The Leaf's Orange Hokage
by Shadowblood13
Summary: Sequel to Kakashi's Secret. The day grows dark as the Tsuchikage gets crueler as time passes. Even targeting talented children. The coming war promises blood but will it be theirs or the enemy's? In Naruto's reign as Hokage, can he handle this new threat and save not only his village kids but the entire next generation of great ninjas? Explanations and pairings in Chp. 1.
1. Chapter 1

**The Leaf's Orange Hokage! The sequel is coming up! It'll be filled with the continuation as well as cute little drabbles. Here's what it's all about! A character list and a little explanation! 'Allied Team' means teams with ninja from different villages.**

**Naruto and Hinata – The new Hokage and his wife! **

**Sasuke and Sakura – Continuing the Uchiha bloodline!**

**Neji and Tenten – With twins!**

**Tsuchikage – Stirring up war! The bastard! **

**Team Prodigy (their time as ANBU!)  
****Hitomi Uchiha-Hatake (youngest ANBU captain ever!)  
Daisuke Izumi  
Masaru Kasai (he'll fall in love too!)**

**Team Dojutsu (Allied Team)  
****Tenshi – Ame's little angel princess!  
Sanagi Hatake  
Raiden Uchiha**

**Team Ino-Shika-Cho (the next generation!)  
****Shikami Nara  
Inoshi Yamanaka  
Choutzu Akimichi **

**Team Akatsuki (Allied Team)  
****Takuza Uchiha  
Teisu no Akasuna  
Kazumi**

**The other people are still in here! No worries! So far what I've decided! This will be the first chapter of the sequel for your easy reference in case you can't remember the names!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like this one too! Let's just assume in this one, Naruto learns how to control the fox on his own.**

PART ONE

'Naruto!' Jiraiya called out, a grin on his face. 'Let's go!'

'Where?' Naruto asked, confused. Hinata smiled beside him secretively.

'Go on, Naruto. Your former master calls.' Hinata bid, nudging him. Naruto didn't want to just leave Hinata alone in the middle of the street but since she had told him…

'I'll see you later, hime.' He whispered, kissing her cheek quickly before jumping off after Jiraiya. Hinata blushed and continued on her walk, giggling for reasons only she knew.

'Pervy Sage, where are we going?' Naruto asked, hopping from roof to roof beside his former sensei.

'Tsunade wanted to tell you something important and there's one last thing I haven't taught you yet.' Jiraiya spoke, careful not to give anything away.

'Really?' The jinchuuriki asked, eyes almost sparkling at the idea of learning a new jutsu. He picked up the pace upon seeing the Hokage tower, leaving Jiraiya to follow him.

He was about to head up to Tsunade's office when Jiraiya grabbed him and pulled him off to the secret records room. Naruto looked around him, the place was so full of records, the secrets of Konoha. Tsunade stood in the middle of the room with a serious look despite the smile on her face. She nodded to Jiraiya. He took out a scroll from his pouch and held it up.

'I'm first. It was my duty as your godfather, entrusted to me at your birth, that you should eventually find out about this in the right way.' Jiraiya said gravely but still did not give him the scroll.

'G-Godfather? Find out about what?' Naruto stuttered slightly. The Pervy Sage was his godfather?

'Just breathe, Naruto.' Tsunade soothed. Naruto obeyed, then as quick as lightning, he grabbed the scroll.

'I was supposed to ease this in.' Jiraiya moaned as Naruto's eyes scanned over the scroll. 'You know that the fourth Hokage chose a child to seal the fox into. You respected him for it.' Naruto dropped the scroll and Jiraiya pushed a picture into his hands.

Naruto stared down at a grinning Minato and a pregnant Kushina, pregnant with him. 'Why would he do this to his own son!' Naruto yelled, dropping the picture as he held his head.

'He had faith in you. He believed you would save the village and you have many times over. He entrusted the power to you to help you accomplish your dreams.' Jiraiya said, remembering his old student with a smile on his face.

'And both loved you very much.' Tsunade said softly for once, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. The next hour was spent with Tsunade and Jiraiya telling him about what kind of people his parents were. Finally, Naruto looked up with tears and determination in his eyes.

'Then I won't fail them! I'll be a better shinobi than my mother, a better Hokage than my father! Believe it!' He shouted for the whole village to hear. Tsunade gave a small laugh.

'_Well done.'_ Kurama rumbled out within him, laying his head on his paws in satisfaction.

'Good because I'm retiring and you're going to be my replacement!'

Not even the soundproof doors could stop Naruto's shouts of joy from reaching everyone present in the Hokage Tower.

PART TWO

Tsunade didn't really retire though. She chose to spend most of her time running the hospital. Sakura and Shizune loved being able to work next to their mentor. Naruto immediately elected people to help him. He knew there were some aspects he just couldn't handle. Shikamaru and Sasuke were with him most of the time, looking over his paperwork, telling him about politics. Hinata's pregnancy more than made up for it though.

This however did cause him to be severely protective. Tenten was pulled out of all missions to watch her at all times. Hinata was frequently at Neji's house, playing with their one year old twins. Sometimes a heavily pregnant Temari, Ino and Sakura would join in and talk about their boys. Like it was today.

'How the hell am I supposed to tell Sasuke I'm pregnant? Naruto would go all protective on me too!' Sakura complained, pouting.

'He's gonna find out eventually. All men are protective.' Temari said, rubbing her belly. She was pretty close to her due date but she really didn't care where she was because Sakura was there. Shikamaru would freak out if he knew she wasn't at his parents place while he was gone.

'Neji would barely let me leave the house when I was pregnant but then again it wasn't like I could move much.' Tenten grimaced, she carried twins after all.

Hinata pouted and looked down at her belly. 'It might be like that for me too if I have twins and my breasts really can't afford to get bigger.'

Sakura chuckled. 'I'm sure Naruto will disagree.' It was a pervert's comment. Sometimes it annoyed Sasuke sometimes it turned him on.

'He looks sometimes when he thinks I'm not looking. But he really doesn't care much in the bedroom. He's just… full of stamina.' Hinata muttered, blushing. Ino laughed, cradling her newborn baby boy, Inoshi.

'Men are all surprises in there. Sai is anything but emotionless.' She giggled. Then it became a sharing session…

'Neji likes to cuddle afterwards.' Tenten chuckled at her husband's expense.

'Sasuke doesn't mind being on the bottom.' Sakura said proudly though even she was blushing now.

'Shikamaru is the opposite of lazy but still a gentleman, he looks at me for permission every time just before…'

'Interesting conversation.' Konan laughed from the doorway. 'I came to congratulate the Lady Hinata in person on her pregnancy. But I see you're all busy.'

'Eh, not really, you can join us if you like, Konan-san. Just don't tell our husbands.' Sakura laughed shyly. Konan walked in and joined them, sitting daintily on the arm of the couch looking amused as everyone looked at her for something to say.

'Nagato keeps things interesting with all those bodies of his.' She said and watched them erupt into a flurry of giggles.

'Konan.' Nagato whined softly as he blushed as red as his hair, covering her mouth lightly. He came looking for Konan just when she spoke those words. Too bad his current position behind her and his hand over her mouth coupled with how he spoke her name sounded so seductive.

Konan giggled and blushed too as all the girls looked on in shock at the red-haired Akatsuki leader. 'I love when you dig your own pit and then fall right into it.'

'Please excuse me and my wife.' He said politely, hiding half his face sheepishly behind his hair. He sped both of them out.

'I can't believe that's what women talk about. You don't see men talk about things like that.' Nagato moaned in embarrassment. Konan kissed his cheek.

'I'll make up for it later.' She promised with a smile at her occasionally adorable husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have enough drabbles though up to make a chapter so why not? Review! Even if it's troublesome…**

PART ONE

'Shikamaru!' Temari hollered in panic. 'Where is my baby!'

'What? I put her in the cradle!' Shikamaru ran in with wide eyes.

They ran all over the house, searching the grounds, becoming more and more paranoid as time went on. Their one year old baby was nowhere to be found. Temari whipped out her fan, flying over the forests. Shikamaru tried to calm down, his fingers in a loose square, thinking about where his baby girl could have gone. Could the Tsuchikage have taken her? The Earth Country was causing a lot of problems lately and Ino-Shika-Cho was pretty well-known now.

His thinking was interrupted when a large stag trotted up and thumped his huge hoof in front of the Nara clansmen patiently. Shikamaru looked up in surprise at the towering deer and saw a familiar wriggling bundle held carefully in its antlers. It lowered its head gently so Shikamaru could reach it.

'Shikami!' He exclaimed, taking his baby girl from the large antlers. She yawned and peeked one eye open and proceeded to giggle at him. Almost laughing at his stress. Shikamaru sighed in relief and patted the deer's neck which nodded and trotted back into the forest. Temari alighted down and nearly screamed in delight, seeing her precious girl safe in her husband's arms.

PART TWO

'Not again!' Temari lamented. 'Where is she?'

Shikamaru searched the entire house but Temari grabbed him just as he was about to run out the front doors. She tugged him to the back yard, where their little Shikami was lying under the pleasant sky, watching the clouds go by. She pointed outside and gave him the look.

'That is definitely your daughter.'

'She's only this adventurous when she's awake. That's more like you.' Shikamare argued lightly going outside to pick up his daughter. Temari stood at the doorway with her hands on her hips, a smug smile on her face.

'But only your baby girl would know how to get out of her cradle at a year old.' She retorted, taking the black haired infant and rocking her back to sleep.

'Why are we arguing over this when it's clear she's ours?' Shikamaru challenged, a cocky half-grin on his face. Temari smacked at his chest and put Shikami back into her cradle.

PART THREE

'Mother, will you tell us about how Father learned the rotation?' Tenten's little boy, Fuyuki, asked, his sister, Fuyuko looking up at their mother with white pleading eyes. Both born in the winter. Her pure white innocent children.

'Okay, but you have to go to bed afterwards.' Tenten said, tucking her children into their beds. She began the story, twirling a kunai as she mimicked her thousand weapons flying at Neji with pinpoint accuracy.

With a small wink, she took out her ribbons, letting her long brown hair cascade down her back. She tied a low ponytail and put on a mock-serious face. Neji imitation. 'Then your father put his arms out on both sides and said… Rotation!' She exclaimed, putting her arms out and twirling around like a ballerina.

Her kids' laughter was joined in by a deeper one and she flushed red as Neji hugged her from behind. 'You love making fun of me.' He whispered in her ear, looking at his two-year old twin children.

'Yeah, but I like making them laugh too!' Tenten replied with a smile.

'So tell me, how are you going to get them to sleep now?' He asked, looking at his children trying to twirl around without falling. Tenten looked stumped. 'You really are terrible at this bedtime thing.'

PART FOUR

'Sai! What did you do?' Ino demanded, looking at her little boy, covered in ink, waving a brush in the air.

Sai looked behind, away from his painting and smiled at his son. 'He did it to himself. All he needs is a bath.' Sai said. The last word made Inoshi look at his father with terrified black eyes.

'Easy for you to say!' Ino said, picking up the youngest Yamanaka who squirmed away from her. Sai scooped him up instead.

'Now, listen to your mother.' Sai said softly, carrying his son to Ino. Inoshi pouted but didn't squirm anymore.

'How do you do that?' Ino asked in wonder, taking her ink-splattered boy.

'Talking.' Sai said obviously, covering up his painting of Ino for a moment. 'Artist to artist.'

PART FIVE

'Choutzu.' Chouji's wife sighed, holding her infant son. He smiled at her, stretching the blue zigzag marks on his cheeks. 'You and your father are so lucky I love to cook.'

And with that she put her son in his cradle, going off to make more food for her two men. She really didn't mind. As long as he ended up as kind and sweet as his father too.

PART SIX

'Kazumi…' Deidara moaned, swiping up his daughter. 'If your mother sees you, I'm dead.'

Kazumi looked at her father and smiled. She had gotten into his clay, the non-explosive one but now she was all covered in the white material. She held out a damp lump that her hand mouth spat out. It vaguely resembled a wolf. For a one year old it was very impressive. Then she giggled and destroyed it, wiping the small almost-sculpture on his cheek. He kissed her forehead with a wide grin.

'You're definitely my little artist, un.' Deidara beamed, carrying his baby girl to the bathroom. 'Let's both get cleaned up before your mother comes home and blows us up, un!'

'Hm!' Kazumi said. Deidara looked at her in shock.

'You know I'm taking that as your first word.' Hikari said, looking at her husband and daughter. 'By the way… busted.'

PART SEVEN

'I knew you were trouble.' Sasori said, looking at the miniature puppet he had made for his son, in pieces. In truth, it was more of a puzzle. Teisu was trying to put it together, looking almost jealously at one of Sasori's completed puppets on the wall.

He chuckled and took the piece from his son, showing him. 'Pay attention.' Teisu watched as his father put together a piece of the puppet, matching the pieces and turning it till a click sounded. Teisu smiled a tiny smile and picked up two pieces, the arm and the ball joint. Matching the pieces, he mimicked his father's movements.

'He's a fast learner.' Sari said, walking in and lifting her son into her lap so she could sit down. 'Which is perfect since you're so impatient.'

Sasori chuckled, placing a puppet hand on his son's red-hair, smiling softly at him. 'He'll be quite the puppeteer with both of us as his parents.'

'Of course, it's fated.' Sari said, watching Teisu's adorably concentrated face as he put together more puppet pieces with Sasori's occasional help.

PART EIGHT

'Look at that hair!' A small child laughed at the nearly five year old Tenshi. She was in the Hidden Leaf today. Not many people here respected her like they did in Ame.

Kisame looked at Tenshi's gently smiling face, knowing full well she could hear what she was saying. He was impressed she was so good with her emotions. 'Aren't you gonna say something?'

'She's just a kid, she doesn't know any better.' Tenshi excused, even waving happily to the little child. 'She doesn't mean it like that.'

Kisame grinned toothily and they walked on, towards the Uchiha compound. Sanagi and Raiden would be there after their training. Some other civilian children quieted down and looked at her strangely, she felt their eyes and looked at them too. They whispered and spoke about her. Kisame frowned.

'Her red hair looks so weird! What a weirdo!

'Hey, quiet down! My mom said her eyes can kill you. She's a monster underneath!'

'I thought they called her angel?'

'They lied!'

Tenshi blinked in shock. She didn't do anything to them. She looked down, her hair sweeping to cover her face, hiding her eyes. 'Tenshi-hime.' Kisame said sympathetically, placing a large hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her towering guardian with a fake smile.

'What are we waiting for? We're gonna be late!' She said, eager to go away from them, the Uchiha compound wasn't far away now.

'That's why we're here. We're the ones who's always late.' Raiden said, running up to her with one of his make-you-feel-all-better hugs. Tenshi smiled when he clasped his arms around her neck and hugged him back when he whispered 'I think your hair is the prettiest.'

'Don't say mean stuff about our hime!' Sanagi called out to the kids. Most of them shut up but one boy came up, unafraid of the young Hatake.

'What do you know? Your sister is weird too.' The boy jeered. Sanagi loved his sister a lot. But she always let it go when kids called her names.

'My sister is an ANBU captain. She protects the entire village. If you got kidnapped, she'd go save you because it's her job. Her 'weird' eyes saves lives.' Sanagi said coolly before his black eyes turned cold. 'So watch your mouth, all three of us have 'weird' eyes.'

Kisame decided quickly that he liked this kid that was just as threatening as Hitomi could be. He walked away and linked an arm with Tenshi. 'Come on, let's go, Tenshi! Tell us about your training!'

'Yeah! I heard your dad trains you really hard. You must be tired. Mom can make you her special juice!' Raiden said and the two boys almost carried the little angel back to the compound, leaving Kisame watching their little legs run.

He stepped out of the shadows and felt the little kids look at him, he looked down on the tiny children. What was it that made them so judging at such a young age? Their parents probably. He smiled at them on purpose and they ran from his sharp teeth. He chuckled. It was only natural that they feared sharks… though the children in Kiri really loved him…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe time jump!**

PART ONE

'Daddy.' Tenshi called, her Ame headband glinting in the light. Nagato looked up from his work and smiled, calling her in.

'What is it?'

'I don't want to be in a team of Ame ninjas. I want to be in the same team as Sanagi and Raiden.' She said straight forward. She planned this out. It was a good idea.

'But they're Konoha ninjas. You're an Ame ninja. Besides, teams aren't picked by friends.' Nagato explained.

'I know.' Tenshi smiled. 'But it's more than that. The three of us in a team is too good to pass up. We have excellent teamwork and they're the only two who understand how Rinnegan works because I trained with them since the beginning. Even Ame ninjas won't understand.'

Nagato put down his papers and gestured to the chair in front of him, regarding his intelligent daughter. 'Tell me more.'

So she did, explaining the idea of an Allied Team. Nagato listened and together, a paper between them, they worked out the bugs, how missions were to be given out and reported. Finally Nagato looked at his daughter and said suspiciously. 'You've been in my papers, haven't you?'

She looked up with her big stormy eyes, portraying innocence. 'Mom needed help.'

'Of course. I'll see what I can do for you but the chances are slim.' Nagato sighed, eyes scanning the paper.

'No need, I just came to tell you, Daddy! I have a plan.' She said surely, leaving the room swiftly.

'Oh no…'

PART TWO

'Mizukage's been having reports of children missing.' Sasuke said, his flak jacket lying on the couch. Naruto frowned and looked the paper over.

'Smells like the Tsuchikage's work.' Naruto said spreading an air of discomfort.

'But there's not enough evidence to accuse them. Whoever it is, they need to be caught immediately.' Shikamaru said gravely. 'I think we should send an Akatsuki there. Just one, it can't raise suspicion.'

'We should send Kisame! He came from Kiri, right?' Naruto said, writing on the paper. He grinned but he hated this thing with the Tsuchikage. They were just children… and so many of them were missing… probably dead…

'I'll send a request to Pein-sama.' Shikamaru said. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but he was stopped when Tenshi skipped into the room and stood in front of Naruto's desk, smiling cutely.

Naruto had a soft spot for kids but he had a big one for Tenshi because her red hair reminded him of his mother. 'Good morning, Hokage-sama.' She bowed respectfully. 'I have a proposition to present you if you'd like to listen.'

'Hey, Tenshi-hime. Your dad sent you, huh?' Naruto greeted with a wide smile.

'Nope! I have something to ask you.' Tenshi said cheerfully. Shikamaru leaned back and watched. He knew very well, Tenshi was intelligent beyond any seven year old kid.

'Shoot.' Naruto said, leaning back in his chair. The situation looked a lot like a Hokage that decided to listen to the ramblings of a random kid that busted into his office.

'I want to be put into a Genin team with Sanagi and Raiden. Because I'm an Ame Genin and they are Konoha Genin, we'll still have our forehead protectors according to our village and we will report to both our village's leaders. Missions can be planned out for each month so incoming priority missions can be easily placed in.' Tenshi said with the voice of an expert presenter. 'At the current moment alliances are just writings on paper but the Allied Team' will not only symbolize but strengthen alliances actually giving it a physical bond. Plus it will cancel out competition between the allied villages when it comes to missions because you can just split the money when it is given to both sides. Also, it will cause no inconvenience to you at all because I will be coming here for my training and be instructed by Konoha Jounin depending on majority of the team.' She finished, waiting.

Naruto laughed and she looked at him, confused. 'I have no idea what you just said. These two usually help me make that sort of decision.' He said gesturing to the Uchiha and the Nara.

'Idiot. She's proposing to have a Genin team with ninjas from Ame and Konoha. ' Sasuke sighed, looking at his not too bright teammate.

'Tenshi-hime has a point though, she makes sense. Allied Teams are definitely a big political help. It'll be good for both Konoha and Ame. Does your dad know you came to speak to Naruto?' Shikamaru asked the adorable girl. She swept back her hair and smiled, nodding.

'He has the papers explaining the entire thing. They're on their way here for the signatures but those don't really matter if Naruto-sama agrees.' Tenshi said. Shikamaru was just impressed that there was even prepared paperwork.

'Sure! It sounds like a great idea. You and those two Sharingan boys are really good in a team anyway. I saw you guys train the other day.' Naruto said. He grinned at the look of joy on Tenshi's face. 'But you gotta call me Naruto instead of Naruto-sama. Sounds weird.' He said, pretending to shudder.

Tenshi tilted her head, making some red strands fall over her face. 'How about Hokage-sama? I'm not used to…' She trailed, bargaining as she struggled for words. 'Mom and Daddy say it's rude and I'm not a rude person.'

'Hokage-sama sounds way better. Be at the Academy grounds tomorrow at eight, okay? They'll announce the teams and assign your sensei to you.'

'Thank you, Hokage-sama.' She said with a bow, skipping out the door. 'Thank you Nara-san, Uchiha-san.'

'How'd she know who you were?' Sasuke asked, looking at the genius.

Shikamaru looked amused. 'Her parents must have familiarized her with the clans of Konoha.' He said, glancing at the symbol on his sleeve.

'Very impressive.'

PART THREE

Teisu woke up one morning with the hiccups. He didn't bother with them except that they irritated him to no end. But he started to feel nervous after the first hour. It even got more frequent. Eventually Sasori stuck his head out with a sigh, looking at his uncomfortable, frustrated son.

'Water helps, lots of it.' He said, going back into his room to escape the annoying sound. His mother was out on a mission today. Takuza was practicing his katas with his father. Where the hell was Kazumi?

He gulped down water. He gulped down water for fifteen minutes straight till his tummy was so full, it sloshed in there. He felt sick now. He lay down on the couch, biting a rag, trying to close his throat till the hiccups left. He held his breath till his face was blue. None of it worked. He panicked. Three hours of increasing hiccups!

'Help!' He squeaked, the hiccup intercepting the word. He ran out into the surrounding forest, breathing hard, hiccups still present. They were going to drive him mad! All he could here was 'hic!' Soon people would forget his name because 'hic!' was all they would hear! His little heart was leaping in his chest like a scared rabbit.

A deafening boom sounded out behind him, making the usually cool and calm boy jump with fright, he whipped around and saw Kazumi swing down from a tree, soot on her smiling face. 'Did I get them, Tei? Did I scare the hiccups, hm?'

He looked at her in shock. The hiccups had stopped. She must've been rigging up that huge explosion. To scare the hiccups away. He had been so afraid. The hiccups were terrorizing him! He just looked at her with unusually wide brown eyes, still breathing hard from both scares. Kazumi looked at him worriedly but she smiled to show him it was okay.

Her mouth shaped into a perfect 'O' as Teisu hugged her, burying his head into her neck. She patted his head with a small grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you guys if you review!**

PART ONE

'How will she carry on the family name?' Shikaku asked his son, his eyes seeming to barely pay attention to the game.

Shikamaru kept his eyes on the board. 'If she's anything like Temari, she'll force someone to take her name. If she's anything like me, she'll trick them.' He answered simply.

Shikaku turned to his three year old granddaughter, who was watching their game intently. 'What do you think, Shikami?'

'I think you're gonna win again, Granddad.' She said, eyes sparkling as they scanned the board.

Shikaku chuckled as Shikamaru looked at his daughter. 'Do you wanna play?' He challenged. She looked at him with a smile. She was exactly Temari's image with his eyes and hair. She was going to be a real beauty someday. Shikamaru refused to think about it.

'You know, Dad, you could beat him pretty easily.' She said instead, ignoring the dare. 'You're just not looking at it right.'

'Alright, how do I look at it?' He asked, leaning his cheek on his fist. Shikaku watched, amused.

'You look at the different situations on the board. Those three for example.' She said, coming closer to point them out. 'Close your eyes and open them again.' She commanded with an air of Temari. Shikamaru listened with a smile. 'Now look at the whole board and remember how the pieces move. This situation is connected to the third one and that's rigged for an opening to your king.'

'She just gave my game away.' Shikaku sighed. 'But she's right, there are different ways of looking at things.'

'Can you play a victory?' Shikamaru asked curiously, inspecting his daughter. She scoffed.

'Maybe, probably not. The chances aren't good. I've no experience. And it's too troublesome…' She said, yawning. She stretched up and walked out to where her mom decided to whip out her fan. She loved to train, she loved Shogi. But there was a limit to both.

Yoshino watched mother and daughter from the kitchen. Temari with her huge fan with the triple purple moons of Suna and Shikami with her two small hand fans with the Nara clan symbol emblazoned on it. They danced with swipes, dodging the cutting wind.

PART TWO

Choutzu looked sadly at the kids laughing at him. Inoshi looked indignant. 'Come on, let's go!' He said, pulling Choutzu away from the bullying children.

Shikami stepped in their way with a small smirk. 'You boys are so troublesome. It takes me forever to find you.'

'There were lame kids making fun of Choutzu again.' Inoshi said calmly, pushing back his ruffled up blonde hair.

'Choutzu, why do you try to hang with them? They're mean.' Shikami demanded, pulling both of them to the fields. She had abandoned her fans there when she went to go look for her two friends. If someone took them, she'd kick ass.

'I just wanted to play.' He muttered, looking down.

'What are we? Rocks?' Inoshi said sarcastically. 'Come play with us, or maybe just me since Shikami is lazy.'

The Nara girl shot him a look but patted Choutzu on the head. 'He's right, come play with us, we're friends aren't we?'

'Really?' He asked, looking happy and hopeful. The look suited him well.

'I thought we were already anyway.' Inoshi said, sitting in the shade of the tree while Shikami picked up her fans and tucked one away, opening up the other to fan herself.

'But if you wanna officially start now, we can mark down the date.' Shikami said. Inoshi whipped out a kunai with a smile, carving on the tree.

He looked at Choutzu and Shikami's suspicious stares. 'Don't tell my mom. Dad gave it to me.' He pleaded, moving back to show him his clumsy three year old's handwriting. There was the date today and right next to it 3rd _Ino-Shika-Cho._

PART THREE

'Sasori-san?' Takuza asked, looking up at the puppet man.

'What is it, Takuza?' He asked, thinking that he must be looking for Teisu and Kazumi.

'I need your help.' He said bluntly, showing him a variety of poisons. Sasori raised a brow. How did a three year old get his hands on all that?

'Where did you get that?'

'I made it. Mother taught me.' He revealed honestly.

'What do you need help with?' Sasori asked, dreading the question.

'I want to build up… immunity.' He said the word uncertainly, as if he just learned it. Which he probably did.

'Itachi will kill me.' Sasori said quietly, thinking. Though it was a good idea with the amount of time he spent with Teisu who was also being slowly dosed by his father and mother. Deidara allowed Kazumi to be dosed too just in case she got poisoned while she trained with Teisu. Takuza often joined them. Itachi would understand… Shizune would kill him.

'Don't tell?' He suggested sheepishly. Sasori stared down at the secretly mischievous Uchiha and ushered him in.

'Might as well complete the trio.' The sand ninja muttered, convincing himself as he selected a light poison and measured the amount.

PART FOUR

Orochimaru hissed in anger, the Sound Four bowed their heads in shame. Orochimaru wasn't really pissed with them but his blood boiled even with the thought of his research taken and now it had. Anko placed a placating hand on his shoulder and he looked up at his ninja with sharp, observant eyes.

'What was taken?' He asked, keeping his anger in check. Anko's cool hand does that. He simmered down.

'They made copies of our bingo book and took… the scroll for Impure World Resurrection.' Tayuya said, cringing even as she said the words.

Orochimaru was livid but he also felt something else that he hadn't felt for a long time and that overrode his anger easily, fear crawling under his skin like a poisonous bug. 'Inform Konoha immediately, give them copies of what has been taken.'

'Orochimaru-sama!' They acknowledged, setting to do what was tasked to them.

'Anko…' He hissed very, very softly.

'I know…' She said, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. There was an uneasiness that settled over her shoulders like a dense blanket, ready to smother her. Something terrible was about to happen.

PART FIVE

'Ugh…' Hitomi muttered, holding her side together. Her fingers were wet and slick with her blood, it flowed through her fingers. The dude was fast. He was really fast… and even more irritating. But she had to beat him. Daisuke and Masaru were counting on her. Damn these stupid Iwa ninja…

'I was aiming to cut through that lovely ANBU tattoo but your chest bindings are fine too.' He said cheerfully and despite the situation, she blushed, he was right. That kunai had ripped through the flesh near her ribs, cutting the bandages on one side so her left breast was slightly revealed. And her shirt and coat had literally been torn off her body. His skill with weaponry is amazing. But still… She was gonna Amaterasu his ass to hell.

A brief flash of her Mangekyou Sharingan later, she stumbled through the forest, following the arrows on the trees, left by her boys. She was unsteady and light-headed from blood loss. She had healed the cut and she wasn't losing anymore so that was good. Two comforting figures descended beside her and Daisuke, wrapped his Akatsuki cloak around her.

'Did you get it?' She asked them. She stayed behind so they could get the plans… Iwa's plans… written by the Tsuchikage himself…

'Yeah…' Masaru said, holding up the scroll. 'It's really bad, Hitomi…'

'Let's go, we have to get that to the Hokage.' Hitomi said, standing up, her head spinning. Oops. Wrong move. She staggered down again, Daisuke caught her as she fainted, carrying her as they traveled back to the Leaf. Why did she always find some way to land herself in trouble? She could have just taken him out instead of worrying about how young he looked! That wasn't a good thing! It means that even Iwa's Genins and Chunnins have that sort of talent and strength.

PART SIX

'Damn… they're…' Naruto started, his fist shaking in fury. The Tsuchikage has officially sunk to a new low.

'They're targeting talented children from the four countries and trying to brainwash them into being their soldiers. Those who refuse are killed.' Hitomi said, stifling a yawn. A medic had just multiplied her blood cells for her. Exhausting…

'The soldiers are for the war they're planning of course. They believe with the power they amassed, they can win the war against the other four great nations.' Daisuke continued, forcing her to rest. 'But the kid thing is only stage one. Stage two targets to assassinate all the jinchuuriki so their power cannot be used in the war.'

'Even so, they will not win.' Masaru said, the fingers on his unbound hand twitching unnaturally. He wasn't used to being without his bandages, showing off his tattoos but he had sacrificed the bandages on one of his arms for Hitomi to bind back the top of her chest.

'They might.' Sasuke disagreed. Shikamaru watched the situation, analyzing all the information they had accumulated.

'They won't.' Naruto said defiantly. 'I'm calling a meeting of the five Kages. We need the Raikage on our side now! And I'm sure he'll work with us once he knows who's been taking his kids.'


	6. Chapter 6

**I had to bring in Impure World Resurrection! Epic jutsu!  
****Ages****  
Team Prodigy – 16  
Team Dojutsu – 7  
3****rd**** Ino-Shika-Cho – 3  
Teisu, Kazumi and Takuza – 3  
Neji's twins – 4  
The other kids are all 3…**

PART ONE

'Art is eternal! It's always there for people to stare at because people forget what looks pretty!'

'Art is fleeting, hm! It's so pretty and short that even when it's gone, people won't ever forget!'

Teisu and Kazumi scowled at each other while their parents paid amused attention to the argument. Sasori and Deidara didn't feel the need to fight when their kids were doing it for them. It was very adorable how the two fought for their opinions on art. Takuza watched with growing interest, his fingers toying with a poisoned senbon. Kazumi's hand mouths produced a beautiful sleek white wolf, perfectly sculpted. Deidara and his wife smiled. She really wanted to inherit her mom's summoning when she was old enough.

'See, hm?' She said cockily, pushing back her long fringe so her piercing blue eyes could rub it in his face. Her mother insisted on giving her the same hairstyle as Deidara which she was only too glad to comply with.

'No, I don't.' Teisu said sassily, his hair obscuring his determined brown eyes slightly. He pulled out his small puppet and attached strings to it, making it twirl and dance in precise movements. Sasori and Sari smirked approvingly. He had made that puppet mostly on his own. Kazumi looked at the puppet, analyzing it.

Then she smiled, triumphant. 'It's pretty because it looks like me, hm! I didn't know you liked me so much, Tei, hm.' She beamed, dancing alongside the puppet. Teisu stopped in shock, eyes big before he scowled. Even Takuza had to agree, his sharp intelligent eyes looking at the small puppet, it resembled Kazumi a lot.

'Zumi-chan, just because it has blond hair and blue eyes doesn't mean it looks like you.' He said with a cute frown. 'This is true art. A puppet that's for forever.'

'Not if I blow it up, hm!' She said, grinning evilly, her fringe coming over her left eye as she moved. The puppet hugged her immediately and being Kazumi, she hugged it back immediately. A reflex. When it withdrew, it took her bag of clay with it.

Takuza looked at his two best friends, they looked at him expectantly. He shot his senbon into a tree, missing the mark by just a little. With the light sound so began the chase to get the bag of clay back. 'Has this happened before, un?' Deidara asked, looking at the man he called Danna. Sasori gave his partner a look.

'You took one of my puppets and threatened to blow it up. I had to chase you for five hours, Dei.' Sasori half-complained. Sari hid a grin. Deidara didn't hide his.

'Oh yeah, un! That was fun, Danna, un!'

PART TWO

'I really can't come?' Matsuri asked one last time, sending Gaara pleading eyes. But he only smiled at her. They were at the Leaf Village because Kankuro and Sasori will be going with Gaara and Matsuri wanted to spend some time with Temari and Shikami. Naruto kissed his twins on the forehead, ruffling their hair as they blinked wide, blue Byakugan-using eyes at him. He kissed Hinata sweetly, caressing her face before pulling back with that loving, confident grin of his.

'It's a very dangerous journey.' Gaara reminded her, a hand on her slightly bulging tummy. She was carrying their second child. Their three year old son looked up at the Kazekage with shining eyes that matched his father's colour and his mother's spirit.

'Don't worry, Father. I'll take care of Mother and my baby sister!' Aito said enthusiastically, his red hair moving slightly with the wind. No one knew the sex of the baby but the little boy wanted a sister to look after. Gaara placed a hand on his son's head in a pat and smiled for him. Being the offspring of a jinchuuriki had its effect as Gaara suspected. It was confirmed the day his son said he had a 'friend' inside him.

'I know you will.' He trusted to his son. Matsuri kissed her husband and with an expectant sigh too. Gaara blushed and their son had already run off with Kaisho and Kairi, Hinata calling after them to be careful. Kaisho and Kairi both had little demon spirits within them as well, sometimes not as reasonable as the one in Aito but he didn't worry. Naruto trained his children personally.

By the time they were ready to go, Gaara's Kazekage robes were slightly snug against his neck. They decided it would be best if they traveled together. Naruto walked, innocently quiet. Sasuke and Deidara were walking beside him as his bodyguards, anticipating what Naruto was going to do. Gaara's face was still slightly pink and Kankuro was trying really hard not to laugh at his little brother. Sasori just watched with interest. Then without warning, Naruto moved quickly, tugging down one part of the cloth at his neck, revealing several red marks. Gaara slapped his hand to cover the marks, not quite managing to hide all of them.

'Isn't it hot enough, Gaara? Especially with these robes.' Naruto said, pulling at his Hokage robes uncomfortably but grinning pervert-like at his friend. 'It's not like you need to hide anything from us.'

'He's right. Everyone in the Sand knows that Matsuri loves to leave her marks.' Kankuro snickered along with Deidara. Gaara dropped his hand hesitantly and didn't fix his robes again. Sasuke and Sasori chuckled a little. Even the stoic Uchiha and emotionless puppet master? Gaara's face coloured in embarrassment again. Sasori looked on in amusement.

'Hn. Don't look so embarrassed. All men should wear their women's marks with pride.' The Uchiha said, even going so far as to pull down the back of his collar to reveal his curse mark mixed in with a hickey. Naruto rolled his eyes. They looked at him expectantly.

'I'm not saying anything! Neji would kill me if he found out I was talking about his cousin like that.' Naruto laughed, looking at their expressions.

'I doubt it, baka. You banned the use of the curse seal, remember?' Sasuke pointed out, resisting the urge to call him 'Dobe'. He couldn't be doing that during the Five Kage's meeting.

'Oh, yeah!'

PART THREE

'Team, I must say, I'm very impressed.' Neji said, looking at his new team. Naruto went on and on about the wonderful opportunity of being the sensei for the first Allied Team… just so Neji would teach them… It was a good idea though. Neji was familiar enough with eye techniques and he had high expectations for his old team so he was just about perfect for Team Dojutsu.

'Sensei… can we have another mission now?' Tenshi asked sweetly. Raiden and Sanagi nodded vigorously behind her, their usual training took hours and ended up with them in a satisfied exhausted heap. Now they needed that level of training so they wouldn't get restless later.

'There will be no more missions for today. We have something much more challenging.' Neji promised. He never thought this day would come… when he would ever resort to what used to irritate the crap out of him.

'What training is it, Neji-sensei?' Sanagi asked excitedly. He came out of his cool almost lazy attitude whenever it was time to train.

'The three of you are going to bring back ten buckets of water each from the stream, ten kilometers down the hill. Then dump the water in the big tank at our training spot. The time limit is… an hour.' Neji said, thinking about it. He was being generous. Gai was way harder on them… oh he would be too but he'd work his way up. Dojutsu and talent aside, they were seven years old…

'We can do it!' Raiden said, eyes sparkling as he grinned, stretching his cheek markings.

'Of course you can. Without activating your eyes. No cheating, I'll be watching. I'll be able to see the change in your chakra flow.' Neji told them. The boys whined but Tenshi wasted no time at all. With a small smile that said she was satisfied with this challenge, she looked at him with strong dark blue eyes. She was obviously greatly underestimating the task.

'Yes, Neji-sensei!' She said, grabbing the arms of both boys and hauling them with her south, sliding down the hill to conserve energy. So maybe she was just determined. That didn't make the task less difficult. Neji activated his eyes and watched his team progress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehe… Do you love me? :D**

PART ONE

'Kisame-kun, this is Chojuro-kun. He'll also be my bodyguard along with you.' Mei Terumi said with a smile. Chojuro looked at Kisame. Kisame looked at Chojuro. Both glanced at each other's swords.

Kisame broke out in a pointy toothed grin, prompting Chojuro to do the same, putting away his shyness and lack of confidence. 'I'm Kisame Hoshigaki and this is Samehada.' The shark man introduced, placing Samehada on the ground before him proudly.

'Hello, Kisame-sempai. I'm Chojuro and this is Hiramekarei.' Chojuro replied, doing the same with his bound sword. Samehada shivered. Chojuro looked curious and very naïve for a talented kid that happened to be one of the Seven Swordsmen. No wonder he called Kisame his sempai.

'Ooh, Samehada's hungry.' Kisame commented.

Chojuro grinned, feeling more at ease, seeing his partner was so easy-going. 'I store a lot of chakra in Hiramekarei.' He said, scratching the back of his head. Both men seemed pleased to be working with a fellow Swordsman.

'Is this what male bonding is? Comparing swords?' Mei asked playfully, not realizing the double meaning it carried. The men blushed and rushed after their Mizukage who decided to walk ahead without them.

PART TWO

'What do we do now?' Masaru sighed, watching Raiden and Sanagi train together half-heartedly in the Uchiha compound, they were totally beat from Neji's tough training. Tenshi wasn't with them. She skipped off back to Ame to undergo her father's training.

'Ask Daisuke. I'm training Sanagi until the order comes.' Hitomi said immediately, eyes on her little brother. It was the most important thing right now. To give Sanagi the skills he would need to survive war because she would bet her life the rest of their family would be called to fight and they would go willingly.

'The order?' Masaru asked, opening his yellow his eyes to look at her. Akane took her eyes off her son for a moment, looking at her daughter with a soft smile.

'The order that calls every Chunnin and Jounin to war, silly.' Rin said, coming out with drinks and cookies. Raiden and Obito rushed forward, lunging for those fresh cookies that smelled just oh so heavenly. Rin pulled it away at the last moment, giving them a sweet smile.

'Please, mom!' Raiden pleaded, looking up with sweetened soft Uchiha eyes. How the hell? The stoic gene must have skipped this branch of the family. Rin gave him a cookie with a kiss on his forehead.

'You guys don't know but we were born during war times.' Kakashi said, while Obito did a little 'cookie dance' to convince his wife of his worthiness to get a cookie, she pretended to think it over first. He did a twirl and Hitomi giggled a slight blush appearing, embarrassed on his behalf.

'Why do you do stuff like that?' Daisuke asked from the low branch of a tree, his flute in his hands and a smirk/smile on his face. Hitomi looked at him and her face reddened. Masaru chuckled, deep and throaty. He had long gotten over his crush but was as close as ever to his best friend.

'Because it makes me feel like a good boy.' He replied cheekily. Rin shoved a cookie in his mouth and he devoured it like a sugar-crazed child before kissing her cheek with crumb-covered lips.

'Obito!' Rin squealed, brushing off the slightly damp crumbs. Tobi merely grinned mischievously.

'But war might not happen right?' Daisuke asked, lifting the flute to his lips.

'With the way the Tsuchikage is, it'll come.' Sakura said, her sleeping son cradled in his mother's strong, protective arms. He was probably the only born Uchiha with pink hair. And he was a boy too. Sakura lamented for a while but Sasuke laughed and said that enemies would learn to respect pink hair, naming him after Madara's self-sacrificing little brother, Izuna.

Shizune nodded beside her in agreement. Kakashi arched an eyebrow at the group approaching. 'Itachi, did they stick you with today's babysitting duties?' He asked dubiously. He looked at the copy ninja with amusement dancing in his black eyes.

'Shizune and I offered to look after Teisu and Kazumi while Sasori and Deidara are gone. Both of them are bodyguards for Kazekage and Hokage.' Itachi explained, watching his son sigh at his friends as they argued about art. The young Uchiha's eyes flashed with naughtiness and he tripped Kazumi slightly. Not hard enough to hurt but not so softly that she could just catch herself. Teisu caught her and the two blushed and went silent.

'Sweet silence…' Takuza murmured, giving his friends a split second grin when they glared at him for saying his favourite phrase.

'Where are their mothers?' Akane asked her elder nephew. Itachi smirked at that.

'Suna requested both of them in a team. Sari is a skilled puppeteer and Hikari is known for her explosives. They're like the understudy of Sasori and Deidara.' Shizune explained instead, no doubt her husband would say something strange as he sometimes did.

'Yes and Sakura is here because Sasuke entrusted me to look after his family while he was away.' Itachi continued, looking sideways at the pink-haired demon. Kakashi watched his former student with wary eyes, knowing what was coming.

'I don't need anyone to take care of me! That overprotective baka is going overboard again!' She ranted, the fire in her emerald eyes burning bright though her voice didn't reach the volume she wanted due to her slumbering boy.

'Hitomi! Daisuke! Masaru!' The trio called in varying manners, voices filled with delight.

Kazumi launched herself into the tree, seating herself in front of Daisuke with those slightly slanted eyes. 'Daisuke, can you play for me, hm?' She asked in her cute little Iwa accent.

'Of course. But you have to make me some fireworks.' He said. Her blue eyes gleamed at the thought of creating her art.

'Here look, little genius. That idea of yours worked out.' Masaru said as Takuza sat down, watching with interested eyes as Masaru unwrapped his bandages to show the young Uchiha the new jutsu.

'Let's test out those puppets, Teisu. I heard you have one that looks like Kazumi.' Hitomi said, not bothered at all that the three year old's puppets were already stocked up with some of the deadliest poisons known to man. The young boy frowned adorably, his brown eyes piercing through his fringe.

'Did Zumi-chan tell you that? It's just by accident.' He defended, bringing out his puppet. Hitomi didn't say anything about that comment. They just fought, Hitomi dancing with the puppet, dodging its attacks almost to the time of Daisuke's music. Masaru's magic lit up the evening when the sun set.

'Leader-sama was right. That's competent babysitting for you.' Obito said with a smile. Then he stood up and carried his exhaustedly sleeping son into the house. Sanagi was tucked away in Akane's loving protective arms. So the Will of Fire was guaranteed to burn strong even through the coming war.

PART THREE

'It matters not that the plans were taken.' The Tsuchikage waved carelessly to his men. 'The latest development was not added yet.'

'Sir?'

'Select our finest men. You're going to infiltrate Konoha and this time you will bring me Deidara's daughter and if you see any other young talent, take them too.' The Tsuchikage said with a sick, twisted smile. Yes, he was going to get Deidara for betraying the village. He thought he escaped? With that little girl, Deidara would be all too easy to manipulate. The best part was breaking the girl and making her an Iwa child, a tool.

'Yes, my lord.' They said, leaving their leader's office. A young woman listened outside, tears glistening in her eyes.

'Maki, it's time to leave for the Five Kage Meeting.' He said. The woman wiped her eyes clean and put on an emotionless mask. The mask of an Iwa child, specially bred by the Tsuchikage himself.

'Yes, my lord.'

PART FOUR

'We are gathered here by Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage, for a meeting of the five Kages.' Mifune said at the head of the table. Naruto sat beside Gaara. Mei was in the center with the Raikage on the other side and the Tsuchikage last. There was evident distrust in the air.

'I'll get straight to the point.' Naruto said, noticing subtly that Deidara was glaring at the Tsuchikage and his female bodyguard with equal amounts of hate. 'One of my ANBU team brought this to me from a group of Iwa ninjas that crossed our borders.'

Naruto handed the scroll to one of the samurai who handed it to Mifune. The wizened samurai leader read it aloud. Many things happened at once, the loudest being the Raikage's fury. He lunged at the Tsuchikage and was just held back by the combined efforts of his bodyguards, Mei and Gaara. His arm got loose and flew towards the old man. It was just lucky that Naruto knew his father's technique and got there in time to stop the punch from connecting. Naruto watched the Tsuchikage behind him. He didn't even flinch.

'You sick bastard!' The Raikage bellowed in rage.

'We're all angry. But as Kage, we have to keep our cool too.' Mei said, withdrawing cautiously. The Raikage sat in his chair, visibly struggling not to pound the old man to dust. The Kages returned to their seats.

'Do you deny that this scroll is by your hand?' Mifune asked sternly.

'Not at all.' The man said calmly. Deidara glared intensely at his former sensei.

'What was the main purpose of this?' Gaara asked with his unreadable expression.

'War, of course. A war in which Akatsuki will be crushed along with the nations that were weak enough to ally themselves with it. They are nothing but scum and you three… Mizukage, Kazekage and Hokage… you're all scum for falling so low.'

Naruto snapped. 'The Akatsuki goals have changed. They aren't enemies. If you're stupid enough to still want a war where innocent people will die then you're worse scum than you say we are!' He growled. Deidara looked at the fox jinchuuriki with worry but Sasuke's cool convinced him that Kurama would not attack.

'No one cares if there are sacrifices. War requires sacrifice and the good of the nation requires war. Tsunade is a fool to have made such a naïve child Hokage.' The Tsuchikage said cruelly.

'This 'child' speaks more sense than you do, Tsuchikage.' Mei spat angrily. 'Only someone without humanity would not care for the lives of his people.'

'A Kage is someone entrusted to care for his people, to even give his life for them if necessary. You are not fit to wear the title of Kage.' Gaara said, cold eyes boring into the elderly man.

'I will not allow this to continue! I will fight you now and kill you if I must to stop war from happening!' The furious Raikage said, facing the Tsuchikage fearlessly.

'This is all to protect your bijuu, not your people. Don't speak so hypocritically.' He said as if bored almost.

'The Hokage and Kazekage are both jinchuuriki. You are aiming to commit international crime. Think carefully. Choose wisely.' Mifune said warningly.

'I have. I declare war on the Fire, Wind and Water Countries.' He said confidently.

The Raikage exploded, slamming his fist onto the table. 'Then you declare war on the Lightning Country as well!' He yelled at a deafening volume.

'So be it.'

PART FIVE

Naruto entered Gaara's rooms and flopped himself on the floor, Deidara and Sasuke following behind. 'Gaara, there are no more meetings right? That was crap.' Naruto complained loudly. Gaara allowed a small smile as the silence broke.

Sasori and Kankuro put away their puppets with a sigh, guess they couldn't do anything now that Naruto was here. Sasuke leaned against the wall and rested like he often did in Naruto's office. 'Dei, why were you looking at the Tsuchikage and his bodyguard like that?' Sasori asked his partner. Looks like Naruto wasn't the only one to notice.

'Actually both his bodyguards are my old teammates, un. The Tsuchikage was our sensei. I don't care about him, we never got along, un. But _her, _un. Maki. She was my best friend. How could she do this, un?' Deidara demanded angrily.

'Why are Iwa ninjas so loyal to him anyway?' Sasuke asked nonchalantly even though he was curious inside.

'Brainwashing and _severe training, _un_.'_ Deidara said, a dark shadow over his eyes, like he was hiding something.

'Severe training? I don't understand.' Gaara put in. Sasori didn't say anything. It was clear to him Dei didn't want to talk about it… not so clear to others. Deidara looked up with tortured, hard blue eyes.

'Every Iwa child is an abused child, un.' The way he said it, it was like they took something very important to him. Like they crushed his entire world. He obviously lost something big to them.

'Did they…?' Naruto tried to ask. Deidara clamped his hand firmly on the fun-loving Hokage's mouth… the back of his hand, of course.

'Don't ask what they did to me. Ever.' Deidara said quietly. With that, he swept out of the room.

'I'll get him.' Naruto offered, looking guilty and genuinely sorry. Sasori was surprised that he should care so much about Deidara when he was previously one who tried to hunt him down. This went beyond alliance. He would ask Sasuke about it later. Now he had to tend to his partner.

'I will go if you would allow me, Gaara-sama.' Sasori said with a short bow. Gaara nodded immediately. 'Hokage-sama.' He bowed once more before jumping out the window.

Deidara was easy to spot. His yellow hair was impossible to miss. He was sitting in a tall tree with his hands molding some clay absentmindedly. His blue eyes were lost in another more unpleasant time. 'Brat.'

'Danna, un.'

'It's not like you to just leave like that. They must have done terrible things to be able to affect you.' Sasori said in a gentle tone, sitting down beside his blonde friend.

'I know you're unhappy that I didn't tell you, Danna. Sorry, un.' He said, watching his clay creature flutter its wings delicately, it had two clay roses in its beak. He let it fly back towards Suna and Konoha.

'You left that place a long time ago. You don't need to hold on to its memories.' The red-haired ninja said quietly. Deidara was silent for a moment. Then he turned impassive eyes to his partner. He gave a small smile.

'Listen, Danna, un. Do you remember that time we were traveling to the Lightning Country, un? And we stopped in Kakuzu's old village, un?' Deidara reminisced, thinking back to that time about seven years ago. Sasori remembered anyway.

'A man had cornered a girl. He had a hand in between her legs. He was molesting her. You saved her. She saw your face so you had to kill her. You gave her a clay rose and detonated it from a distance. You were… kind about it.' Sasori said, recalling Deidara's furious expression when he saw the man taking advantage of the young woman.

'Didn't you wonder why I took the trouble to save her, un?' He asked very softly.

'I always thought it was because you were a man of honor.' Sasori said, blinking. Why else would he save a woman that would have to die anyway? Why was he bringing it up now?

'That's what they do to all Iwa children, un.' He said, whisper quiet. Sasori froze, dumbstruck. All Iwa children… including Deidara. Shit… Dei… He always seemed so confident, so sure of himself. He never showed insecurity.

'But Tenshi and Sanagi and Raiden as well, they weren't…' Sasori stuttered slightly.

'They wanted information, un. You can't molest them if you want them to talk. They'll clam up because they're too afraid, un.' Deidara said blankly. Then he smiled. 'I was so angry when they came back and their torturer was still alive, un. I knew him. I saw him once, un. When I was a teen, I caught him touching a little girl. I tried to stop him, un. They beat me up and threatened me, un. I left the next day.'

Sasori's puppet hand shivered in bottled up rage. 'Dei, when we go to war. I'll do what I can to get you killing rights to that goddamned Tsuchikage.'


	8. Chapter 8

**I adore all my readers!**

PART ONE

It happened when Kazumi decided to sneak away from her ever constant guardians, due to boredom and a need to make things explode. Teisu went with her but according to him, only to keep her out of trouble. Takuza came with as well, teasing that he could be in charge of stopping all their fights as usual. The bombs were probably what gave their location away.

'Art is a BANG, hm!' Kazumi said with blue shining eyes filled with delight.

Teisu looked up and smiled very small, testing the joints in his puppet. The puppet now called by most as Katsu because of its similarities to Kazumi, shot a needle at a leaf. Brown threads spread from the needle and the leaf slowly turned black. Teisu nodded in approval. Takuza played with his poisoned kunai, his eyes closed. He noticed the enemy first.

His dark eyes flashed open and he threw his kunai with deadly accuracy at the sound. A hiss sounded and Katsu came to life under Teisu's little fingers. Kazumi frowned, holding a handful of little butterflies, ready to launch them. 'Missed, kid.' The man growled, holding his arm where he was scratched. He fell down the next second.

His comrades leapt out from the forest, going for Kazumi. Her eyes widened in fear and she threw her butterflies. 'Get away!' She screamed, scared as any three year old would be. The butterflies detonated when they landed. Katsu grabbed Kazumi and pulled her back so she was shielded by Teisu and Takuza. She stuck her hands into her side pouches, her hand mouths chewing clay furiously.

'Go away. Our parents are nearby, they'll kill you.' Takuza lied, threatening them. He was regretting sneaking away from his mom and dad. He should've made Teisu and Kazumi stay.

'Why would we fear your parents?' One man laughed, mocking Takuza.

'His father is Itachi Uchiha. My father is Sasori no Akasuna. They're both Akatsuki! Just go and we won't tell.' Teisu bargained, worried. There were so many ninjas. They couldn't fight them. Three year olds against high-level ninjas?

'You just sealed your fate, little boy.' He sneered. With a flick of his wrist, the men jumped at them.

Katsu leapt with a twitch of Teisu's fingers, every single weapon brandished with every skill his parents taught him. Takuza was thankful that his father was so particular about weaponry skills and exceptionally glad that his mom showed him how to put poisons on them. Almost every kunai, senbon and shuriken he threw hit its mark.

Shouts of 'Katsu' rang out frantically as Kazumi worked to protect them, praying so hard that someone would come save them. But not all wishes come true and not all prayers are answered. When the remaining Iwa ninja left, they left behind the several bodies of their fallen comrades. But they left with three prizes beyond any value of money or possession.

PART TWO

'These are Takuza's…' Shizune choked on her words, pulling the blade from a body. It was her son's alright. Itachi was shaking. The members of the Akatsuki gathered as they did four years ago when Team Dojutsu was taken. No one dared to go near Itachi. He was in a silent fury. His only son. Kidnapped.

'Itachi.' Pein called softly but firmly. Tenshi stood with her team, holding back tears. Raiden and Sanagi stood at her side, tense.

'Leader-sama… I want my son back. Immediately. I'm sure Sasori and Deidara will agree.' Itachi spoke through his teeth. His Sharingan eyes were filled with rage, he dropped beside his devastated wife.

'Because of the Five Kages' Meeting, we cannot act without the Hokage's word. Konan is sending word now.' Pein assured. His angry Rinnegan eyes fixed on the pissed off faces of the other members. 'All of you, prepare for a rescue.'

Sanagi and Raiden moved to go with Hitomi, Obito and Rin but Tenshi caught them and pulled them back, a dark shadow over her face. 'We're Genin. We won't be allowed to go. We haven't earned it.'

'That's right. I'm sorry, little angel. But you will have to stay here with Sanagi and Raiden. I give you my word, we will bring them back.' Pein said, kneeling to his daughter's height as silver ringed eyes met.

PART THREE

Deidara held the paper in his hands. Naruto looked angry but that was nothing compared to Deidara's face. The ex-Iwa nin screamed in rage as he tossed the paper to the side. 'Sasori! Danna, un!' He screamed, his face red with absolute rage.

Sasori ran out to him, eyes wide in shock and confusion. The moment he saw Deidara, he rushed to hold him back. 'Deidara, calm down!' He said frantically. Deidara was ready to kill.

'I'm going to rip that bastard Tsuchikage's head clean off his shoulders, un!' Deidara yelled in his rage.

'Dei, what are you…?' Sasori managed to get out, struggling to hold back the anger-powered bomber.

'Fucking Iwa nins took Kazumi, Teisu and Takuza, un!' Deidara gritted out. Suddenly Sasori's restraining limbs were gone. The puppet puppeteer fell back, his face stunned. His son. His clenched his fists, eyes going cold as a murderous aura surrounded him.

'What are we waiting for then?'

Kisame and Chojuro leapt out and held the two furious fathers back with the same strength they used to lift their swords. 'Get off me, Kisame, un! I'm going to make Iwa a fucking crater, un!' Deidara shrieked, thrashing around in Kisame's arms.

'Release me!' Sasori demanded, struggling away from Chojuro.

'Men! Calm yourselves. There is no way you can get to Iwa in time. Pein has the Akatsuki with teams from Konoha and Suna probably already on rescue mission. Trust in them!' Mei said, trying to get through to them.

Deidara broke free, surprising everyone, falling to the ground. Angry, despairing tears fell from his eyes as he wailed like a child who just watched everything slip right through his fingers. 'You don't know what they will do to my girl!'

Sasori ripped away from Chojuro, falling beside his devastated friend and partner. If Sasori was still human… he'd be crying too. His son… He'd crush Iwa for this. If his son had been harmed in anyway… Iwa was going to know true pain. He comforted Deidara best he could. The man didn't have Sasori's experience of locking away emotions and they came pouring out.

'They'll be too late…' Deidara whined like a wounded animal. 'By now… they'll be trying to break her… oh, my baby girl.' He moaned in pain and sorrow.

Sasori had no words and hope deserted him. He sat by Deidara's side, still as a puppet, feeling utterly helpless as the thought of his son being… Sasori slammed his fist to the ground and shouted for all he was worth because he could not cry… and the sorrow needed to flood out before he blew up. It didn't matter that people may have seen the stoic emotionless man so out of control. The world should know the pain he felt at failing to protect his child.

PART FOUR

The first day passed. It had already happened. But only to Kazumi. Takuza's eyes were close to bleeding, his Sharingan forcefully activated when he saw his friend being defiled. He passed out after forcing the man into a genjutsu he'd never done before. Teisu was still calling softly to Kazumi, making a prayer of her name. His voice broke when she still didn't move.

'Zumi-chan. Kazumi. Say something.' He begged, tears running down his face making clear streaks amongst the dirt on his face. He struggled against his chains and it bit into his flesh. He cried out in pain. Kazumi stirred.

'Stop it, hm. See, Tei, I'm awake, hm. Don't hurt yourself.' She asked, her voice pitifully small. Teisu breathed in relief.

'Hold on, Zumi-chan. Someone will come get us out.' He promised though he didn't even know if it was true.

'Okay, Tei, hm. Is Takuza okay, hm?'

'He's just sleeping. Don't worry about us.' Teisu assured, so extremely glad that his friend was speaking.

'I'm sorry. Katsu's broken and probably gone by now.' She said softly, knowing he loved that puppet.

'It's okay. I'll make another just like you.' He said with a half smile. She tried hard to return one because he finally admitted that Katsu was her.

'Tei, I wanna get out of here, hm.' She murmured, feeling sleepy.

'When they come for us, we'll grab Takuza and we'll run for it. We'll run all the way back home.' He promised her earnestly.

'Tei, I wanna sleep, hm.' She yawned, one eye still looking at Teisu. He smiled at her.

'Sleep then, Zumi-chan. I'll keep watch.' With that final promise, Kazumi fell asleep with her friends' presence as balm to her invisible wounds.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sad for Kazumi! And I wrote it!**

PART ONE

When Pein led the rescue, he sent Team Prodigy to go get the children. He'd never seen Itachi so furious in his entire life. It was a complete massacre wherever he stood. Shizune took down so many, bodies littered the streets with senbons sticking out of them. Rin had chakra scalpels on her hands and a murderous look on her face as she took down men with just a single touch. Kakashi fought alongside his wife and former teammates. A torture building broke down, revealing Tobi, standing there without his mask. Pein would've never thought that same person acted like a five year old most of the time.

Even his other members were all furious. He ran into the streets and summoned various creatures to do his bidding as his angel flew overhead, guarding him and spilling tainted Iwa blood. Suddenly something strange happened that made Hidan look up from his fight. A flash of familiar silver and purple eyes. Was it…?

'Go to the men in black and red and the Leaf and Sand ninja. Go now!' She ordered the freed children firmly but calmly, taking a large scythe from her back. It was clear that she was all cut up. There were stitches everywhere.

'Hidan, pay attention!' Kakuzu yelled, forced to take down another man before he cut off Hidan's stupid head.

'Nii-san. It's been quite a fucking while, hasn't it? You fucking missed me, didn't you?' The silver haired girl asked completely calm though you could see the love in her eyes as she came beside her brother with unparalleled speed.

'Imouto! I'm going to fucking kill every Iwa nin for this.' Hidan swore loudly, pulling his sister into a brief one armed hug. She pushed him off and sliced into someone, licking off the blood; her skin darkened drastically.

'Nii-san, later! Will you fucking fight now?' She said in a light tone, stabbing herself and killing the man in front of her, letting out a pleased hum. Hidan laughed loud and swung his scythe.

PART TWO

'Kazumi! Teisu!' Daisuke called out, his flute in his hand, ready to kill anyone in his way.

'Takuza! Kazumi!' Masaru shouted, busting a door open with a spell.

'Teisu! Takuza!' Hitomi screamed for the children. A hoarse voice called back.

'Takuza!' She yelled in relief, rushing to the little boy. His eyes were bleeding and the Sharingan was activated and clearly greatly stressed. He was unconscious a moment later. Daisuke rushed in with his brother. Hitomi ripped some of her shirt and wet it with her drinking water, tying it around his eyes, noting tear-streaks.

Daisuke broke the chains on Kazumi's wrists, spooking them. 'Kazumi!' He called softly, reaching for the little artist. His fingertips brushed her arm and she flinched back with a scared cry. Daisuke withdrew with a pained expression, realizing immediately what had happened to her. Kazumi's terrified voice seemed to wake up Teisu.

'No!' He yelled, eyes wild and hair matted as he lurched forward, the chains biting into his wrists, reopening the wound yet again. Masaru cut the chains and held the small child.

'Teisu. It's us.' He assured, shaking him lightly. Teisu blinked and then he began to cry. The sound shook up Kazumi. She looked up, her fringe flipped and Daisuke choked, calling the attention of his team. There where her left eye should've been sparkling blue… the iris had dulled to cloudy white. She covered it with her small hand.

'He said… Now I'm just like Daddy, hm.' She whispered brokenly. Hitomi passed Takuza into Daisuke's arms. She saw how she flinched earlier with Daisuke. She reached slowly for the little girl.

'Let's get you home. Your mom's waiting for you.' Hitomi said, gently curling her arms around the small girl. Kazumi wrapped her arms around her tight, though she no longer cried, all out of tears. She looked at Teisu's despaired face.

'Don't worry, Tei, hm. Remember, we'll grab Takuza… run all the way home, hm.' She whispered to him. He stopped his tears and they looked at the unconscious Uchiha with appreciation, the bond of friendship flowed thick between the three of them. He was the one that withstood the pain in his eyes, using whatever his father had taught him to push back the enemy every time they moved to hurt any one of them. Too bad, it still wasn't enough.

Team Prodigy left the fight to the rest of the ninja. They ran all the way back home tightly holding a child each as they relayed their success to the other members.

PART THREE

'Dei…' Sasori called quietly. This was going to crush his heart but he was her father. He deserved to know. Hikari must be tears. Is Sari tending to Teisu now? They said… he sustained scars on his wrists that would last forever. Because he tried to protect Takuza and Kazumi. Takuza too has damaged his eyes in protecting his friends and was now undergoing treatment with Tsunade, his mother and Sakura. Sasuke had been extremely worried for his nephew.

Kazumi exhausted herself, used up all her clay and even called attention to herself when those Iwa bastards moved to harm Teisu and Takuza. 'Danna? Is that from Konoha, un?' He asked in equal amounts of fear and hope.

'I'm sorry, Dei. She's back safe now with Hikari but she's showing clear signs. Teisu and Takuza saw it happen.' Sasori forced out, hating the broken look on his friend's face. Deidara wiped the tears from his face, holding back his anger. This was cruel. It was far too cruel. But it had to be done. 'There's more.'

'More, un? What more?' The blonde demanded, fearful and pissed off. Sasori looked incredibly tortured.

'They blinded her left eye. So she would look like you.'

Deidara roared in rage but he didn't run after the Tsuchikage again. Sasori would've preferred it. He would have preferred having to restrain a furious Deidara rather than have to hear the heart-wrenching sobs that ripped from the bomber's throat. The sound was too much. Sasori hugged his friend unsurely, not used to comforting someone. Deidara hung on as if it was the only thing keeping him going.

PART FOUR

'Mom.' Kazumi said quietly. She was a lot quieter now. Hikari wished for her loud adventurous daughter again.

'Sweetheart.' Hikari answered, turning to her daughter. Her eyes widened in shock. Kazumi stood with a kunai in her hand that was too big for her. She had sliced across the side of her tummy. 'Come here, Kazumi.'

She took her daughter's hand and pulled her to where the first aid kit was. Her fringe was always down now to hide her blind eye. She no longer pushed it back to show off her twinkling orbs. Kazumi didn't seem to even notice the pain. When Hikari lifted the shirt and cleaned the wound, she understood immediately why her baby girl did what she did. There was an old wound there, the Iwa rock symbol had been carved into her pristine skin. She had sliced right through it.

Kazumi thought back to how her friends tried so hard to protect her. They did everything they could and she was helpless, powerless to free herself. To save them. If she had been stronger, she could have stopped her own kidnapping, stopped them from taking her eye, stopped them from… touching her and branding her with the symbol of evil… Iwa. She could've avoided seeing Teisu and Takuza, the ones who gifted her with their rare smiles, usually so quiet and calm, crying for her.

'I hate Iwa.'

'I know. I do too.' Hikari soothed, wrapping up the weeping wound. The mother wondered how long it would be before the wounds on her little girl's heart and soul healed.

PART FIVE

'Teisu…' Sari called to her son. He was working on a new puppet because Katsu had been destroyed. Teisu was naturally quiet but now he was whisper silent and there were times… when his loving warm brown eyes would go so cold… It made Sari worry so much.

'Yes, Mother.' He answered, stopping his work but not even turning to look at her.

'Do you want me to help you make it?' She asked gently. Night had fallen and her heart quickened by a single pace when the moonlight reflected off his wrist, showing off the healing scars.

'No thank you, Mother.' He replied. The carving tool did not rise again though. He was thinking about it again. He wanted to become stronger. He asked her to train him until Sasori returned but she wanted for him to wait. Give him time to heal both physically and emotionally. But he wasn't getting any better. Plus he was only three.

'If you start eating like you're supposed to again and promise to take care of yourself… I'll train you.' She bargained. Her son had been getting too thin, refusing to eat or leave his room, constantly working on the new puppet.

'Alright, Mother. He agreed, walking out to his mom. She placed a guiding puppet's hand on his head and shut the door. But not before noticing slight slant of the puppet's blue eyes and the long flowing blonde hair. Beside it, there was another that held crimson eyes and a silent face, senbon surrounding it. The puppets… of his friends.

PART SIX

'Father, when will I see again?' He asked silently. Shizune looked worriedly at Itachi.

'In about a week. I promise your training will begin when your eyes are healthy.' Itachi assured his son. Shizune frowned.

'Itachi, he's three! Isn't it too dangerous at his age?' She said worriedly, stroking her son's hair. The boy smiled at her but it was obvious that he was only doing it for her. His heart wasn't in it. He had lost his innocence in Iwa. He wouldn't smile so freely anymore.

'Yes but it's even more dangerous to leave his Sharingan untrained when he can already activate it.' Itachi explained, looking at his wife. She looked unsatisfied. 'What is it, Shizune?'

Her eyes were fixed on their son. 'I wish we left Iwa in complete ruin.' She whispered.

'We will when Sasori and Deidara are with us. It is their right as well.' Itachi promised quietly, eyes too on his son.

Takuza couldn't see but he could still hear. He heard pain and anger and sadness in his parents' voices. He heard those same emotions in the shouts of Teisu and the whimpering of Kazumi in Iwa. He promised himself that he would be strong enough to never have to hear those sounds again.

PART SEVEN

'You led an attack on my village? Was once not enough?' The Tsuchikage exploded for the first time since the meetings.

'The first time you took Ame's princess, an Uchiha and the son of Kakashi Sharingan. We led a rescue.' Naruto defended, gritting his teeth in anger. Even Kurama was irritated, deep inside. Annoying Tsuchikage.

'Then why is Kazekage involved as well?' He spat, truly angry when he heard that Kazumi had been taken. He could've used her so well, she'd have been easier than Deidara at such a young age.

'We are allies. Besides, you took a child of Suna. The son of Sasori no Akasuna.' Gaara put in. Sasori's cold eyes were glaring at the Tsuchikage with clear killing intent. But he had control. He held himself back. Deidara was having a tougher time. He was shaking. Sasuke was keeping an eye on him too.

'And you have taken one of mine. Deidara is a missing nin of Iwa. His child still belongs to us. Where is little Kazumi now?' Tsuchikage demanded, eyes glinting. Perhaps he could still…

'She's not yours, un.' Deidara growled but shut his mouth right afterwards, realizing he had spoken out of place. Naruto didn't reprimand him.

'Deidara maybe a missing nin but his wife and Kazumi's mother is a Konoha ANBU. Kazumi is a citizen of Konoha.' Naruto defended, eyes only on the Tsuchikage. 'While our teams were there, we also freed the other children and a special individual you had somehow captured.'

'Where are they now?' The Tsuchikage blew up, livid.

'I'm not telling.' Naruto said almost childishly, smirking.

'Our children are safe?' The Raikage asked for confirmation. For such a large, imposing man, his eyes were soft with worry and hope.

Gaara nodded with a smile. 'They have undergone torture but they will receive treatment.'

'Who's the special individual?' Mizukage asked interestedly now that she was sure that the children of her country were safe.

'The sister of the immortal Akatsuki member Hidan. She's immortal too though and also a missing nin of Yugakure. She and Hidan are responsible for a large part of Iwa's destruction.' Naruto explained with a slight smile. He muttered something like 'the rest was Hikari and Sari'. Deidara and Sasori smirked with pride. 'It seems the Tsuchikage is trying to use our bonds of family and friendship against us.'

'Yes…' Mei agreed, her eyes in dangerous slits.

'It doesn't matter if you take the children. I made sure to fix them properly. Deidara should know about that. Perhaps I went soft on him. He'll find that I doubled it with Kazumi…' The Tsuchikage taunted, even chuckling. Deidara sprang forward. Sasuke reached out but Kankuro managed to get him, fixing chakra strings and pulling him back to his place.

'Dei.' Sasori called quietly. Deidara stopped struggling and stood at his place. Kankuro broke off the strings.

'You should keep a tighter leash on your bodyguard.' Tsuchikage suggested, watching his former student with amusement.

'Not really. I'd have killed you by now if you had taken my kids.' Naruto said with an easy smile, a clear threat.

'You have kids?' The Tsuchikage asked, making his interest painfully obvious.

'You won't touch them.' Naruto snarled, slamming his fist on the table dangerously when he heard the threat to his children. The Tsuchikage laughed. Rage boiled over in every single person in the room. Oh, there will be war… Naruto wasn't going to let that bastard lay another finger on any child ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hehe… I wouldn't put in a character unnecessarily. Remember how lonely Masaru is? Hidan's sister, Misa! Make the connection!**

PART ONE

The Kages dispersed after that day. The Raikage agreed to join their alliance with the Akatsuki and so they all returned to their respective nations to plan for the war. The children that were released were in their countries, receiving aid. Strategies were marked out and the Akatsuki gladly welcomed yet another immortal.

'What the fuck happened to you, Imouto? You look like my bastard partner.' Hidan said concerning his sister's multiple stitches, after completing the ritual with his sister. They both had Iwa blood in their hair. They found two snooping around the Akatsuki base.

'Oh… Iwa's goddamned Explosion Corps blew me to bits because I killed their fucking captain. That's why the healing's so fucking slow!' Misa growled in irritation, though her face stayed impassive.

'Hey Hidan… Can we train?' Masaru asked, appearing up in a tree. Misa snapped her eyes up and they met yellow feral ones that widened in curiosity.

'Where are Hitomi and Daisuke? Fucking?' He teased then noticing his sister staring at Masaru and vice versa.

Masaru cringed. 'Hidan, shut up. I didn't need the mental image. They're out on a date and I'm bored.' He looked back at the girl's purple eyes and long silver hair. He hopped down a bit too close and she threw out her scythe instinctively. The sixteen year old caught it in time but it cut through his arm bandages. They fell off to reveal his sapphire tattoos. 'You shouldn't do that.' He said softly, his fangs showing. She cocked her head.

'You shouldn't have come closer without fucking introducing yourself first.' She countered, her face perfectly calm even though her eyes showed a fight. Hidan shuffled. She retracted her scythe.

'Your sister? I recall Leader-sama saying something about her.' Masaru asked Hidan in an almost bored tone.

'Oh yeah, I forgot, Team Prodigy hasn't met her yet. Yeah, this is my fucking sister, Misa.' Hidan said enthusiastically. Masaru didn't know why but this girl Misa was intriguing him yet also… irritating him. He had no idea how. She was completely impassive much like him.

'Hey, what's with the fucking tattoos and the weird hair?' She asked rudely, of course.

Masaru twitched. 'The tattoos are my bloodlimit. This is my natural hair colour.' Then he moved fast, coming right in front of her. Her eyes went wide and she moved to swing her scythe but Masaru held it tight. Hidan watched awkwardly… What the hell?

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' She demanded, her voice slightly pissed. Her face was completely emotionless but he could see the danger in her purple eyes.

'Introducing myself. My name's Masaru Kasai. The last of the Kasai clan, a member of Team Prodigy, ANBU and Akatsuki.' He said in a monotone. She stared into those wise calm eyes. She wanted to make him lose control. She wanted to see what chaos he was capable off. How strange, she wasn't her brother after all… He slipped her hand off her scythe when her guard was down. Her gripped tightened on his hand. He brought it to his lips briefly and released her, taking a few steps back.

Hidan groaned loudly. 'Fuck you, Masaru. No one does that olden days shit anymore! Don't fucking use that shit move to hit on my imouto!' The Jashinist said in irritation.

'I'm not hitting on your sister, Hidan. I'm doing what any man should do when he meets a woman. Besides, she might have killed me by now if I pulled a move on her.' Masaru assured, casting his gaze on Misa. How could she possibly push his buttons when she didn't do anything? He was completely okay with Hidan.

'How observant of you… Don't fucking touch me again, you motherfucker.' She ordered disdainfully even though she silently admitted to herself that his touch took her off guard. His tattoos had sent a little magic to her skin. She picked up her scythe.

'It's not like you're easy to kill. But I'll beat the shit out of anyone who tries to hit on my imouto.' Hidan said protectively. Masaru raised an amused eyebrow. Hidan was the protective big brother? Who would've thought?

'Nii-san, shut the fuck up. I'll do that myself.' She said proudly. Masaru really couldn't resist. Weird because he usually could.

'Careful, Misa… You might be the one to get hurt.' It was mockery… he knew. But he couldn't help himself. Very strange.

'I'm a Jashinist, baka. I'm fucking immortal.' She bragged which wasn't like her at all. She'd usually ignore or just kill any idiot that mocked her not join in with their immaturity.

'Imouto… he's right.' Hidan put in, his face straight for once. The shock of seeing her brother so serious… he didn't even swear. She turned to him with naïve eyes, a little sister's eyes…

'What do you mean, Nii-san? Jashin-sama has gifted us both.' She said surely. A bit of uncertainty leaked out though. When it came to religion, she trusted her brother completely, the one who taught it to her in the first place. He gave her the key to immortality through Jashin.

'Masaru found a loop hole while fighting me. Kakuzu watches my back now just in case. We'll have to find you a fucking partner who can do that for you when you fight in the war.' Hidan said with a grin to reassure his little sister. He was usually the immature one but he always stepped up to protect her and take care of her when she needed it.

'No need. Hokage-sama was planning on placing her with you and you're in the same division as I am. I will watch for her.' Masaru offered. He doesn't know what it was about her that made him do that so he just excused it as doing it for Hidan. They were friends after all.

'What's the fucking loophole?' She asked grudgingly, being entrusted to someone she found undeniably annoying. She was clueless as to why. She dealt with Hidan fine but his calm was so grating. But then she was much the same too.

'If someone consumes your blood then that person can kill you.' Hidan recited simply like he said it too many times before. Then he beamed, serious air dispelled instantly. 'No worries though, Masaru's a fucking animal. He'll tear their fucking heads off before they can even move.' Misa remembered the incredible speed at which he moved in front of her and the sureness of his fingers on her scythe. Not to mention his fangs… Powerful.

He sighed in exasperation. 'I wish you wouldn't go around telling people that. I don't do that very often.'

PART TWO

'Hitomi…' Daisuke breathed, tracing the line of her delicate jaw. She smiled at him, her mask pooled around her neck. She was so beautiful. He leaned over and she closed her eyes, expecting a kiss. He brushed his lips over the scar on her eye. 'You… make me high.'

'I never understand why you do that.' She said, leaning on his toned chest, listening to the intricate music of his heart. There was a special piece in there that was more complex. It took a long time for that one. Orochimaru was proud of his work though. She touched the scar.

'Easy. You're beautifully different. And that takes guts. Your ferocity is appealing to me. Therefore, you make me high.' He said bluntly, pressing his lips to her silver hair. She sighed happily.

'I don't know how you know just what to say at just the right time.' She confided, snuggling into his side. He chuckled and stroked her cheek with one hand. A soft tune blew out. 'I love how your chakra jumps when I'm around and your body makes music. Like it knows I love it.'

'And I love making you music. I love that you love it. So I know you'll love this.' He teased, getting up and alighting a kiss on her lips softly before he walked out into the breezy field.

His body emitted soft and harsh sounds together, contrasting in the most uniquely drastic way. Hitomi was caught in the sweet sound. It was so stunning and pleasant to hear. Heaven's music. But the sound sliced deep into the ground in erratic motions completely destroying the grass. This sound was precise and everything it touched crumbled into nothing. When the jutsu stopped and the music faded, there was a lovely flora pattern with Daisuke in the center. It was deadly and beautiful just like the user.

Hitomi raised from the ground and danced her way in between the petals, captivating her boyfriend with the way she moved. She didn't know how she did it when her certain legs felt like jelly inside. She fell lightly into his open arms, caged to his chest where the music still played. It made the perfect symphony, coupled with the constant beat of his heart. Complete together.

'I call it Peach Blossom. I made it… specially to protect you in the war. Masaru can dodge it with speed but… Only you would be able to dodge it with grace and ease… I swear you will live through this war even if it means I will not.' He promised. Her loving eyes gained a determined fire as she looked into his mesmerizing violet eyes.

'You're not dying. I won't let you. I swear.' She couldn't bear it if she never heard his music and his voice again.

PART THREE

'Daddy.' Tenshi spoke, clearly upset. Her seven year old frame was stuck in the door. Konan was speaking to her husband. He opened his arms for his child. Seven years old… she was a mature girl but she had no qualms running to the comfort of any one of her parents' arms.

'You've become quite the eavesdropper.' He whispered softly, stroking her hair. Their crimson strands mixed easily. Konan smiled at the sweet sight.

'You trained me so hard… you always told me I was different from other Genin. Why can't I fight with you and Mom and the other Akatsuki? I'm an angel like Mom right? Angels protect god.' She justified, she was so afraid that this war would somehow manage to kill her invincible father. He didn't look as invincible since the day she snuck in and saw his crippled form. Her question made it sound like a child's question. There were a hundred answers she knew but she wanted to know what Pein would say. He knew that.

'I'm your father. Fathers protect their children. It's that simple. Besides, you have a mission.' Nagato said, nudging her to her mother. Konan held out her hand and she took it easily.

Ame's angels walked out of their god's office and into Konan's work space. Papers flew around in the form of origami. Tenshi loved this room because of it. Konan snatched a paper plane out of the air and straightened it out, placing it in her daughter's hands. Tenshi stared at it. It was a mission for her with the rest of Team Dojutsu minus Neji as her backup. Ame's mission with Konoha supporting.

'You're putting Ame with the Konoha refuges?' She asked in disbelief.

'Your father and I have decided that it's best since we're so close to Konoha and our refuges here have been found out by Iwa ninjas.'

'Then why am I specially needed there?' She asked in confusion. Konan smiled at her child and fixed the paper flower in her fiery hair.

'The people of Konoha… they trust you. More than they trust Akatsuki members like your father and I. You are Ame's angel princess. The people of Ame look up to you. It is because of these two factors that your father and I are entrusting you with this mission. You're going to protect them but it is more than that. You are our pride and joy and it will be you that will keep these people holding on, hoping for the best.' Konan said, stroking her little girl's cheek with a trusting smile.

'I'm still worried.'

Konan sighed in exasperation but the smile stayed. 'I will watch over your father. Don't worry, he'll come back to you.' She reassured.

Tenshi wrapped her arms around Konan tightly. Konan caught her along with the impact, returning the hug with one arm while placing the other on her daughter's head comfortingly. 'Watch over yourself too, Mom.'

'We'll both come back to you, my baby angel. Then we can go dance in the rain.' Konan promised, kissing her baby girl's hair lovingly.

PART FOUR

'Does it feel okay, un?' Deidara asked gently. He couldn't touch his daughter without her flinching. She controlled it better now though. It wasn't like and obvious flinching but more like a brief tensing of her muscles.

'It's a little strange but… I like it, hm.' She said with a smile. She swept her fringe aside to reveal the new metal eye piece Deidara and Sasori had designed for her. She turned it on and winced immediately. Hikari startled up but Deidara calmed her, placing a hand on hers.

'The pain will go away when you're used to it, un. Then you can use it properly.' Deidara assured as she turned it off. Her fringe swung down and she looked up at her father with a small smile. It was adorable. Mini female Deidara smiling up at big male Deidara.

'Now I'm just like you, Daddy, hm!' She said happily. Deidara froze. That was exactly what Iwa wanted. But here she was saying it proudly and as strong as ever. Time would heal her psychological wounds like they had with Deidara. They had damaged her but she made the best of it. She was the bird with the broken wing. The one that made the bird a better flyer. Just like Deidara.

He was proud of her. Not all three year olds can boast taking out several of Iwa's finest shinobi. Which was exactly what she did in her attempt to escape. 'Yeah, un. You're just like me. And you're a work of art too, just like your mom.' He said with a heartfelt smile. Kazumi went teary-eyed, always wanting to receive the same compliment her mom was pretty enough to get. For the first time since her kidnapping, she didn't flinch or tense when she hugged her father.

PART FIVE

'Kazumi and Takuza are coming to Suna to hide? Why?' Teisu asked his father. They were doing light training, just to test out his new puppets and new abilities. They were much better.

'Because it's too predictable to have you three in Konoha or have all of you in your own villages. That and Kazumi threw a fit.' Sasori added lastly. Teisu cracked a small smile. He did not smile very often now and he did not smile for just anyone. 'These puppets are very well done. Did your mother help you?'

'No. Mother taught me but I wanted to make them myself.' Teisu answered, keeping the simple smile on his face for a little longer. The scars on his wrists stayed even when everything faded. Not everything… but his parents didn't need to worry themselves.

'Did it hurt?' Sasori asked suddenly, unable to keep his anger at Iwa down. He had control but it had to come out at some point. Teisu looked at his angry father, surprised. He held up his wrist and twisted it, moving the puppet as well.

'This?' He questioned. He looked at his wrists for a while more. 'It hurt more that I couldn't help Zumi-chan and Takuza.'

His son was darker now. Innocence had been lost when he slew his enemy and then he had been broken once when he witnessed his friends' torture. This one thing wouldn't make a difference. Teisu's heart was still in the right place. 'When I come back from the war, I'll bring you someone skilled and show you how to make human puppets.'

Teisu's eyes glittered. 'One day, I'm gonna save everyone I love.' Sasori smiled and patted his son's head with his puppet hand.

PART SIX

Takuza shot up in his bed in shock, he managed to stay quiet though. His eyes were activated in fear and anger and they were bleeding again. He shut them tight and tried to breathe and calm down like how his father showed him.

Itachi opened the door and entered the room, seeing his son with blood on his hands and face. 'Takuza.'

'Father. I had a nightmare.' The child explained, looking up with black eyes once more. Itachi turned for a moment and called his wife.

'Do you want to tell me about it?' Itachi asked gently, picking up his three year old son.

'You already know.' Takuza stated, understanding his father's intelligence. Kazumi's whimpers and Teisu's crying voices still filled his mind.

'Yes.' Itachi admitted, stroking through his son's hair to calm him. He had come running when he felt the sudden chakra spike. Shizune appeared, looking distressed when she saw the blood. She rushed to her baby boy, healing hands ready.

'Don't worry, Mother.' Takuza soothed softly, patting his mother's hands. Takuza loved silence. He was very aware just like Itachi so he heard the quiet almost nonexistent sounds that were coming from his mom. She smiled for him and took away her hands, moving into the bathroom and returning with a wet cloth to wipe away the blood.

'You're quite sharp if you could hear that.' Itachi commented so quietly, Shizune didn't hear it. Takuza did. He smiled at his father.

'I don't like hearing sounds like that. It hurts… inside.' The three year old tried to explain, rubbing his chest when he said the last word, not having the vocabulary to elaborate. Shizune heard this one and both adults knew exactly what he was talking about. 'I'm going to be as strong as Father one day. Then I can help everybody and I'll never have to hear sounds like that ever again.'

Shizune cleaned him up and tucked him back in with a soft soothing lullaby and a kiss of a mother's love on his forehead, all under the watchful, protective eyes of Itachi Uchiha.


	11. Chapter 11

**WAR… is coming… :D**

PART ONE

'Take care of Father and Mother, okay, Hitomi?' Sanagi told his sister as they sat on the porch after training together. Her Akatsuki cloak was spread out on a chair and she was in her usual shirt, skirt and bandages. Her ANBU tattoo was showing off proudly on her arm.

'Of course, someone has too.' She murmured with a hint of playfulness. Her brother was a bit serious for a seven year old but he always smiled and laughed just for her. He loved his family a lot but there was just a bond between him and her that was… special.

'If you don't come back okay, I'll fireball Daisuke.' He said smugly. Hitomi giggled and ruffled his dark hair. She had her father's silver hair and her mother's oval face and he had the exact opposite but they both shared the same black eyes. Except that one of Hitomi's was white.

'Do well on your mission, Sanagi. Concentrate and focus. My job is to protect and fight on the battlefield. You have a job to protect the Ame and Konoha people. Not to mention your own teammates. Remember what Dad and Mom taught us?' She advised; her brother's black orbs looked back adoringly at her.

'Protect your teammates. Never abandon your friends. Even if you have to break the rules.' He said firmly. Hitomi smiled and patted his head. He only ever allowed his family to do those childish things to him and Hitomi more often.

'That's exactly right.'

PART TWO

'Raiden'll protect everyone!' He proclaimed to his father. Obito picked up his son and swung him in a wide circle, laughing childishly.

'Because we're good boys!' Tobi added in, playing with Raiden. He didn't doubt his son's abilities one bit. He knows that Sanagi trains with many members of the family both his own and Uchiha. He has also seen once, Tenshi training desperately hard with Nagato. He preferred to keep his son's training secret. Some even Rin was not aware of. She'd forbid it for sure.

But it would be this special and dangerous training that allowed Raiden to carry out his missions and save his friends and teammates. That was the most important thing. He'd always lived by that code. To always put friends before himself. It was why he was so willing to give Kakashi his eye after making sure he and Rin were safely out off the way of those falling boulders so many years ago.

He remembered a while after he had returned and Kakashi… for a genius, he was pretty stupid. The masked man offered to return Obito's eye. He laughed at him so hard, he swore Kakashi was about to tackle him to shut him up. Why would he want it back? It was a gift. And Kakashi had used it well. After all, he did help produce the Sixth Hokage, one of the most talented Uchiha in the history of the clan and a kunoichi that could heal and hurt with the same hand, more skilled than the Godaime Hokage.

His friend was no longer so much of a jerk. Maybe a bit of an ass still. But hey… things worked out well. He was married to Rin, had an exceptionally talented son with a big heart and a gentle nature. He wasn't going to let that all go. He was going to come back alive from this war…not that Rin and Raiden would allow him to leave them anyway. They had him wrapped tight around their cunning fingers.

PART THREE

'It's not fair…' Naruto's son, Kaisho, whined, blue eyes flashing. His twin sister, Kairi sighed disappointedly. Their father just got back and they were told that he would be leaving again, this time with their gentle mom too. Kurama's… pups you could say, grumbled along with their twin containers, agreeing.

'Hn. Father and Mother are leaving too.' The pink-haired Izuna Uchiha said in a sort of complaining tone. Yes, he might have pink hair but he was strong and he wouldn't let anyone bully him or push him around.

'Cousins!' The three year old girl of the group said enthusiastically, jumping up. True enough, Neji's four year old twins approached, silent but sparked up, jumping and dodging around each other, clashing small kunais lightly on occasion. It may seem dangerous to some but these are Tenten's children after all.

'You as well?' The Fuyuki asked for confirmation, not even blinking his white eyes. Fuyuko stuck out her tongue in distaste. A whole bunch of dojutsu children were now gathered. The lone Uchiha felt a little strange to be surrounded by four Byakugan users. He wished his cousin Takuza would show up.

PART FOUR

'I didn't know you sing.' Shikamaru said, leaning against his daughter's bedroom door. Choutzu and Inoshi had fallen asleep one with chips in his hand the other with a paint brush. Ino and Chouji had visited with their spouses and the kids went into Shikami's room to play. He just came to check on them.

'Mom taught it to me. She sings it for me before I sleep.' Shikami revealed, her voice serene as she played with her hand fans. Shikamaru's eyebrows raised dramatically. Temari… sings?

'I've never heard her before.' Shikami grinned at her Dad's statement, lying back on her bed with her fingers linked behind her head.

'It's a pride thing. She sings it to you sometimes too. When you're asleep. She's really calm and gentle.' She told her father, resuming the song softly. He stood there and listened until it ended.

'Shika… what? Oh, that song.' Temari said, originally coming to see what her husband was up too. She heard the endings of the song. Her daughter smiled at her then looked at the peaceful faces of her friends with a soft fondness that she didn't show often.

'Boys are so troublesome.' She sighed, closing her eyes. 'Always getting into trouble and moving all over the place. They never just sit and relax.' She half-complained. Temari was stunned.

'I don't know if I should be horrified that she's using that damn word or pleased that she's defending our gender.' Temari admitted. Shikamaru chuckled and his daughter peeked at him with dark intelligent eyes.

'That doesn't apply to Dad though.' She allowed nonchalantly. There was a hint of pride in that voice.

'And you're the only girl that's not troublesome.' Shikamaru shot back. It was true though. Even Hitomi received the damn troublesome comment before but his daughter never did. She was the exception.

'This is one of those father-daughter moments.' Temari sighed happily, unable to push away the mushy, girly feelings. Shikamaru laughed lightly at his wife's sudden change of attitude and gave her lips a soft kiss before pulling her back to their friends. Shikami waited till they left and then continued singing softly for the two sleeping boys. Yeah, they were troublesome but it was her job to look after them while they got themselves in trouble, caring for her.

PART FIVE

**In case you don't remember, Tsuyosa is an Iwa ninja from Hitomi's Chunnin exams. He has a crush on her.**

Tsuyosa looked out over his destroyed home. Konoha ninjas had struck again together with their allies. He knew it wasn't their fault. He felt like a coward. A coward because he didn't try to help the kidnapped children. Not the first time and not the second. He heard the little girl, the legendary Deidara of Iwa's daughter, cry out in anger and embarrassment. He understood what it felt like. He got the same treatment as a child.

He used to be so ignorant. He thought his village was amazing. He thought that he would do anything to help his village. But he grew up, he was different. The only thing that hadn't changed was his infatuation with that girl, Hitomi. She was probably taken by now. Probably fallen in love with one of her teammates. But boy… She had been something else. She was the only thing he held of his childhood. His pleasant disposition, his friendly optimism. It all went away. Destroyed by Iwa.

He knew that Iwa wasn't completely gone. Their best, most talented, all the Tsuchikage's secret weapons, they were all hidden away safely in case of events like this one. Iwa deserved it. They were worse than the Hidden Mist back when it was called the Blood Mist. He worried. He worried so much because he had gotten a glimpse of her when she came to rescue the children. She was Akatsuki of course and an ANBU as well. She will fight in the war. Would he have to fight her?

He didn't want to. He doesn't think he can bear to snuff out her light. She'd probably kick his ass anyway. She shouldn't have to waste chakra and strength on him. He wasn't worth it. He would be honored to die by her hand. Maybe he'd just let her kill him. His fists clenched in self-rage. That was just like him… a coward. Despicable. He decided then and there, for the sake of such a special person, the only good memory he had left… he's not going to be a coward anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ready? Let's check in on Misa and Masaru! Before the WAR sucks out all the fun…**

PART ONE

Misa huffed lightly as she threw her scythe again. She wasn't doing the ritual. But Masaru's constant evasion made her almost want to sacrifice him to Jashin. Irritating bastard. Her scythe sliced another rip in his shirt. He alighted on the ground, looking perfectly fine, not a scratch on him. They were training together often now so they'd be used to each other when they fought in the war. They worked out the moves and now Misa was practicing keeping the enemy away from her.

So far so good. Masaru hasn't sliced into her skin yet. Which means an enemy shouldn't be able to. Too bad, she didn't manage to get him either. And he was so bloody quiet. It's like he was ignoring her on purpose. It annoyed her to no end. She disconnected the three blades and hurled them all. He dodged them all but he had to use a spell to knock away one of the blades. She smirked proudly, hiding her smugness. She was so caught up, she wasn't able to dodge properly when one of it boomeranged back to her. It cut her upper arm. It was a shallow cut but it stung.

Blood dripped down her arm as she gripped it. Masaru approached cautiously, tearing some of his ripped up shirt and wrapping it around the superficial wound. That's when she finally noticed the soft glow of his chest tattoos. With her other hand, she made one last rip on his shirt so it dropped off of his frame. He looked at her disapprovingly.

'You bastard, you have more?' She demanded. He was supposed to be watching her back. She wanted to know what he was capable of.

'Yes.' He confirmed, his fangs making themselves known. Her face shifted very slightly. She quickly put on an indifferent mask to hide it but he was too quick. He covered his mouth and averted his eyes away from hers uncharacteristically. 'I apologize.'

'Why?' She asked simply. He knew she wasn't asking why he said sorry. He sighed, hand still over his mouth, hiding his fangs from view while he spoke.

'It's not you personally. Jashinists in general I think. You have sweeter, more fragrant blood. It's very appealing to me.' He revealed embarrassedly. His voice didn't show it but there was a pink hue on his cheeks.

Misa blinked. She had never thought anything adorable before… She got back on topic. 'Have you ever…?' She started. He cut her off.

'Your brother. I had to run into the woods immediately to look for fresh kill. Kakuzu and Kisame were relatively surprised. They were sure I would savage him.'

'That's pretty fucking interesting.'

'Excuse me?' He demanded stoically though his flashing yellow eyes said he hadn't taken her last comment well. There was something in the lack of a proper tone… perhaps she just wasn't used to dealing with people like herself. She snapped. Her purple eyes flashed right back.

'You're so fucking irritating, you know that?' She yelled, brows furrows in annoyance and her mouth was curled into an open grimace. Masaru has never seen so much emotion burst out of anyone before. He paused for a moment, eyes on her expression.

He burst out laughing and god, he sure did laugh loudly. He laughed without reserve, his face showing off absolute humor and joy. This made her confused but then she got even more irritated. 'Can you shut your fucking face already, you son of a bitch?' she swore violently, the appropriate emotions showing on her countenance.

He laughed even harder proudly flashing those sharp teeth and she had to admit she took the time to appreciate the rare show of unreserved emotion on his own face. When his laughter died down to a grin and a soft chuckled, he realized his fangs were still out. He covered his mouth again and looked away. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you.'

She slapped his hand away from his face. 'Get that away from your fucking mouth. You look like a sissy schoolgirl.' She insulted, showing that she didn't mind the fangs and she didn't mind that he thought her blood was absolutely delicious. 'Why the hell did you laugh anyway?'

He grinned at her, fangs and all. He looked pretty damn cute. 'Because I think you're pretty damn irritating too.' She froze and stared at him then she giggled. Immediately, she slapped her hand over her mouth as if she could take back the offending sound.

He chuckled and knocked her hand away. 'Get that away from your fucking mouth. You look like a sissy schoolgirl.' He mimicked her in mockery. She scowled at him, pissed enough to try and hurt him. She stooped to get one of her blades but his hand smacked down on it as she was lifting it up. It knocked her back and she unthinkingly pulled him with her. He threw out his hands on either side of her so he wouldn't squish her but he didn't fall quite right.

Their lips met. Bliss erupted in their mouths. Instinct drove the two people. Her hair splayed around her head like a halo as her hands took on a mind of their own, traveling the canvas of his chest. His two toned hair fell forward, framing his face and tickling hers. Skin moved in sync, slipping and sliding against each other, damp and hot. Then all hell broke loose. Misa snagged her lip on Masaru's fang. Blood seeped into their mouths. He moved back, gasping for air as the sweet sensation exploded on his tongue. The atmosphere was hot and steamy between them, their lips barely an inch apart. His pupils narrowed into slits.

In a split second he was off of her, kneeling on the ground, his head close to the dirt as he fisted his hands in the grass, trying his best to think through the sinfully heavenly taste that had invaded his mouth. She sat up and waited at a distance, giving him space. After a full five minutes, he got to his feet, trying to hide the shakiness. He walked over to her. She stayed silent the entire time, processing what had happened. He extended his hand and she took it, getting to her feet. They looked at each other.

She had compromised her calm composure and stoic attitude but then so had he. Then they'd kissed. That was less okay. It was… amazing and mind-blowing but now it complicated things. Then she had been careless. Masaru thought the same of himself, allowing his fangs to near her lips. Foolish of him. She had tasted so much better than Hidan but it could be his ascension into his powers. He still felt her curious hands all over his chest. She bit her lip. Their emotions still showed clearly. No need to hide it around each other anymore.

She started it first, saying the first thing on her mind. 'Nii-san might try to kill you for kissing me.'

'Then we shouldn't tell him. And I think that kiss was mutual.' He replied, pink on his cheeks at the mere mention of the word 'kiss'.

'Fine.' She nodded. She couldn't even swear. Her mind was still reeling from the imprint of his skilled mouth on hers and the scent of him lingering on her face.

They walked back to the Akatsuki base in relative silence. They didn't feel any irritation. Or awkwardness. Both were still reflecting on the kiss.

PART TWO

'What the fuck am I going to do?' The teenage Jashinist asked Rin and Konan, the only two females in the Akatsuki she could trust not to tell anyone. She was so frustrated. His kiss, his scent, those eyes were haunting her, reminding her how much she enjoyed what had occurred. She had seen a bit of the chaos. That lovely wild side.

'If it's bothering you so much…' Konan started in a caring tone before Rin interrupted.

'Kiss him again!' Rin piped in with a girlish giggle. Misa moaned softly, though she hid her expression.

Konan looked at the medic ninja then at Misa. 'That's not a bad idea. Wait till he's alone and when you're ready… Jump him and smack those lips silly.'

Misa had the decency to blush. Bright red. If her brother ever heard of this… god, she'd never hear the end of it.

PART THREE

'What am I going to do?' Masaru questioned, groaning with torn emotions. That girl is going to drive him insane. Her lips were so soft but so fierce. He felt like such an animal. He had her pinned to the ground, underneath him. He had dignity and honor! Goddamn, he was supposed to be a gentleman! But she made him lose control.

'Wow. You and Misa.' That was all Daisuke could say at the moment. His brother was having a useless moment.

Hitomi may have been worse. She was giggling like a schoolgirl. _You look like a sissy schoolgirl._ He remembered that. Teasing her. Hitomi's eyes were bright and happy and giddy. 'When are you meeting her next?'

He looked shocked. 'You two are supposed to help me figure out what to do!'

'What do you think I'm doing?' She waved off, continuing with her genius plan. It had to be a good one, this was for her best friend. 'Okay. First, you get her alone when she's in a good mood. Or just not in a bad mood.'

Daisuke butted in with a smirk/grin, a sexy look it translates to. Or so Hitomi told him. 'Then you pin her again and kiss her till she's too stunned to even think.'

Hitomi shoved her boyfriend to the ground with slight annoyance. 'Maybe you should sing something for her.' She mused.

Masaru's eyes widened in disbelief. 'Who do I look like to you? Him?' He pointed accusingly at the sound manipulator who had written songs that could change Hitomi's moods in an instant. Some of which melted her insides into puddles of goo. Again… that's what Hitomi told him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hehe! Time for WAR!**

PART ONE

'Let's go!' Naruto said, fired up yet serious. A confident, determined smirk on his face.

The divisions had been assigned already. They stood proud and strong, waiting for their leaders to speak. On the top of the over head cliff, stood the four Kages and Pein. Orochimaru opted to fight alongside his old team together with Anko. They would be one of the Special Ops Teams, in charge of ending the Impure World Resurrection Jutsu. Hitomi's team along with Kakuzu, Hidan and Misa are going to ambush one part of the enemy's army. Mission: Mass destruction.

The Kages gave their speeches, about fighting for the good of their countries and their families. To save the children of the future. The divisions moved according to Shikaku's strategy. He had come out of retirement to help. Ino-Shika-Cho was on the battlefields, going in the opposite direction as Hitomi's team even though their mission is the same. Then Temari and Kankuro would lead a combined group into the fray to finish off the enemy. The double ambush expected would then be swarmed by Kakashi and Obito's team.

This was not the kind of war that would last years. It was the kind of war where everything would be decided in a matter of days and it was far more dangerous. More lives were lost in this sort of war. Hitomi tried not to think about that as she moved her team. She was grateful her team consisted of talent and experience. Hopefully, it would keep them alive.

Then they saw who it was they were up against. In front of them were Kasai clan members. Two stepped forward. A man and a woman. The man had two-toned hair like Masaru. He froze stiff. The man looked straight at him, noticing all those tattoos. The dead clan members only had the kanji on the backs of their fingers.

'Is that our son?' The woman questioned, raising her hand to him.

'Yes. But that doesn't change things.' The man said cruelly. The woman didn't seem to agree because she gave Masaru a meaningful look. She said nothing though. Masaru's eyes were filled with shame and sorrow and hate for his barbarian clan.

'Remember, they can't be killed! Just keep them still and seal them fast!' Hitomi ordered, eyes activated. The battle had begun.

PART TWO

'You.' Deidara growled accusingly. Maki stood before him, the impact of her former teammate's explosions had damaged her internally.

'Deidara. Listen!' She pleaded, dodging another explosive. Sasori was attempting to poison her.

'I bet you knew, un.' He yelled angrily. 'I bet you watched them defile my daughter and hurt the other children, un. All those years, you pretended! You liar!' He roared. One explosive got too close, blowing her back, forcing blood to her mouth. 'Fight me, un!'

'You don't want to kill me. Not really. You want the Tsuchikage.' She gasped out, refusing to use her techniques.

'Oh, I'll get to him, un. That's a promise!'

'No you won't, Dei.' She said softly and suddenly all the regret and pain could be seen in her eyes. Sasori hesitated, puppet ready at his fingers. 'Not unless you go now, break from your division. South, ten kilometers, underground. You know that technique. You can get to him.'

'Maki, un?' He asked, confused as hell. Sasori realized.

'Dei, she's betraying Iwa.' The puppet master said softly.

'I will fight in your place here, Dei.' She said with a smile. She ripped off her Iwa headband and dropped it to the ground. 'If you see our old teme, kill him. He's twisted worse than the old man.'

'Maki… thank you, un.' With that, Deidara and Sasori went south. Maki smiled. It wasn't good enough… to redeem herself for all she had done. But if she could do anything for Dei… She coughed up more blood with a chuckle, even amongst the sounds of battle. He had grown.

PART THREE

'It's okay. You're safe here. I know it's scary. Don't think about it.' Tenshi soothed a small child who was crying. Raiden made a funny face and the child smiled unsurely.

'Is that how they raise children here? Pathetic.' A cold foreign voice said. Sanagi turned to the leader of the Iwa ninjas. They got past the defenses? His eyes blazed with the Sharingan.

'Go to the others. Tell them not to come out no matter what, okay?' Tenshi ordered, nudging the child back. The little boy ran as fast as his little feet would take him. She turned to the offending Iwa ninjas, Rinnegan awake.

'We won't let you pass.' Raiden said, childish demeanor gone. Eyes fiery red.

'Too bad.' The leader chuckled. The Iwa ninjas charged.

'Almighty Push!'

The battle was hard. They fought but they were getting tired. Her teammates more than herself. She was lucky to have the Uzumaki's natural stamina. There always seemed to be more Iwa ninjas. One slipped. It was just in one moment. Tenshi hadn't been able to snag him. It didn't matter though. He was tackled back by an ink lion.

'This is troublesome. But fun.' Shikami said, her fans out. The third Ino-Shika-Cho.

'Get back inside!' Sanagi and Raiden yelled, spotting a head of pink hair. Four more children came. Byakugan-using children. Shit shit... A bunch of three year olds and two four year olds. They can get hurt! Especially if the Iwa ninjas find out that Kaisho and Kairi had demon spirits within them.

'Go back!' Tenshi ordered. It had exactly the opposite effect. The children threw themselves into the battle.

A few minutes later, all the Iwa ninjas were dead. But Tenshi knew that was only the first wave. They weren't ready to take on so many. Not without rest. Tenshi rounded on the kids, stern voice ready.

'What were you thinking? You're just kids, not even ninjas yet. You could've been killed.' She scolded. Izuna used one of his mother's simple techniques to heal a gash on Sanagi's arm and another on Raiden's side. The two cousins were reprimanding him whilst the healing was done.

Shikami looked up. She was so glad her mom had helped her place the thin sharp metal on her fan edges, making them able to slice. By throwing it like a boomerang, she could also make her shadow hit the target spot on. She stared at the angel princess. 'You're seven. You're a kid too. You could've died too. But you didn't because we were here.'

'True as that may be… it's Team Dojutsu's job to protect you. Not put you in danger.' Tenshi said in a softer tone. Kaisho and Kairi looked up with serious blue eyes, just moments before they had the prominent veins beside the eyes… There has never been Byakugan eyes that weren't white before. They weren't as tired as the others because of their Uzumaki blood not to mention their demons' chakras.

Their sensei's kids were here too, helping out with their excellent accuracy and all-seeing eyes. They were four years old though. Even if Tenshi excepted their help, they would be too chakra depleted to go on. Shikami watched the shifting emotions on her face. A thinner Choutzu patted her hand for her attention. He beamed at her reassuringly before gesturing to Shikami.

'She has a strategy.' Inoshi said as if it was the most natural thing in the world for a three year old girl to be planning war strategies.

'Yes. We used up a lot of chakra so we can switch out. Like tag team. In the mean time, we take turns resting up and getting healed. Izuna will switch out with others too.' She said, then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'troublesome'.

'We don't have a choice, Tenshi-hime.' Sanagi said reluctantly. Raiden nodded.

'Switch out with who?' Tenshi pressed.

That's when the other Genin teams as well as Lee's kid came up, high-spirited and ready to protect. 'I don't like this.' Tenshi murmured, worry in her silver ringed eyes.

'You don't have to like it. It just has to work.' Izuna said smugly, finishing his minor healing. Even with the new plan, Team Dojutsu never took a break. Respect for the seven year olds grew considerably in the refuge.

PART FOUR

'Katsu!' Kazumi yelled, detonating her explosive clay. The Iwa ninjas kept coming. It was time. They had reinforcements but the number was too great. Time to use their secret weapons.

'Genjutsu: Eternal Darkness.' Takuza muttered, knocking out a few shinobi.

Teisu took out his two puppets. The ones of his friends. The real battle was about to begin. Kazumi swept back her fringe and turned on her eye, not even wincing. They leapt into battle with fresh spirits.

'Get back here!' Matsuri's voice called frantically. A wall of sand erected just before an Iwa ninja could stab a little girl. Aito pulled the girl back with him and left her with his mom. All he told Matsuri was 'Take care of my baby sister, Okaa-san!' He sprang off again. If they didn't have the advantage earlier, they certainly had it now.

A little jinchuuriki with instinctual sand and massive load of chakra… Iwa ninjas didn't stand a chance here.

PART FIVE

'Madara Uchiha.' Obito said, narrowing his one eye. Kakashi watched the ex clan leader smirk as he looked at the Sharingan users before him. Sasuke and Itachi watched with sharpened senses. Akane kept her eyes solely on the dangerous opponent.

'Interesting. So this is what has become of the Uchiha… Senju playthings.' He said distastefully.

'We protect the village we love. We are not playthings so much as protectors.' Itachi countered, beginning a jutsu. The battle of Sharingan ensued.

They fought hard and as much as he wouldn't admit it, fighting five people with Mangekyou Sharingan was hard even for Madara. When his fire jutsu managed to break a rib of Kakashi's Susanoo, Obito awakened his own Susanoo and good god, it was huge and more solid looking than any other. It wrapped around the five, the ultimate protection.

Itachi drew his sword… the sealing sword, preparing to leap out and face the man alone to ensure the others survival. Sasuke knocked the sword out of his brother's hands and into his own, jumping out. The four others screamed for him to get back. It was too late. Madara's hand closed around Sasuke's throat, the sword lay a few feet away, useless.

'Because you are Uchiha, I will allow goodbyes to your family.' Madara said, almost generously. Sasuke's eyes flickered to his sensei, brother, aunt and uncle. There was a smile in those eyes. Itachi was in a panic.

'My wife knows I love her. I wish I could've spent more time with my son, Izuna.' Sasuke murmured. Madara's grip slackened, hearing his brother's name. He was off guard for barely a second. But it was enough. Sasuke drew his katana and stabbed it into Madara. The sealing sword poofed into existence and the weapon that had been knocked out of his hands revealed itself to be a regular lightning katana.

'You fooled me. Raise your son well.' Madara said with a small smile, his form crumbling. He looked at the men and woman who had defeated him. 'You earned my respect.'

Then he was gone. Obito's Susanoo dissolved into nothing. Another enemy charged and so war continues mercilessly.

PART SIX

'Fight!' A little Genin boy shouted, charging at the invading Iwa ninjas. Young children moved forward at amazing speeds, wielding their swords with pride.

'Protect Kiri!' Was heard as the main battle cry as water clones were made, drowning the enemy even on land. They were getting over run though, until a monstrous creature flew down an a familiar stranger jumped down from its back and began to fight. The slender young man swung his sword and heads rolled, he looked back at the little Genins.

'You guys okay?' He asked with a grin, showing off his pointy teeth and familiar looks. The Genins smiled and cheered.

'Suigetsu-san!' They screamed, fighting spirit renewed. He turned back to the Iwa ninjas who merely snickered.

'You shouldn't pick on kids from my village…' He warned with a grin, wielding his sword with expert prowess. 'For your own good.'

The battle went on and the mist thickened and blood splattered. The kids' confidence bolstered by the presence of one of their own, fought as hard as ever. That day Iwa ninjas discovered a few things. Never challenge any Mist ninja on their own turf… And the only reason the Mist had quieted down was because children were brought up well and taught control. The blood spilt and lives taken proved that the legacy of the Blood Mist still existed in the young skilled water demons known as Kiri Genins.

PART SEVEN

'This isn't looking good.' Mei said, fighting beside the other Kage against their predecessors.

'We can do this!' Naruto yelled, the nine tails power flowing through him. Gaara nodded but didn't speak, caught up with fighting his father. They spoke on occasion. The Fourth Kazekage expressed his pride on having a strong son and being a grandfather even if he can't see his grandson.

The Raikage and Killer Bee too fought against their father who urged them on with encouragement. They had to win this war. God knows what the Tsuchikage would do to their children…


	14. Chapter 14

**Review about the WAR guys!**

PART ONE

'Die, you dirty old man, un!' Deidara screamed, detonating his C4 bomb. It was amazing. Even Sasori had to admit it was beautiful art but then maybe he was just glad that bastard was dead. The other man… Dei's former teammate… had escaped during the battle.

Sasori had a bad feeling. Didn't Maki say that he was worse than the Tsuchikage? In what way? In any case, it was safer to kill him. The Tsuchikage was in pieces. It was time to look for his protégé. 'Dei! Let's go get that teammate of yours.'

'He'll be a real pleasure to kill, un.' Deidara said calmly, jumping off with Sasori to track the bastard that would probably be the next Tsuchikage.

PART TWO

'Misa!' Masaru growled out. Too late. The Kasai man licked the blood off and charged again. Masaru intercepted the attack, ripping a large gash in his side, making him stumble back, waiting for it to regenerate. 'Go fight others. I'll handle this one.'

Misa nodded and went off to kill others. They already had several sealed. Masaru slammed his palm to the other Kasai's chest. The tattoos glowed as the sealing spread on his skin. He went to Misa and saw her still bleeding wound. It had gone right through the side of her stomach. Hidan and Kakuzu covered them for a while so Masaru had a chance to heal her as much as he could. He was shirtless now, all his tattoos bright.

Misa coughed up some blood. 'Fucking Kasais.'

He smirked. He was the prodigy of the Kasais but a Kasai nonetheless. She winced and he said the first thing on his mind to distract her. 'I'm a Kasai but I haven't fucked.'

'Maybe we'll fuck if we live.' She teased back, eyes glittering. Hidan raised a brow. Apparently he heard. He blushed and was slightly surprised to see she did too. Daisuke's Peach Blossom rang out in clear tunes.

'You're getting me in trouble. Let's fight.' He said pulling her to her feet as they fought with renewed passion. Why? Masaru didn't exactly refuse her playful, maybe not so playful offer.

PART THREE

Night fell and the two forces retreated temporarily to treat their wounded and rest up. Jiraiya returned with his team, looking serious. Naruto looked up from where Hinata was using her medical ninjutsu to patch him up a little bit. Kurama would do the rest. She was almost completely out of chakra as was Neji. Tenten got several cuts and bruises. Lee had a large gash on his back. Ino-Shika-Cho were completely exhausted. Ino was sitting with Sai. Temari and Kankuro had yet to get back. Shikamaru was getting antsy.

'Naruto.' Jiraiya called, looking worn but still determined. Tsunade went to join her two students and Rin in healing the wounded.

'Did you manage to do it?' He asked hopefully with equally determined eyes.

'Yes but only some of them crumbled.' Jiraiya reported disappointedly.

'What does that mean?' Naruto asked as one of the cuts on his face sizzled and healed up.

'That there is more than one user. We don't know how many but if we estimate based on how many crumbled with the first user… there maybe around four more.' Orochimaru spoke, supporting Anko who had hurt her leg. A senbon had hit a nerve there.

'If you want this war to end fast, we need more Special Ops teams to go looking for the damn jutsu users.' The snake kunoichi said before muttering something about dangos to her lover. Orochimaru smiled serenely at her, the kind of smile he used to smile when he was younger. Before he even left the village.

'I'll ask Shikaku-san and Shikamaru how they can change the strategy. I'll put in more teams, no worries.' Naruto said with a grin. Hinata wobbled once but Naruto held her and led her to go rest, excusing himself.

'Temari!' Shikamaru exclaimed in panic, running to his unconscious wife, cradled in Kankuro's arms. Gaara stood up, fear in his eyes for his sister.

'She's okay. She just overdid it. Chakra depletion.' Kankuro grunted wearily, setting his big sister down on a bed. A medic nin came over to look her over and confirmed Kankuro's words. Shikamaru dropped to his knees beside his wife in relief. He sat there thinking even when Naruto asked him to change the strategy to make more Special Ops teams. He wanted to be beside his wife so when she woke up, he could call her troublesome for making him worry.

The team of Uchiha and Hatake who defeated Madara came in. Akane was chewing them all out for their carelessness. All the men were covered in blood and injury and Akane had been the one to make sure no limbs and lives were lost. They had the decency to look apologetic. Shizune, Rin and Sakura pounced on their husbands, healing while their eyes showed concern and their tongues lashed out. Sasuke buried his head in Sakura's hair, startling her. Itachi grabbed Shizune and kissed her in front of everybody. Obito had Rin wrapped snug in his arms and Kakashi wouldn't let Akane go. Everyone was glad to be back with their loved ones.

Hitomi came into the tent, looking tired but unhurt, leaning slightly on Daisuke in fatigue. The boy had no shirt left, having torn it off to release the sound better. Masaru came in with a similar look, an out cold Misa in his arms. Hidan and Kakuzu came in a moment later, the former actually looking on his sister fondly, pride in his eyes. Hitomi's sleepy eyes widened in fear when she saw her father covered head to toe in blood.

She slid over and made sure her parents were okay before going off to rest and regain chakra. The war wasn't over just yet. Day two of it was tomorrow. Pein came in with a widely yawning Konan, both unharmed but looking very worried, probably about Tenshi. Masaru spent the whole day fighting off his extinct clan. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. He couldn't wait for the war to end. Misa held tight to his shirt when he tried to put her down. He was too tired to make her so he just feel asleep at her side, the sharp shine of sapphire kanji dimming down to a soft glow.

PART FOUR

Deidara and Sasori came in to face the wrath of Pein. Gaara and Naruto were exhausted so all they could do was give reprimanding looks. Pein demanded an explanation for their abandonment of the plan.

'We were given an advantage we couldn't ignore.' Sasori told Pein, satisfaction and yet unease in his brown eyes. They were already searching for his puppet/puppeteer wife.

'The Tsuchikage is dead, un.' Deidara said in a smug tone. Hikari flew in at the sound of his voice and threw her arms around him. His arms automatically snaked around her waist, crushing her to his strong rough frame. 'Tomorrow, we'll kill his successor, un.'

Pein nodded in understanding but sighed in exasperation. 'Itachi won't be happy you left him out.'

The three Akatsuki men went to get some sleep, telling Itachi would have to wait till morning.

PART FIVE

A hand closed over Hitomi's mouth. Her eyes snapped open, activated. Wide eyes looked at her, pleading not to make a sound. She pushed his hand a way in shock. Of course, she recognized him. He was unique after all to say the least. She almost forgot he was an Iwa ninja. His glinting headband made it obvious. Shouldn't she kill him? Shouldn't he try to kill her?

'Hitomi? Are you alright?' He asked unsurely, the voice of an uncertain child.

'Tsuyosa, do you have a death wish? Get out of here!' She shooed him, looking at Daisuke, still sleeping beside her. He looked at Daisuke peacefully.

'He's your boyfriend now right?'

'What? Tsuyosa!' She growled, face pink. He chuckled and looked into her activated eyes.

'Look at me with that pretty Sharingan eye, okay? You gotta remember all of this. The Impure World Resurrection users.' He said, proceeding to tell her their exact location, staring into her eyes. Her Byakugan saw he wasn't lying and her Sharingan memorized everything. Why was he looking into her eyes? She could kill him so easily… was he stupid?

'What do you think you're doing?' She demanded of her old friend.

'Making sure you don't lose. There's a chip somewhere on me that will relay information. So kill me.' He said with a smile as if it was nothing. He meant nothing. But he felt the opposite. Because of what he was doing, for the first time, he felt like he was worth something.

'What the hell are you saying?' She asked horrified that her old friend would ask to die by her hand right after he helped her.

'I hate Iwa, Hitomi. I love you. The choice is easy. To help you meant I would die. I knew that. Now kill me. Hurry, Hitomi.' He urged softly. He had never felt so brave before in his life. Finally, he could stop believing he was a coward. Hitomi was in shock. Not another guy confessing! And now he wanted to die.

'I don't know if I can do that to a friend.' She stuttered slightly. He smiled warmly. He was being brave for her. She is so amazing, he thought serenely to himself.

'I'm glad to be your friend so do this for me. I want it to be you who kills me. You're so much prettier than when I last saw you. I'd be really happy if you were the last thing I saw.' He confided. His words brought tears to her eyes, they rolled down her cheeks and fell to the ground. Daisuke as if sensing her distress, shifted uncomfortably in his sleep.

Hitomi took out a kunai and stared deep into Tsuyosa's eyes. The genjustu was so strong, Tsuyosa still thought Hitomi was staring at him even as she plunged the kunai through his chest, into the heart he had given her. The blood dripped down his clothes. He smiled at her as he died. At that moment, Tsuyosa was probably the bravest person in the entire five nations. And she cried, sobbing over the friend she had been asked to kill. Kill to protect her village.

Daisuke woke and said nothing when he saw Tsuyosa's lifeless body. He just wrapped his arms around Hitomi comfortingly and let his heart play her a soothing lullaby. She held on to him as if her life and soul depended on it. It wasn't until the next morning that she explained everything to her teammates, Naruto and the Special Ops. Hitomi's team was immediately switched into a Special Ops team. Tsuyosa had given them something valuable. Hitomi was going to see things through.

**What do you think? Do you love Tsuyosa? REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Is it epic? Review!**

PART ONE

Masaru really didn't feel anything but regret and admiration for his old opponent. He gave them valuable information at the cost of his life. Hitomi would be feeling a lot of strain, knowing he had feelings for her. Daisuke seemed upset as well, extremely concerned about his girlfriend. Misa stayed silent, understanding the situation. The old Team Sarutobi led in the front. They were supposed to split up soon. There were four of these damn Edo Tensei casters.

Suddenly an undead group came, none of them familiar though, waiting to battle. It seemed they'd be a little late in stopping the Edo Tensei.

PART TWO

'Itachi-kun, I've missed you.' A pretty young female Uchiha said, Sharingan blazing as she was forced to attack. Itachi moved at the last moment. How cruel of them to resurrect his old lover.

'I'm sorry.' Those were the first words Itachi muttered. And he was. He really was.

'Don't apologize.' She whispered softly.

'Is that…?' Sasuke tried to ask, not exactly knowing how. The woman smiled.

'Hello, Sasuke-kun. You've really grown up. I'm glad my sacrifice was not wasted.' She beamed even as she attacked furiously. 'I'm so glad you two are getting along so well. Tell me, Itachi-kun, is that a wedding ring?'She asked sweetly, looking at the simple ring around his neck.

'Yes.' He answered. She seemed somewhat happy for him. Itachi knew she had a pure heart. 'Her name is Shizune and I love her with everything I have. We have a son, Takuza.'

'A little boy too? How lovely! I'm sure he's just too cute. I'm sure I would've made good friends with your Shizune. I'm glad that you did not give upon love, I'm happy you found it again.' She said. At that moment, Sasuke managed to pop up behind her and place a sealing jutsu on her. Tight bandages, restricted her quickly. Sasuke muttered his thanks and his apologies. Itachi looked on and felt a lone tear trace down his face.

PART THREE (FLASHBACK) **I forgot if I did this already. When Itachi kills his girlfriend.**

Itachi lay on the bed beside his lover. He had come to rescue her, gotten into a fight about her sacrificing herself which somehow led to passion. He propped himself up and brushed her dark hair from her gently smiling face. A thin sheet covered their naked bodies. He felt his throat choke up. He couldn't do this. Not to such a beautiful, pure, trusting creature. He looked away from her and she sat up, turning his face back and kissing him in reassurance.

'It's okay. I want it to be you. Nothing would make me happier.' She told him soothingly. What a coward he was. He should be comforting her not the other way around.

'I love you.' He confessed as she pressed his katana into his hand. Tears prickled in his eyes. He didn't want to say goodbye. Not now or ever.

'I know. Me too. But you know what? I hope you live long enough to love again. Your kids would be too cute.' She giggled, helping lift the blade to her neck. His fingers trembled. His body rejected the action of hurting her. Hot tears spilled down his face.

'I don't want to do this.' He tried to pull away but she held on tightly.

'Do it for me and Sasuke-kun.' She pleaded. Itachi couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her petal soft lips. He jerked the blade and her lips stopped moving against his, pulling away. He caught her in his free arm as she slumped lifelessly. Blood splattered on his body. Her blood.

He looked down at her, her peaceful face looking up at him. He wished she was only sleeping. He hugged her and cried like broken-hearted child, holding her body to his, trying to keep her warm for as long as possible.

PART FOUR

'You are an idiot.' Neji scolded Tenten lightly, trying to keep his tone from shaking. She was bleeding from a large gash just under her ribs. She got it protecting Neji's blind spot. He was staying with her until Lee could run over and rush to the medics. He was faster than Neji.

'Shut up, Neji-baka. I can't believe I don't even get a thank you.' She huffed, trying to keep still. It wasn't so bad really. She survived worse. Her husband leaned down and caressed her face and kissed her softly, murmuring a thank you.

'Tenten, are you alright?!' Lee exclaimed, rushing into the situation. Tenten smiled at her teammate.

'I just bled myself out of a battle. I'm completely fine.' She said with a straight face. Neji shook his head and lifted her into Lee's arms. The green-clad boy looked so worried… 'It's okay, Lee. It's not like I'm weak.'

'Tenten is our team's youthful fierce flower! We will not let our flower wither, right Neji?!' He proclaimed. Neji twitched and nodded, signaling him to start running. Despite his odd way of speaking, Lee didn't lack in either sincerity or spirit.

He ran full speed all the way to the medic camps. He got there in ten minutes. Tenten fainted after eight.

PART FIVE

The second day brought a certain blue eyed Byakugan using child near death as she protected her brother. Kairi was alive only because of her demon's quick healing actions and Kaisho and his own demon had gone into a fury… but no one snapped more than Tenshi at seeing the three year old child fall. The look of sorrow , rage and hurt on Kaisho's face. The scared faces of all the other children…

'Tenshi-hime!' Sanagi and Raiden yelled as she leapt forward, silver eyes flashing.

She slammed her hands to the ground, summoning large monstrous beasts. With angered, calculative eyes, she selected a target. Sanagi and Raiden continued knocking down the enemies that got through the beasts, shouting at the kids to run back. They thought the jutsu must have weakened her but they were wrong. She had never felt so spirited and full of chakra.

A lithe rather petite woman jumped past her teammates and Tenshi moved quickly, this was her target. Moving her hands, she summoned chakra receivers she had stored away secretly. Selecting a short rod, she pushed it through her chest, killing her instantly while she channeled chakra into the lifeless body. With fast movements due to Neji's training, she put four more chakra receivers in each limbs. With a final move she tore off the Iwa headband.

The high she was feeling now was indescribable. Was this how her Daddy had felt when his Rinnegan awakened? Nothing else made sense. Her new body leapt past her teammates, attacking the shocked and frightened Iwa ninjas. Sanagi and Raiden fought with renewed strength. There was no other explanation. Tenshi was coming into her true Rinnegan awakening.

When the battle was over at last, the body fell limp. Sanagi and Raiden supported their hime back to rest. She was awake. Her body was surprisingly undamaged and chakra fizzed in her system erratically. The cousins filtered in their own chakra with skill, calming her down systematically. That day, each fighting child earned respect and some even titles.

From that day on, they added a new name for their princess. The 'angel' and the 'goddess'.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a one-shot!**

IN THE PAST

HINATA'S AWAKENING

Kiba led his team through the forest… they were on a C-rank mission. They had to be careful though because Kurenai was in the hospital to check up on her pregnancy. The year and a half old Genin team didn't mind at all. Hinata kept watch at the back, making sure to keep vigilant even though Kiba's nose could probably find the enemy. They were actually practicing for the next Chunnin exams…

Chakra flares appeared in Hinata's vision. 'Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, there are four people three kilometers ahead in this direction.' Her stuttering had stopped by now, after attention from the girls and her father's recognition.

'Good job, Hinata! Let's go.' Kiba said with a wolfish grin. The mission was simple. Find the ninjas and retrieve the scroll. They quickened their pace, making sure to stay hidden.

Splitting up, they surrounded the ninjas systematically before showing themselves. 'Looks like we've been tracked down.' One man mockingly said. Hinata shivered, a bad feeling coming on. It wasn't right for them to be so relaxed.

'You have something of ours.' Shino said, not liking their tone at all. Bugs dispersed sneakily all over the place. The ninjas faced them, showing of slashed Kumo headbands. Cloud ninjas. Hinata's breath hitched as she remembered her kidnapping all those years ago. How weak she was… Because she was kidnapped, Neji's father died.

'You mean this? You're all idiots.' The man laughed, throwing the scroll at their feet. 'Why take a scroll when we can take your little princess there. That's who she is right? I don't see the cursed seal…' He said, eyeing Hinata predatorily. A trap! The mission was a fake. Just a ploy to get the Byakugan. Damn Cloud ninjas. Hinata began to shake. She didn't want anyone to die anymore! But what could she do? A puny timid little Genin, she was nothing to them except maybe an easy prey.

Kiba and Shino stood rigid, fully aware that their little sister… Hinata was scared beyond her life. The mission no longer existed then, the new mission was to survive and report back to the Hokage of the betrayal of Kumo… again. A-rank. They weren't prepared for an A-rank at this point! Kiba and Shino took defensive stances, grabbing Hinata and pushing her back to Konoha's direction. They can't have the Byakugan. They can't take Hinata! They would protect her no matter what it took.

'Run, Hinata!' Kiba barked, moving his hands quickly to form the hand sign for Piercing Fang. The odds weren't good. They were at even numbers because Akamaru was there but the Kumo ninjas were all were Jounin. Shino brought out his bugs but a poison mist came up just as quickly, killing them. Shino didn't freak out as usual. He didn't have time to.

'That won't work, Aburame!' Another taunted, trying to get at Kiba. Akamaru jumped forward, taking on the ninja and officially starting the battle with a fearsome growl. Hinata stood frozen. They had come for her again. And her team… her brothers were going to fall for it. They were going to die for her. Why? Why…? She should join them… fight… Was she strong enough? She was still just a timid little nothing. Not good enough.

'Hinata, go!' Shino yelled. Hinata jumped, spooked. Shino almost never shouted. Her teammates were bringing out all their secret techniques, the best they had. They were so strong. But they were losing. Blood spilled everywhere. Not enough of it was the enemy's.

'Hinata, don't die. Leave us!' Kiba screamed even as a kunai sliced across his chest. Leave them? How could she leave them to die? How can she always allow them to get hurt protecting her?! Everyone changed. They became better, stronger. Neji came out of his cold shell, Naruto matured, Ino trained hard so she wouldn't be left behind… She changed too didn't she? That day she fought Neji in the Chunnin exams… She fought for herself. It's easier to fight for others!

She ran forward, angry fire in her pale eyes. She won't let them die. She loved them too much to run away like a scared little girl. She wouldn't be scared anymore! She wasn't! She was a brave kunoichi who would either save her friends or die with them! But she would not die today!

'Gentle Fist Twin Lions!'She yelled loudly, startling her teammates as she rammed into the ninja that was attacking Kiba first. He coughed up blood. Hinata could see the damage it did to his systems. She channeled her chakra into him and increased the flow to his heart, literally exploding it. She had to be fast and fierce. To save her friends. No one would stand in her way!

Kiba, breathing hard and dangerously low on chakra, went at another guy while she intercepted the attack on Shino with a Palm Bottom, accurately aimed at his heart. Shino was gasping for air, most of his bugs were dead. She launched herself at the remaining two, using the Hundred and Twenty Eight Palms to finish them off. She was quick and dangerous. Too powerful and fast for them to defend themselves. Her carefully stored chakra broke open flooding her system, giving her attacks a potency that surpassed that of any Jounin's level, this was her secret weapon.

When they were dead, she began to panic. Akamaru was whining in pain and sorrow, worried for the barely-conscious Kiba and the coughing Shino, side by side. She rushed to their side and thrust her hands to their chest, using her eyes to survey the damage done. It was so bad… so severe… She felt scared again but pushed it way, using whatever medical ninjutsu she had to heal them into a stable condition.

She was lucky to have such eyes, she managed to heal Akamaru's broken legs despite him being a dog and therefore, different skeletal structure. She dragged the temporarily paralyzed Shino onto Akamaru's back. 'Thank you, Hinata. Your bravery finally emerged. You've become a butterfly.' He said sleepily. Hinata was tired but she placed a hand on his head and coaxed his mind to rest.

'He's right. I'm really proud of you. You did great, Hinata-hime.' Kiba whispered, using the rare suffix. She didn't need to send him to sleep, he slipped into unconsciousness on his own. She used as much strength as possible to pull him onto Akamaru too. The big dog rose and they began the slow steady walk back to Konoha.

A few times, Akamaru nudged her softly, worried for her. She was exhausted but she walked on her own feet, refusing to burden the already tired dog. When they arrived at the gates, Akamaru lay down, unable to walk another step. The guards ran for the hospital at Hinata's unusually strict, hoarse voice. Then, finally spent, she collapsed beside her comrades, pleased that this time… she had protected them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, you know I love you right?**

PART ONE

'Stupid Iwa.' Kazumi muttered in the silence as she blew up the last invading ninja. There was complete quiet and then cheering. The citizens finally released their hold on the struggling and pregnant Matsuri. She ran to her child. The little boy came to her half way, a smile on his face and not a scratch on him, thanks to sandy armor.

'Are you alright, Mother?' He asked innocently, looking so pure despite the lives he took. His demon was purring in delight at the blood spilled and even happier still that the child Matsuri was carrying lived. It was looking forward to having some company and no doubt, the child would also be born a jinchuuriki. She hugged her son before releasing him to the joyful citizens who praised and looked up to their Kazekage's son. He always looked back to make sure Matsuri was okay.

The citizens also cheered their other red-haired hero along with Kazumi and Takuza. He gave them an easy smile and went to his friends instead, making sure they were alright. Takuza's eyes were once again black and he stood beside a smug, a little dark looking Kazumi. 'It's over. I liked the silence after you killed him better though.' Takuza said comfortingly. Kazumi smiled and lightened up for her Uchiha friend.

'Zumi-chan, don't look so upset.' Teisu said, taking out a scroll his mother had given him to seal his two puppets. Kazumi caught his hand and Takuza caught the other, stopping him. 'What is it?'

'These two work much better than Katsu. I want to see.' Takuza said, shrugging. Teisu left the scroll and picked up the puppets.

'It looks like me!' Kazumi said pleased, beaming brightly as she grabbed the puppet and dodged the needle that shot out of the mouth easily. Teisu sighed.

'It _is_ you.' Takuza pointed out, moving around his own puppet. It was an amazing likeness. It even had the indistinct tear-troughs on his face. But the eyes were painted with bright red Sharingan instead of the usual black.

'That's right… you promised me, you'd make one just like me…' She said with a little smile. She brushed way the lock of blond hair and saw the wooden version of her metal eyepiece. The hands of the puppet also had mouths on them to spray poison fumes as she had seen earlier.

'Yours is a battle one. Takuza's is defense.' Teisu said unnecessarily, blushing a little. Takuza snickered at his face. Teisu frowned at him. He sealed the Takuza puppet and reached out for the Kazumi one.

'She's pretty.' Kazumi said slyly. Takuza rolled his eyes. But Teisu just took the puppet and sealed it away, rolling up the scroll.

'Of course, she's pretty. I made her.' Teisu said smartly. Kazumi scowled and Takuza laughed. For that one moment, they could forget that their parents were still out there fighting for their sakes.

PART TWO

The Genin of the Lightning Country cheered loud as they fought, pairing up and some taking turns at battle cries… Their motivation? The safety of their village. Their confidence? The Raikage. Their inspiration? Killer Bee.

Iwa ninjas who attacked the Lightning country's refuge died hearing badly made up rhymes coupled with the sound of crackling electricity. Needless to say, they died very quick but painful deaths…

PART THREE

Hitomi's team was on the second user already… if they stopped this one, they would have stopped two and done their part. But it was problematic. There were so many guarding the user and the user himself was skilled. Hitomi and Daisuke were taking him on. Hidan and Kakuzu had sealed many, almost competing with Masaru and Misa.

Masaru leapt to intercept an attack on Misa. This one had consumed her blood. It really wasn't that Masaru was bad at protecting her but she was so reckless. Masaru slammed his hand to the man, sealing him. Instinct told him to turn right then. Too late! His mind screamed. He twisted his body, snarling at the offending person, too close, he couldn't defend himself in time. Then he noticed two things. One, Misa running to save him. Two, the man's spear opened backwards.

'Misa, stay back!' He roared out, reaching for the man. She ignored him. Too late… He was too late. The spear thrust out… the wrong way… it should have gone forward. Masaru wished it had.

It impaled clean through her stomach, she coughed out blood. 'Move back!' Masaru yelled, grabbing the front of the man's clothes. She could still heal herself. She wouldn't die. The man hadn't drunk any of her blood yet. Too late again. The man licked up the blood that the wound generously donated. Just like that the wound became fatal. The man slid her off his weapon mercilessly and she fell on the ground with pain-filled eyes. Masaru met those eyes.

Rage consumed him. He tore at the man, sinking his fangs savagely into the man's throat as he roared in anger. Misa watched in wonder. This was what she had glimpsed, what she had always wanted to see. Masaru… out of control… completely, destructively chaotic. In the haze of bloodlust, he heard Hidan's strangled voice. That was enough. He sealed the man and jumped down to Misa's side, drenched in blood. He looked like a terrifying nightmare with his pupils in slits and fangs out and the blood… Misa had never seen anything so beautiful.

'Imouto…' Hidan moaned, looking so extremely sorrowful. He was losing his little sister. The only one he swore to protect. He had hoped so hard that teaching her to be a real Jashin like him… being immortal… would be enough. But she was still dying. Hitomi and Daisuke took down the user on their own.

Misa looked away from Masaru and smiled genuinely at her brother. There was no time to be emotionless now. 'You're a good brother, Hidan-nii. Love you lots.' Hidan, the swearing, sadistic, cruel Jashinist… cried. She looked at Masaru with awe. 'Smile.' She demanded.

He looked at her desperately. 'I'll smile if you live.' He bargained. She laughed but only coughed up more blood. Masaru truly believed he was about to be torn in two. He just needed her to live. She couldn't die. He didn't even know why. He just… needed her to be there as irritating as she was…

'I wanna tell you something. Come closer.' She told him softly, not even swearing anymore. He leaned down to her, struggling not to cry. Shaky hands found his face and Misa's blood covered lips closed on his. The blood was the sweetest he's ever tasted but overcome with sorrow, that was the last thing he could think about.

So he kissed her with all he had, ignoring the bloodlust almost easily. His fang sliced into her lip but he kissed her anyway. Then magic happened. All his tattoos glowed at once, brighter than they ever had and new kanji drew forcefully on his back in the same arrangement as the ones on his chest. Magic and chakra flowed into Misa, restoring immortality to the rightfully immortal. The emotions were so powerful, Masaru couldn't bear to pull away. By now everyone was looking.

The accidental spell stopped with a little impact, you could say. It was all very abrupt. Masaru broke away with a loud gasp, leaning back as he used his arms to support himself. Misa caught her breath, letting the euphoric ecstasy raid her body. Masaru's magic and chakra were… amazing. 'You taste pretty good.' She said though it was best suited for him to say it.

Anymore words were lost in the gigantic hug that engulfed her. 'Misa-chan!' Hidan sighed happily, relieved. And because she had almost died for real and her brother wasn't the sentimental type, she let him hold her, smiling at her big bro. He used to hug her like this every day when they were children…

He was tired, drained and forcefully filled up again. He was completely full on magic and chakra. The familiar feeling told him one thing. 'Hey, new kanji!' Hitomi said, reading it out loud while Daisuke looked at his girlfriend, amused. 'Oh my god! I knew it, it _is_ poetry! In your face, Daisuke!' She said pleased and smug.

'I can do I-told-you-so's too.' He defended her. 'Masaru, didn't I tell you, you should just kiss her silly?' He said with a cheekily smile. Masaru glared up with his normal eyes even though his fangs hadn't retracted yet.

'I can't believe you two are doing this now.' He said, give a short longing look towards Misa. She returned it. Hidan released her. The wound was even gone by now. In fact, she was perfectly fine. She was even full on chakra.

'Let's go check on the other team, in case they fucked up or something.' Misa suggested, halfway back to emotionless. The swearing had come back for sure.

'Seriously?' Hidan demanded, failing to see why she would go fight more when she just got fatally injured. In reality, he was pretty much the same.

'Shut up, Nii-san. I'm fucking fine.' She said easily, waving his concerns away.

'I would agree with Hidan.' Kakuzu put in, undergoing shock. He just saw Hidan cry after all.

'But she's right. We're in the middle of a war.' Hitomi reminded. Daisuke also nodded his agreement with his team leader. The two sides turned to Masaru a.k.a Mr. Deciding Vote. He sighed.

'She's hyped on my chakra. She can fight but someone will have to carry her. Her legs will be a little shaky.' Masaru answered, compromising the two opinions. Misa snapped her head to him. Irritating factor has returned.

'The kiss is definitely not going to fuck my ability to…' She tried to defend even though she was probably lying. The kiss was fucking good but she had pride. She didn't dare try to stand anyway.

'I was talking about the spell.' He cut her off, amused, annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

'You wanna carry me?' She questioned then, the two staring at each other. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she really liked his gory image right now. He glanced at her torn clothes briefly then back at her. She was beautifully tempting… Hidan groaned and picked up his little sister, slinging her onto his back.

'No fucking way. No more perverted possibilities.' Hidan stated with an exasperated face. Misa frowned as he piggybacked her out of the cave, the others following.

'There was no fucking thing that was perverted about…' She attempted to say.

'Are you kidding me? Masaru's a fucking animal! You two went wild! I can't believe you guys did that in front of me…' Hidan whined, complaining over the fact that he had to watch his little sister and his friend make out so passionately.

'Stop talking about it, Hidan-baka!' She hissed, her face going red. Masaru hid his face, ducking his head. Hitomi and Daisuke snickered at him. He glared up at them, confirming his crimson cheeks.

'Why? I have the fucking right! I'm a big brother.' He said smugly, looking back at his sister's rarely blushing face.

'Nii-san, I will gag you, cut off your head and mount it on my room door if you don't shut up.' Misa threatened. Automatically, she looked back at Masaru. He looked at her. Yellow met purple and parted again. How infuriating. Loving someone so irritating…


	18. Chapter 18

**This is because… well Deidara can't be just too good, you know? I don't hurt Dei-kun on purpose! I'd like to thank all my pretty awesome reviewers and fans! You guys rock!**

PART ONE

Naruto watched with bated breath as his opponents faded away and Iwa ninjas started to surrender… they were so close, all there was left was for Deidara to kill the Tsuchikage's successor and he was certain that the ex-Iwa ninja wouldn't fail. He grinned widely, feeling all tickly inside when he looked around and saw that the ninjas here were still alive and the medic team had already moved in, healing the injured and saving lives.

'Gaara, we won! We did it! Believe it!' He shouted, grabbing a stunned and tired Gaara by the shoulders. Kurama sighed and settled down for a nap, mentally blocking out his container's loud voice. Suddenly he stopped and looked at the other Kages.

'What is it, Naruto?' The Raikage asked, his brother beside him, writing down rhymes furiously.

'We have to get back now! They could've been attacked!' Naruto yelled in panic, fearing for all the children and civilians. Gaara froze. He took off first, gathering his siblings as he jumped off. Naruto did the same, taking Sasuke and leaving Sakura to heal the injured. He looked to ask Kakashi but Deidara and Sasori appeared, covered in soot and burn marks and… what the shit?

'Deidara… your arm…' Naruto stuttered, looking at the disconnected arm. Deidara was holding it with a satisfied smile.

'It's okay, Kakuzu can patch me up, un. You need to check on the kids? Let's go, un!' He said with an easy grin. Naruto looked at the more mature one of the duo but received a nod.

'Kakuzu will fix him. We must check on the children.' The master puppeteer confirmed so they left to Konoha. Deidara prayed silently that he'd meet Kakuzu on the way before his wife and daughter saw him.

PART TWO

Unknown to Naruto, Hinata had formed her own team and raced back to Konoha. She made it there first along with Neji, Tenten and Lee. Lee's son rushed up to him first covered in bruises but looking victorious. 'We fought them all off, yosh!'

'What happened?' Hinata demanded, looking around for her twins. Her son, Kaisho appeared first, his sister's arm slung around his neck as he struggled to support the weakened Kairi; it was her own fault really, she kept jumping into every fight she could see. 'My babies!'

She rushed to them and hugged them, inspecting them for injuries and working on healing. Neji and Tenten were frantic when Naruto arrived and their children were nowhere to be seen. 'Neji-sensei!' Sanagi called out. 'Your kids are with Tenshi-hime.'

'Show me.' The worried parents said immediately. Sanagi sighed at directed them to the back of the civilians where the white-eyed twins were looking over Tenshi with Raiden at her side.

'Tenshi-hime… your chakra…' Fuyuko said, sounding worried.

'It's doing funny stuff.' Fuyuki agreed with his sister, furrowing his brows.

Tenten let out a sound of relief. The children ran to their parents in joy and Neji held them tight before looking at his kunoichi student worriedly. 'What happened, Tenshi?'

'My Rinnegan awakening.' She said simply. 'I don't think I'm hurt but my chakra is doing funny stuff as Fuyuki said.'

Neji activated his eyes and saw that she was right, her chakra points seems to have been shot because they weren't functioning properly by channeling her chakra, letting it flow in random directions instead. It was a lot of chakra. 'You'll need to see Tsunade and Sakura. I think… you have to undergo surgery?'

She pouted and began complaining. 'Really? That's so bothersome…'

PART THREE

'Father!' The young red-haired boy exclaimed happily. 'I took good care of Mother and my baby sister!' Aito said proudly and his demon wagged its tail internally as Shukaku greeted his pup. Gaara fell to his knees with a relieved smile, taking his family into his arms.

'He gave me a heart attack. Jumping into battle like that!' She cried hormonally. Gaara froze, eyes widening in shock.

'The refuge was attacked?'

'No one died, a few injured Genin but none fatal. Kazumi, Teisu and Takuza did a lot of the work. Our son provided defense.' Matsuri told him, looking upon her people proudly. They had fought hard. Gaara smiled.

Later when it was nearly night, Teisu awakened, his friend's beside him on his bed in his room. Immediately on guard, he nudged Takuza. The boy opened his eyes instantly and looked at his friend. Teisu gestured to his eyes when another sound was heard, closer to the room now. Takuza activated his eyes and the two slid off the bed, keeping their loudest friend asleep and quiet. The door opened slowly and both boys launched senbons.

'Honestly…' Shizune's voice came through as she slipped in first, holding the two senbons between her fingers. She dropped them and smiled at her son. The rest of the parents came into the room next. Takuza smiled and hugged his beaming mother. His father smiled lightly too, eyes constantly protective. Not a word but silence.

'Mother…' Teisu whispered in relief, moving to his parents quickly. He looked up worriedly at his father. 'Father, your…'

'Deidara and his opponent. I got burnt. I'll be replacing the parts tomorrow.' He assured with a small smile, placing the wooden hand that wasn't charred onto his son's head. 'You've been living your dream.' He said approvingly, referring to his wish to protect his loved ones.

'Where's my baby girl?' Hikari asked, coming to the bed quietly. She stroked her daughter's peaceful face. Her blue eye snapped open and saw her mother. She squeaked and jumped up, arms thrown around her neck. She had been so afraid that her parents wouldn't come back.

'Where's Daddy, hm?' She asked. She saw his silhouette at the door and rushed to him, little feet pattering quickly to greet him. She stopped short as he crouched down to her with his usual smile and loving blue eye.

'Hello, my little artist, have you been a good girl, un?' He asked softly for once, reaching out his good arm to her.

'Daddy, your arm, hm…' She said, looking at it with shock and hurt. Uncertainty. He hesitated and she reached forward and grabbed it without fear, frowning at the darkened, strange skin. Deidara waited and let her get used to it.

'It just got blown off, un. Kakuzu put it back. It's okay, un.' Deidara assured his little girl. She looked up at him with teary eyes that were filled with hate.

'It's not okay, hm! I hate Iwa.' She muttered, fighting back the tears. Stupid Iwa, always hurting her important people. She felt her father's fingers stroke her cheek and she blinked her blue eye up at him. He leaned closer and whispered a secret into her ear.

'I know, un. Iwa sucks. I'll never forgive them for what they did to you, un. I know it hurts when people you love get hurt. So if you like, we can go make beautiful art out of ugly Iwa, un.' Deidara promised, knowing how much she was suffering inside. He lived through it before. She was his brave girl. He moved back to see her expression.

She smiled at him winningly, looking at her father with an adoring, sparkly eye. She lunged forward and hugged him tightly. No doubt she would hold him to that promise. Hikari was going to kill him for this. There was really no need though. He wouldn't let anything happen to his brave little artist.

PART FOUR

Misa was pissed and panicked. And for once… it showed. She ran all the way to Masaru and Daisuke's house. The flute music stopped abruptly as the girl jumped in through the window. 'Where is that fucking bastard?' She demanded, eyes flashing dangerously. Masaru stuck his head out from the bathroom door, hair dripping wet and steam rolling off of his muscled frame.

Misa could see everything from waist up. She could practically feel the heat from where she stood. He wore a sort of cool yet questioning expression. Her anger took a fall to one of admiration and shock. Why not? He looked good… Then his eyes softened and he slid back behind the door, the sound of clothes could be heard. Daisuke stood and waved once to her. 'I'll leave you two alone. Don't kill my brother, would you?' He said smartly, dropping out the window.

Masaru stepped out of the bathroom, a towel slung around his neck as he dried his hair; he chose to be bare-chested, wearing only comfortable-looking pants. 'Misa.' He greeted, dropping the towel into a laundry basket and shaking out his damp hair slightly. 'Is something the matter?' Her anger peaked once more.

'Is something the matter? What the fuck did you do to me?!' She demanded, seething. His brows raised in surprise and confusion. Did he do something? He couldn't remember if he did.

'What did I do to you?' He asked, clueless.

In a furious rage, she tore of her shirt immediately and started ripping up the top of her chest bindings. Masaru turned away fast, face burning red in embarrassment, breathing hard. Irritating woman, what did she thing she was doing, undressing in front of him like that?! This is… She came in here yelling at him and pissed off, it wasn't a seduction attempt right? It's hard not to get the wrong idea though. And it was hard to resist such succulent temptation.

'Masaru, look at me!' She growled, getting angrier. She was really asking him t look?

'Put on your clothes, Misa.' He murmured softly though his voice shook slightly.

'Shut up and look at what you did you me, you fucking Kasai! How did you even give me this fucking tattoo?!' She ignored him even though a hint of pink was on her cheeks. He turned around immediately, eyes first taking in the shape of her cleavage and then…

'Oh…' He muttered in shock, stepping over to her. It would have looked bad if someone had come in just then… Masaru staring down at Misa's breasts… But there resting not so innocently on the curve of her chest was a single kanji. 'Mate.'

'I can fucking read, Masaru! Explain it. Now.' She said, narrowing her eyes. He raised his fingers but with sudden realization, he pulled them back. He couldn't just touch Misa's breasts. 'I apologize.' Her eyes widened slightly and her panic and anger lightened.

'I don't care. Touch it if you want. I just need things explained to me.' She muttered, cheeks a pink hue. With a flicker of uncertain yellow eyes, his fingers brushed the kanji and it glowed with the movement of the soft caress. She shivered and he withdrew quickly, face reddening, knowing it wasn't the kanji that made her react.

'I remember reading it in our old scrolls. That through an exchange of magic and chakra… the kanji is given to the mates of Kasai clan members… It must have been the same time… I got the kanji on my back.' He said awkwardly but looked into her eyes. Purple to yellow. Both with sapphire kanji adorning their bodies.

'I'm your mate.' She said without blinking, stunned. God, didn't mate mean lovers? Isn't mate marriage for beasts? 'Fuck.'

'Okay. This is okay.' He tried to reassure both of them. 'There were rumors that some of the mate kanji fades. We have to go to the Kasai grounds. If you're denied entrance then the kanji will just fade away in time.' He reasoned, feeling better. She clenched her fists nervously.

'And what if I'm accepted? And the kanji doesn't fade?'

Masaru paled. 'The kanji will create lust amongst other emotions until the bond is made.'

Her eyes went wide with fear and panic. 'What bond?!'

'…A bond that can never be broken once it is made… through sex.' He choked out. Misa fainted.


	19. Chapter 19

**Say what?! I like the idea of big brother Hidan freaking out, you know?**

**So… the kids' names if you forget! Can't think of one for Lee's kid though…**

**Neji and Tenten – Fuyuki(boy) and Fuyuko(girl)…5 years  
Naruto and Hinata – Kaisho(boy) and Kairi(girl)…4 years  
Gaara and Matsuri – Aito…4 years  
Sasuke and Sakura – Izuna…4 years**

**Let me know if I missed any!**

PART ONE

'You led them, didn't you?' Shikamaru asked his daughter as a visiting Kankuro and Gaara looked on. Shikami had in her lap, her little red-haired cousin, looking up at her with loving eyes, the demon in him purred contentedly even if she couldn't hear it. It loved everything Aito loved and Aito was full of love and appropriately named by his mother with something that meant exactly that. She smiled at him as she answered her father.

'Yeah.' It was a very nonchalant answer.

'You're four.' Shikamaru said in absolute monotone. It was January now so everyone got a year elder… It was pretty interesting. The lazy-ass ninja trying to be a reprimanding father.

'So?' She said with sass. Kankuro grinned. Temari's daughter. She looked down at the smiling boy. 'You're three but I bet you jumped in there and protected the village. Uncle must be so proud of you.' She cooed with double intentions.

Shikamaru frowned. 'I didn't say I wasn't proud of you but you don't have instinctive sand, do you?' Kankuro opened her fans, putting in stronger, sharper metal edges.

'Are you saying I'm weak?' She asked with fiery black eyes. Shikamaru resisted the urge to facepalm. Gaara chuckled and plucked his son out of the way of the father-daughter debate.

'No… I'm just saying… be careful.' Shikamaru said, trying again.

'You say that like I got hurt a lot!' She said indignantly. She actually did but Shikamaru didn't know that because of the healing efforts of the one and only pink-haired Izuna Uchiha. 'Didn't I protect them well enough?'

Shikamaru caved. 'It was a clever strategy. You saved a lot of lives. I'm very proud of you.' Shikami beamed brightly.

'Thanks, Dad. Don't worry, Mom already dished out the scolding.' She said with a grimace. Definitely his daughter… Shikamaru sighed and placed a hand on his daughter's head, looking into her intelligent eyes.

'You're just trying to get me to teach you something, aren't you?' He questioned with a raised brow. She grinned mischievously.

'Why not? Uncle Kankuro is teaching me how to put poisons on my fans and Uncle Gaara has a surprise technique for me when we go to Suna for the holidays… Even Mom is teaching me something new!' She protested whilst pleading in an undertone. The two Nara's stared at each other. Dark intelligent eyes contemplating.

'Shikami Nara!' Temari screamed, sounding angry and formidable. Her daughter winced. She had been testing a theory with her mother's fan and may have left it in the rain. It was made of metal… Kankuro and Gaara looked back in the direction of their sister's voice. Even little red-haired Aito frowned at the impending doom. Shikamaru caved… again.

'Let's go then.' He said, standing up. Shikami stood up, confused. 'You want to learn, right?' He said, extending his hand to her. Small fingers latched onto his trustingly and she smiled as she stood close to her father.

'Thanks, Dad. You're the best.' Shikamaru smiled and not even Kankuro and Gaara would tell their sister where the pair went. That was when the third Ino-Shika-Cho was entrusted with the first of their combined techniques.

PART TWO

'Masaru, get over here, you motherfucker! I'm going to fucking cut your balls off and feed them to you!' Hidan screamed in rage as he chased Masaru outside the base.

'Misa, do something!' Masaru growled out, fangs extending when the scythe cut one of his strange locks. Misa huffed at her brother's haste.

'Hidan, stop.' She commanded. Not Nii-san or Hidan-nii or Hidan-baka. Just Hidan. He stopped and turned his furious gaze on her, waiting. 'I'm going with him to the Kasai grounds. Listen before you attack him. I might not be his mate after all. Calm yourself. The kanji could fade.'

'It better or else…' Hidan threatened, turning to Masaru as he raised his scythe.

'I didn't do it on purpose!' Masaru defended himself. Why would he? He had no intention previously of finding a mate for himself although he did have to admit, he wanted to rebuild the Kasai clan. One that wasn't barbaric and vicious.

'Let's just go.' Misa grumbled, grabbing his wrist and yanking him out of the way of Hidan's rage. She turned to her brother with softened eyes. 'Nii-san, I know you love me lots but even if I am his mate, you can't kill him. Don't be so reckless.'

'I'm always reckless when it comes to you, Imouto.' Hidan said gruffly, storming back to the base. Masaru shook out his locks incredulously. They traveled to the Kasai grounds in silence, each caught in their own thoughts. It was a little bit past Suna, in a cave at nightfall when she spoke again as he conjured flames.

'The bond. What will we do if you do turn out to be my mate?' She asked awkwardly. Masaru looked up in surprise. Not because of the question but because for the first time she said if _he_ was _her_ mate.

'I don't know how fast the effects will kick in. I just… don't know.' He said helplessly, struggling to find answers. 'I will try my best to not… you know…' He said, obviously embarrassed. His face was crimson in the firelight. His yellow eyes mesmerized her.

'I know. I won't hold it against you if… you can't.' She offered. She did… love him… She was too much like her brother to admit it out loud though. Masaru understood though and he looked at her softly, both of them showing emotions they never would've shown to anyone else.

'I promise you, if you are my mate, you will never want for anything.' He swore. It was all he could offer her and it was little considering what could be forced onto her. They stayed silent throughout the entire night and Masaru took first watch.

When she shivered in her sleep, he sat beside her and she crawled into his lap subconsciously, clinging to his warmth. He smiled.

PART THREE

Sasori stood opposite his son, working over the body on the table, fervently. Sari was in the kitchen, making lunch for Teisu. The little boy looked up, sensing his father's eyes on him. Of all the casualties of war, Teisu chose for his first human puppet… his great-grandmother. Chiyo died in the war but not before taking down an entire battalion with her. Sasori sealed the man who forced her to take such a move and he did so painfully when he was jeered at for being called adorable.

'Why did you choose Grandma Chiyo?' Sasori asked gently and Teisu looked with love upon the wizened woman. He had also called her Grandma Chiyo, finding it unnecessary to call her Great-grandma Chiyo. The old woman loved her great grandson dearly, often saying he was as adorable as Sasori and she now had two adorable ones to show her eternal art. Sasori would look away in slight embarrassment as he always did when she called him adorable.

'Because… I want her to last forever.' Teisu said honestly. Sasori immediately remembered telling his grandmother the exact same answer when asked why he made his parent puppets. Sasori smiled and placed a wooden hand on his son's red hair.

'Let's go. You need to eat before your mother throws a fit. Grandma Chiyo will be waiting for us till we get back.' He said, leading his son out the door with a smile thrown back at the woman whose love for them would continue on. Forever.

PART FOUR

Deidara and Kazumi did go to Iwa with the permission of Naruto, of course and although he didn't want to let them live, Kazumi intervened for the sake of the Iwa civilians that remained there. They were innocent in truth, oblivious to the Tsuchikage's ways. The life of an Iwa ninja. When father and daughter returned to Konoha, the enlightened people followed them almost reverently.

Deidara smugly spooned attention towards his daughter, eager to spoil her with it. And truthfully, the people looked up to the little girl who had spared them their lives despite her hatred for Iwa. Kazumi wasn't used to the attention yet though and blushed often, sneaking behind her parents or over to Teisu or Takuza's house.

It was here they found Team Dojutsu after practicing with a little bit of Itachi's help. 'Tell them to give you some space.' Takuza suggested, lying back on the porch, Sanagi and Raiden nodding beside him.

'I don't want to hurt their feelings or whatever, hm. It's just weird, I'm not used to it.' Kazumi said, hugging her knees.

'You shouldn't feel weird. It's only fair after what they did to you.' Teisu said and Takuza paused before agreeing as well.

'They respect you now.' Tenshi offered, her Deva Path walking behind her. There were new piercings all over the angel princess, to effectively transfer the large storage of chakra out of her body. She had the surgery almost immediately afterwards and then Pein and Konan proudly bestowed upon her full body piercings. 'You'll get used to it. But you have to continue setting a good example. They'll probably end up teaching their children the same things.'

'That's called pressure, hm.' The little bomber said bluntly then she looked up suddenly at Tenshi. 'How come you've got genjutsu on your eyes, hm?' She asked suddenly, off topic.

'You can see that?' Tenshi asked, pleasantly surprised. 'My Rinnegan is activated to keep the Deva Path walking but I kinda miss my blue eyes. I can only turn off the Rinnegan once the chamber for her is built.' She said in exasperation, referring to the expressionless body. It was an Iwa ninja but she had the headband replaced to an Ame one.

'My new eye can see through the genjutsu you used.' She said cheekily, tapping the metal piece and the two Uchihas and one Hatake twitched.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hehe! :D Review please!**

PART ONE

'What the fuck do I do now?' Misa asked nervously standing before the stone wall, kanji written all over it. Masaru stood a little behind her. The Kasai entrance was impenetrable. Or at least it looked like.

'Just step forward.'

Misa took a single step forward and they didn't have to wait for results. The stone wall swung open but Misa didn't enter. She just stood there, head down as she fumbled with her chest bindings. Masaru approached her cautiously and stood in front of her. He place one hand on her silver hair but still she didn't move. He tilted her face up and she looked at him with shining purple eyes. The kanji gleamed on her breast, brighter than ever.

'We're mates.' She said simply. He nodded.

'I'm sorry.' She merely leaned up and kissed his lips hesitantly, slowly. When she pulled away he looked at her with pleasure in his eyes. 'What are you doing, Misa.'

'Getting used to it.' She said shrugging in embarrassment. He held his hand out to her and she took it trustingly. His kissed it delicately and pulled her gently through the stone entrance.

'Come then. There won't be any secrets I will keep from you.' And with that, Misa officially became the mate of Masaru Kasai.

PART TWO

'I… fail to understand what Akatsuki can do in this case.' Nagato said, sitting with an embarrassed blush while the new Kasai pair stood before him red-faced.

'We need some fucking help!' Misa gritted out, keeping a relatively large distance to Masaru.

'But… hasn't it already happened?' Konan questioned, seeming to be unaffected except for the pink hue on her cheeks.

'There have been… incidents. But no, we managed to… not.' Masaru revealed, looking away from his new mate.

'Why don't you?' Konan asked bluntly. Both spluttered in disbelief and Nagato coloured even more at his wife's question. 'She's confirmed as your mate isn't she? Is that like marriage?'

'Yes…' Masaru said reluctantly.

'But that's hardly going to stop Nii-san! He'll go on a fucking rampage!' Misa said in panic. Masaru groaned as if in pain.

'Misa…' He growled. 'Swear however you like but for god's sake… Stop saying that word.' Konan was crimson by now. Misa bit her lip in embarrassment and tried not to swear that particular word.

'So the problem… is that Hidan will kill Masaru? Not that…' Nagato tried to reaffirm after the awkward moment. Masaru looked up with sharp eyes.

'I may be seventeen now but I am a gentleman. I'm not going to just… take her like that!' He protested with a snarl as he held himself back.

'Actually, neither of you are going to care within ten seconds of the entire thing.' Konan revealed with red cheeks and flustered air.

'I'm well aware!' Misa yelled, her face burning. 'But I don't want to do it just because I'm out of control and I'm his mate!'

So what do you suggest?' Pein asked, looking away from the couple.

'Castration?' Misa offered off-handedly. Pein turned pale and Masaru snapped his head to his mate.

'I do want to rebuild my clan one day, Misa!' He growled out, kanji glowing as it fed lust into his system.

'No shit, I already figured that, you bastard! Take a joke! It's not like I'm saying no!' She retorted viciously.

'I don't see a problem here.' Konan said in a frustrated tone, grabbing the two and tossing them out, locking the door behind her.

'Are you really going to leave them?' Pein asked in disbelief.

'If I hear passionate moans, I'll send you out to stop them.'

'No thanks, just leave them…'

PART THREE

'So let's get this straight… We take Masaru to the Kasai grounds and hold him there and you'll hold Misa here at the Akatsuki base?' Hitomi asked for confirmation.

'Exactly.' Hidan said, giving the for now, well behaving Kasai a wary glance. He was looking away from Misa. Misa was talking to Kakuzu in an attempt to keep her mind sane and Masaru-free.

'This plan is going to fail.' Hitomi said immediately. Hidan stiffened. Usually when Hitomi said it would fail. It failed…

'Just fucking try, will you? Hidan said with a frown. Hitomi shrugged just as Masaru slammed his head to a tree and Misa punched her brother in frustration.

'Don't swear that goddamn word, Hidan-baka.' She gritted out. Hidan winced, not from the punch but from realizing his sister was becoming so easily turned on. It grossed him out.

'Fine. I guess we have too. I won't be complaining if Masaru becomes father by eighteen though. I can just imagine tiny Kasais.' Hitomi sighed almost wistfully. Hitomi really wanted kids. Daisuke chuckled at his girlfriend's maternal wishes. He didn't have a problem abiding with those wishes. Not till they were married of course… He didn't need Kakashi, Akane, Obito and really the entire Akatsuki and Konoha 11 on his ass…

Hidan wrinkled his nose in distaste. 'Ugh… don't even fu… go there.' The Jashinist said, barely managing to stop himself from swearing. Still Misa was affected and she moaned in frustration. Kakuzu looked amused while Daisuke and Hitomi's eyes widened in surprise. Hidan looked like he was about to puke. Masaru rammed his head into the tree again.

'Get me out of here.' Masaru choked out, pleading. Daisuke kept a firm hold on his brother's arm, leading him away from Misa.

'This is going to be so awkward…' Hitomi said, dreading it. Hidan looked really sick. He had to spend god knows how long, listening to his turned on sister moan out his friend's name while he stopped them from fucking their brains out… it was gonna be hell…

'I actually feel sorry for you.' Kakuzu said, hiding his laughter. He was just over a century old. He was used to things like uncontrollable lust. 'I'm also glad I don't have a sister.'

Hidan wanted to groan in depressed exasperation but couldn't risk eliciting another moan from Misa. So he took a leaf out of Masaru's book and slammed his head into a tree as hard as he could… Why not? It's not like he could die…

PART FOUR

'What happened?' Itachi asked, looking at his depressed son, lying on his bed with a forlorn expression. Teisu and Kazumi sat in the room, each working on their art. They looked up at the elder Uchiha.

'Shizune-san found out that Takuza was building immunity.' Teisu said, saying the last word smoothly, having grown up in the same house as two puppet masters… he knew tough words like that despite being four years old.

'How did that happen?' Itachi asked with a small wince. He already knew what Sasori was doing. It was hard to hide things from an Uchiha. He understood of course, but even he wouldn't tell Shizune.

'Tei and I threw up. We started new poison today, hm. It's pretty bad. Then Takuza threw up too, hm. Shizune-san knew, hm. Now Takuza's grounded. But we're here cause we were still kinda queasy, hm.' Kazumi explained, looking at the freshly lectured Uchiha.

'Where's she gone now?' Itachi asked, dreading the answer.

'To kill Father.' Teisu sighed. 'Not really but… well. Oh yeah, she said to tell you she knows you knew.'

Itachi groaned. Now he's in crap too. His son echoed him mournfully. Teisu sighed for his friend and downed a vial of poison. Itachi's eyes widened. 'I thought you were already sick.'

'This is a lighter poison. I got used to this awhile ago. Tastes pretty nice. Zumi-chan likes the purple ones though.' Teisu said, putting away the empty vial and taking out a lavender one before tossing it to the bomber. She caught it neatly and sipped it slowly, arching a brow at the bewildered look Itachi was giving them.

'You just drink poison like that? For no reason?' Itachi reaffirmed. Why would anyone just drink poison without any motive? He's seen Kankuro do so often and Sari did before she became a puppet… But the idea baffled him.

'It's really nice, hm!' Kazumi defended. 'Daddy calls it 'an acquired taste', whatever that means. Besides, it feels good to know you can't die when you poison yourself, hm! Takuza likes the sweet ones.' She said happily. Then she grinned at the upset Uchiha. 'But he doesn't know if he can have any because Shizune-san's already mad.'

Takuza shot up and shrugged violently, throwing his worries away gruffly, refusing to be tied down by his impending doom. He looked as if he was shaking of the indecision. 'I'm already in trouble, it won't matter.' He muttered. Teisu shrugged and threw him a carefully selected red liquid. Itachi's hand shot out and caught it instead. The three children watched as he inspected it.

'So if I drink this, I'll die but you won't?' Itachi asked his son. The little boy nodded in confirmation and Itachi smiled a rare smile, placing the vial in his son's hand. 'Then I think the trouble's worth it.' Takuza smiled back but then frowned as Shizune reappeared, Sasori dragged along beside her.

'Did you just give my son poison?!' Shizune demanded of her husband. Itachi wanted to facepalm. Teisu looked at his father with sympathy. Sasori sighed, glancing at the vials in their hands. His son was drinking by far the worst of the poisons but then again, he started earlier than Kazumi and Takuza.

'He enjoys the taste.' Itachi said unsurely.

'And that's an excuse to allow him to just…' Shizune ranted. Takuza took a sip of the poison, watching his mother and father in silence. She paused and stared. 'Is that what I think it is? That's a fatal poison!'

'Yes, it is.' Sasori said with an annoyed look. 'You know as well as I that there's no chance I'd slip them fatal doses.' Sasori said while Kazumi threw her now empty vial back to Teisu. Shizune's sharp eyes caught a little bit of the unique lavender colour.

'They're _all _fatal poisons!' She continued to freak out. Itachi sighed, deciding to just allow his wife to chew out Sasori. The puppet master huffed.

'Yes, now they won't die so easily. Are you listening to anything I'm saying?' He asked impatiently.

'There are four year olds in front of me who are drinking fatal poisons like it's their favourite thing in the world and one of them is my son…' Shizune spoke to herself, obviously panicking inside.

'Mother, this is a good thing. If I didn't have this immunity, Teisu would've killed me by now. I'd be _dead_ without this _immunity_.' Takuza impressed upon his mother and it seemed to work. It definitely got through because she flinched with both emphasized words and Itachi gave his son a disapproving look.

She shook her head and fixed her son with a stern look. 'Fine, keep building your immunity. But I want to be involved now.' She demanded, rounding on Sasori next. 'In case you don't remember, Sakura managed to build antidotes to most of your poisons.'

Sasori winced at the memory of being bested by the pink-haired girl. 'What can you do about that?'

'Create more advanced, dangerous poisons… and of course, the antidotes for it. I _was_ the student of Lady Tsunade… I surpassed her completely in poisons and elixirs…' Shizune said defiantly as Sasori and she had a staring contest.

'Fine.'

'I thought the problem was that it was too dangerous, hm. Now she wants to make even worse poisons?' Kazumi asked her dark eyed friend. He sighed.

'Mother's the best with her poisons. If I'm gonna build immunity, might as well go all the way…' Takuza shrugged, handing the vial back to his red-haired friend. Teisu sighed and tucked it away, knowing that his father hated when people brought up his failures. On the other hand, it meant that they had even stronger poisons. Sasori was just ambivalent and a bit sour that he was dragged around by the poisons expert.


	21. Chapter 21

**I actually already wrote this chapter, then my friend infected my pendrive and destroyed all my latest work. I had the next chapter half done but now I have to redo it… I might cry sometime between this…**

PART ONE

Hidan couldn't take it. Misa's increasing lust had gone on for three days and got worse as time went on. She moaned loudly. His ears were bleeding. It wasn't the moans and pleading that made him snap, he could bear with that, as irritating as it was. It was the pain his sister was in. To the point where she cried. She couldn't care to even hide her tears. His sister only ever cried one time, the day he left the village.

He fell to his knees before her. Kakuzu's eyes widened. Hidan would never get on his knees willingly, much less beg. But he did. 'Imouto, sister, please stop. Misa, for Jashin's sake, stop crying!'

'Let me go!' She screamed. 'Hidan-nii, let me go!' She demanded, struggling against her bonds. But they held.

'I fucking can't! There's no going back once you do this!' He yelled back in frustration. Can't she understand anything? But she couldn't. She didn't want to go back. She thought through this. She wanted nothing else at this moment, damn the consequences, give her Masaru.

'Let me go! I'll come back! I want my mate!' She screamed, this time trying to reassure him as well. He froze.

She acknowledged Masaru as her mate. Hers. Mate was just a short step from marriage. And he could trust Masaru to care for his sister and love her. He was a big brother, he had always looked out for her. He always took care of her. It was hard to let go. But he had to at some point. He couldn't keep her forever. He got to his knees and swore that if his sister cried again, he'd hunt down Masaru.

'I don't want to know what the fuck you two do. Just come back when you're done and… get married when you're of legal age. That's all I'm fucking asking.' He said, reaching for his scythe. Misa stopped screaming, controlling herself for her brother's sake. 'I'm letting you go.'

He sliced through her bonds with a swing of his scythe and she leapt, her arms wrapping around him in a tight hug. 'Thank you.' She whispered and then, she was gone. And he let her go.

He leaned back hard against the tree, his legs giving way. It was harder than he thought. He sighed roughly and sliced his hair back with his hand. Kakuzu stood and extended his hand. Hidan took it and they walked back together. 'A little over a hundred years and you still surprise me, Hidan. This time with maturity.'

PART TWO

'How'd you get loose?' Misa asked her mate, her muscles tensed and rigid from holding back. He looked frazzled. His shirt was torn off, revealing his tattoos, glowing brighter than usual.

'Fought them. You?' He gritted out through his teeth. He was shaking with the effort of keeping under control so he wouldn't take her right then.

'Hidan let me go.'

The surprise showed on his face and the concentration slipped. He dropped himself to the ground, clawing his senses back to him. He couldn't just take her. It was wrong. She had agreed that they would be okay with it but he couldn't just take her. It wasn't right. But he didn't think about what to do now. Misa had. She knew he wouldn't let himself do it. So she let go.

PART THREE

Masaru's body tingled in the morning. Their clothes were strewn on the floor of the cave, not far from the Kasai grounds. It took a long time to fight off both his teammates, it was pure luck and desperation that allowed him to be able to get an opening for his sleeping spells. He could feel the bond between Misa and himself, bright and amazing. It felt wonderful and he was sure, his bastard clan hadn't felt this.

He put his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest, pressing his lips to her shoulder, enjoying the scent of her skin and how her silver hair looked like a halo. The movement woke her though and she peeked over her shoulder, her smile hidden by it. 'Masaru.' She greeted in a coy tone. He smirked at her.

'Still under the effects of the kanji?' He asked.

'No.' She said easily, turning around and kissing his lips. He smiled and kissed her back but then pulled away, an uncertain look on his face. It was worry.

'Does anything hurt?' He asked with a small blush. Just a tiny one.

She grinned in amusement. 'No… I'm a fucking Jashinist… we heal fast.'

'Should I apologize for last night?'

She sighed her exasperation. Was he an idiot? 'I told you I'd hit you if you did. I hit pretty fucking hard.' At least her swearing came back to her. She wouldn't stop hitting him just because she loved him.

'You could've changed your mind.' Masaru murmured. She was so irritating, he tried to be sensitive and she threatens to hit him.

'But I didn't.' She retorted immediately. She sucked at words. 'Last night was great, I don't regret it. Even if it wasn't what I expected.' His face turned curiously pleased that she wasn't upset.

'What wasn't expected? The first part?'

'No, I expected that. Being rough and animalistic is in your fucking blood. I just didn't expect the effects of the kanji to fade so suddenly.' She admitted. She blushed slightly. She had enjoyed the first part, maybe because she was a masochist. But he loved that about her.

'The effects stayed with me until just this morning.' He said confused. Then he frowned, feeling guilty. 'You could've made me stop if the effects faded for you.' He chided.

Is he stupid? Must she spell it out for him? Annoying fool. 'I didn't want to stop.' She said, her pride slipping a bit. His lips crushed against hers daringly and she responded immediately. His hands touched her skin of her waist and pulled her closer, though not too close. He was just happy, glad that he had been able to please her. That was all he wanted. She crawled on top of him and pressed their chests together. He startled back with a surprised gasp.

'What are you doing?' He asked, shock and confusion on his face.

'I fucking told you already.' She said, her hands curling around him and purple eyes showing exactly what she was feeling. 'I don't want to stop.'

Masaru smiled and kissed her hard, not holding back one bit.

PART FOUR

'Oh my god!' Hitomi gasped in shock, Daisuke beside her with a similar expression. They were tired but they ran to find their teammate. They didn't have to go far. It wasn't the sight of the actual act that made them react though.

It was the sight of Masaru, clad only in pants, his tattoos bright and shining, his arm around Misa's waist like it belonged there. They walked towards the mortified pair. Misa was smiling. Smiling. Masaru was too. She had only her bindings on her chest and she showed off her tattoo proudly, the bandage dipping down when it should've been bound straight.

'Hey guys, sorry about the fight, mating anger, you know?' He said casually. Misa smirked.

'Hidan is going to kill us.' Daisuke groaned.

'No, it's fine, I just need to get Misa back now to prove she's not dead or anything.'

'Hey!' Misa started, smacking his chest. 'He's my big brother and it was hard for him to let me go. He has a fucking right to look out for me. Not every brother can let his sister go get fucked by his friend.' She defended her brother readily.

Masaru sighed. 'I wish you wouldn't call what we did by that term.'

'Then what would you call it?' She challenged with a grin. He smirked and leaned it, brushing her hair to whisper in her ear. Her face turned red very quickly and he pulled back with a satisfied look. Hitomi and Daisuke gaped. 'Let's just go.' Misa said, but not once did she move from Masaru's side.

PART FIVE

'Uchiha… festival…' Shikamaru said slowly. What the hell was Naruto going on about? Sasuke wasn't in the room at the moment and Naruto had brought up the idea. Very suddenly. 'Uh… why?'

'You're supposed to be a genius!' Naruto laughed jokingly. 'It's to celebrate the rebuilding of the Uchiha clan.'

'Shikamaru had to admit that it was a nice gesture. A way to reintroduce the Uchiha clan in a better light. 'But won't it bring back bad memories? Especially since Itachi is here?'

'Yeah…' Naruto said slowly, scratching the back of his head nervously. 'But I thought, we could like… give a speech or something. The Uchiha clan used to be all about killing but now it's more like… healing.' The orange Hokage said, embarrassed by his own words.

Shikamaru looked at his friend. Everyone used to think he was an idiot but then he had ideas like this… His brain started planning. 'The preparations will be easy enough. We'll draw special attention to the kids… Izuna, Takuza and Raiden all know how to heal… and we should really shine the spotlight on Rin, Shizune and Sakura.' He spoke thoughtfully. Naruto grinned happily.

It only took a month and Naruto went to great lengths to hide it from Obito, Itachi and Sasuke. Even getting Akane and Hitomi to use their stealth talents to keep the project a secret. The girls knew though. Sakura had thrown a hug for her friend and teammate. Kakashi led a team of ninjas who swiftly put up the decorations at night. Red and white streamers and lanterns with lots and lots of Uchiha crests.

Itachi didn't even get a chance to look outside, Shizune grabbed him first thing and forced a men's kimono into his hands. Takuza was also being fussed over but in the end both men were forced to let down their straight black hair. Obito wasn't much different except that he was struck dumb by a prettified Rin in the morning. Raiden had to snap his dad out of it. Sasuke had been facing the window so when he woke up, he saw the village, covered in Uchiha flags. He freaked out. His son pulled on his clothes.

'Father, calm down before Mother thinks you need to be drugged.' Izuna muttered quickly. He was halfway to sulking. His pink hair was combed straight and his bangs were neatly arranged at the side of his face. Sasuke stared at his son, then looked at the yukata he was wearing.

'What happened to you?'

'Mom happened. She'll do it to you too. She told me, there's no escape.' Izuna grimaced, feeling weird in the fancier clothes. He didn't like dressing up. Girls followed him more and tried to pinch his cheeks and touch his hair.

'Come on, Sasuke. It's time to get dressed for the festival.' Sakura said, her face made up, the fan in her hand looking exactly like the Uchiha fan. There was a cherry blossom in her hair that Izuna had plucked for her, his cheeks blushing.

Sasuke dressed as quickly as he could and when he had walked over to the entrance of the Uchiha compound, Hitomi and Akane stood there. A huge cloth was hung over the entrance. Itachi and Obito stood there with their families. Sakura immediately rushed over to Shizune and Rin, dragging her husband and child with her.

'You too, huh?' Raiden asked with a humorous grin.

Takuza made a face. 'I know how you feel.' Izuna just sighed.

'What's going on?' Sasuke asked, looking at his brother and uncle.

'I… don't know.' Itachi muttered, looking suspiciously at Hitomi. She wasn't even wearing her mask. She was wearing a pretty kimono with the Uchiha symbol and another symbol, bearing a silver-white fang.

'Looks like fun.' Tobi said with a grin, encircling his arm around Rin's waist and pulling her close.

'It's the first ever Uchiha Festival.' Akane stated with a smirk.

'Naruto organized it. To celebrate the rebirth of a healing clan instead of a killing one.' Hitomi said proudly. Her dad poofed into existence, smiling under his mask.

'Kakashi!' Sasuke said in surprise. Tied around Kakashi's arm was the Uchiha symbol.

'Hey, Sasuke! Have fun!' He said cheerily, turning to his wife and daughter with a thumbs up. 'Burn it down!'

Akane and Hitomi activated their Sharingans and using a special technique, a slow fire burned down the cloth and the Uchiha men stared as the people began to cheer. Naruto stepped out from amongst them with a beaming grin. 'Welcome to the first Uchiha Festival!'

The women laughed and waved their fans wildly. Itachi smiled while Kazumi and Teisu ran forward to well-wish Takuza. Raiden and Tobi started cheering. Sanagi sent the signals from the top of the Uchiha building and music played while the lanterns were lit. He slid down to stand beside his friend while Tenshi ran forward and enveloped both of them in a big hug. Izuna was promptly lifted up by both Hyuga twins and Uzumaki twins.

Sasuke stepped forward to his friend, stunned. Then he grabbed his friend into a quick hug. 'Thanks, Naruto.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Boom! I didn't forget about our favourite Kazekage!**

PART ONE

The time had come. Inside the birthing room, Matsuri screamed harshly. She never screamed like this before. Not even when she was birthing Aito. The Kazekage paced outside the doors, nervous, pale and afraid. Shukaku was growling and snapping in worry about its pup. Aito was no better. The four year old boy sat in the corner. His face an unhealthy white, his eyes wide and scared out of his mind. He waited for this day so eagerly but now he regretted it.

'Matsuri has never screamed like that before.' Kankuro muttered, his fingers twitching nervously in extreme concern.

'Shut up, Kankuro!' Gaara snapped, shaking when Matsuri screamed again worse than before.

'Don't listen to him, Gaara. It'll be okay.' Temari comforted. She and Shikamaru had come to welcome the baby. Naruto had wanted to be here but was held back by his duties as Hokage. He would be here within the week though.

'Will Okaa-san die?' Sabaku no Aito asked innocently, the demon in him whined. Temari looked at her nephew.

'No, all mothers scream this way when birthing.' She lied smoothly. Gaara looked at his sister with fear, he knew the lie. 'Matsuri is strong.' She reassured.

But Aito was spooked by another of his mother's agonized shrieks. 'Will my baby sister die?'

Shikami broke from her father's strong grasp. She had latched on for comfort after the first half hour of screaming and didn't let go. She embraced her cousin and he sank into her, holding on. 'Your baby sister will be okay. She'll have a demon in her like you so it'll protect her.' Shikami rationalized, looking at her father for reassurance herself. Shikamaru smiled at the pair.

Another scream sounded out, this time a wail followed. The medic stuck her head out, breathless and panting. She merely nodded unable to use her voice. Gaara grabbed his son's hand and they rushed through the doors, the others following behind. Matsuri lay on the bed, exhausted but holding a pink bundle, a smug expression on her face.

'Gaara, look. Come meet your sister, Aito.' She managed though her voice was nearly gone from her screaming. Gaara was positive if he asked her, she'd make an excuse about Suna's dry winds screwing up her throat.

Gaara lifted the baby and saw a tuft of red hair and Matsuri's wide brown eyes. He smiled at his daughter. His children and Sasori's son might as well be siblings with that rare red hair of theirs. She reached up curiously and pulled on his locks, making him wince slightly. Troublemaker. Shukaku reached out and welcomed the new pup. It mewled back.

'Can I carry her?' Aito asked eagerly, excitement on his face. Gaara gave the child to his son and immediately the two jinchuurikis bonded, their demons making contact. He looked down at his sister with eyes of pure love and adoration. She giggled and waved her arms. 'Hi, I'm Aito, your big brother. I'm gonna take care of you no matter what.'

The little girl was pleased with this declaration she couldn't understand and blew a spit bubble at him. Gaara stayed by Matsuri's side, holding her hand while their new child caused trouble where she went, tugging Shikamaru's piercings, messing up Kankuro's face paint and the like. True enough, when Gaara mentioned her throat, she blamed it completely on the dry winds of Suna.

'Name her so I can sleep, Gaara.' She complained, yawning, her voice almost gone.

'Karakaze.' Gaara said easily, met with laughter and his wife's blush. Now she'll always remember what she said about the dry winds.

PART TWO

Shikami sat in her mother's lap on her bed, her dark hair being brushed out gently. Anyone else would have gaped. Temari wasn't gentle and even her family would agree but she did have another side to her. Her room in the Kazekage's mansion was decorated with tans, browns and green with teal designs. Her fans lay on the table next to her mother's larger, repaired one. She had left it in the rain. She was very quiet, contemplating. Temari said nothing, knowing that unlike Shikamaru, she would talk about it if you didn't interrupt her. Her daughter was always thinking about something.

'Mom, have you ever protected someone beyond yourself? I mean…' Shikami tired, struggling to explain her thoughts. Both females were unaware, Konoha's genius was outside the door, listening in. 'This form of love. As if that person was the most important thing and everything else didn't matter.'

'What brought this on?' Temari asked back, evading the question for now. She demanded reasons before she gave any answers.

'Remember what Aito said to Karakaze? A four year old shouldn't be able to promise that but he did.' Shikami said. She was curious about this protection. She knew that their generation was different, the war had changed them.

'When I was 11. I was in the Academy. I overheard my father thinking about killing Gaara. I panicked and attacked and I did it in a way that made them have to go on offense to keep me at bay. Kankuro jumped in and saved me. If he hadn't I would've died.' Temari told her daughter simply. She left out the part where her bones broke so badly, it pierced through her flesh and her heart stopped for five minutes in surgery. Shikami didn't need to know that.

'Uncle Gaara was different then… why did you do it?' She asked, her brain working rapidly, juggling concepts.

'Yeah, he was cruel and harsh and killed without mercy.' Temari said in a hard voice but her eyes were soft. 'But he's my little brother and I love him.' Shikami found it hard to imagine her younger uncle so terrible.

Shikami was quiet for a while. The shadow at the door shifted and Shikami noticed but said nothing. 'Have you ever been protected like that?' She asked, wanting to know more about her mom. She and Shikamaru had that in common. Temari always surprised them.

'Yes.' Temari answered shortly.

'Will you tell me?'

Temari blew out a sharp breath and grabbed her daughter's folded legs, turning the four year old to face her, letting Shikami know she was about to hear something her mom had doubts about saying. 'Being the Kazekage's sister, I had value. A bunch of ninjas kidnapped me.'

'Really?' Shikami asked in shock. This was Temari, one of the scariest people alive. You either die at her hands or stand a chance to kill her. There was no capture in Temari's case.

Temari huffed indignantly. 'I was injured from a previous mission and just underwent another, they were decently skilled and there were many of them.' She defended her pride. Shikami nodded with a smile. That was the mother she knew. 'Gaara sent out men, Kankuro was all over the place, looking for me but they couldn't track me down.'

'It was dad, wasn't it?'

'…yes, your father decided to be an idiot and come for me alone. He brilliantly found out their location and came to get me. I was bound, my weapons removed and chakra drained. The fight… was nothing short of amazing. I was surprised, I thought he was just a genius lazy ass. But the way he took down the opponents that day… I really found new respect for him.' Temari said, the two sides of her personality mixing.

Shikami grinned at the story. She didn't often get to hear about how her dad saves her mom, Temari usually told stories of her hitting her father on the head and him beating her at Shogi. 'How'd you get back?'

'Oh, he decided to be stupid again and carry me, in his beat up condition. By the time we got to the gates… he passed me to a guard and collapsed on the ground.' Temari growled, clenching her fist at the memory. Shikamaru smiled behind the door. He remembered that well. 'He's lucky Sakura's a good medic. He would've died that day.'

'That was maybe one of the only days we switched nicknames. You cried for me.' Shikamaru said, slipping into his daughter's room. Temari's eyes widened and she blushed but turned to face him defiantly.

'And you were troublesome. Not that you aren't now. Eavesdropping?' She retorted, her face heated up.

Shikami interrupted before a verbal war started. 'I feel it too. This protection thing. Me and the others, we were talking…' Shikami explained. Temari and Shikamaru listened with bated breath they could feel something coming up. 'We're going the join the Academy early. Next year.'

'What? Why? That's even earlier than Team Dojutsu!' Temari protested, uncomfortable with the idea of a six year old Genin Shikami. It would only take their talented child a year to graduate and that goes for the rest of them.

Shikamaru stared at his daughter, Shikami stared back. 'You know this war would have its effects. I won't be left behind while the other go on and train and become strong and protect their important people.'

'I know. Just don't go overboard.' Shikamaru stated, knowing his daughter had tendencies to improvise her strategies drastically.

'You're letting her?' Temari demanded of her husband.

'If I don't I'll be killed. Ino-Shika-Cho is known now. Enemies will want to stop the next generation and I will end up the easiest target.' Shikami reasoned, feeling really bad for using her safety against her mom. Temari would do anything to ensure her baby girl was safe.

'Fine.' Temari agreed suddenly. A glow in her eyes told Shikami, she was in for it. 'You want to be strong, I want you to be safe. You'll train extra hard with both your father and I.' Then she rounded on both her black-haired, intelligent-eyed loved ones. 'And don't either of you slack off or there will be hell…'

Shikamaru kissed both his favourite girls on the forehead and Shikami hugged both her parents. Temari… let herself smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**My readers' reviews and devotion to my stories have become the fuel to the fire of my writing! I love you guys!**

PART ONE

When the snow fell that winter, it was like children returned to exist in the world. There was laughter in the streets, softly ringing out as if frightened of disturbing the beautiful silence. Fuyuki and Fuyuko's eyes matched the scenery and their cousins spent the days with snow fights and ice-skating. Izuna was with them the Uchiha look plastered on his face. Takuza was settling a dispute between Kazumi and Teisu. This winter brought back innocence if only for a while. But it was too obvious.

'It's so sad.' Hitomi murmured, touching her fingers to the window as she watched the children play and relax. Her brother was in a verbal war with Raiden… again and Tenshi smiled at them fondly, her red hair vivid against the surroundings.

'What is?' Kakashi asked looking up from the latest Icha-Icha novel. It really didn't matter because Hitomi knew what was in it. Only he didn't know she had developed his habit of reading smut.

'Children. They don't really exist anymore.' She tried to explain but it came out wrong. She frowned, her mismatched eyes finding the steady violet gaze of Daisuke.

'I get it.' Akane agreed, pressing a cup of hot chocolate into her hands. Hitomi smiled serenely and kissed her cheek in thanks. Akane returned the smile and went to serve the others.

'I don't.' Misa said truthfully, she was snuggled comfortably in Masaru's arms. She got cold easily but Masaru was always warm. Ice didn't bother him one bit. Nor the rest of Team Prodigy.

'Children are innocent and naïve. They're oblivious to the world around them. But all the children out there… they aren't really children anymore. They understand what the world is… they've killed to protect what's important to them. That is not a child's job.' Masaru explained softly, he understood Hitomi very well. They were best friends.

'That's… not a bad thing.' Daisuke offered after a moment's thought. Sanagi looked back and smiled widely for his sister upon seeing her in the window. She smiled back instinctively and laughed quietly as Raiden took the opportunity to pelt him with a snowball to the back of his head. 'No but it is sad. That's truly when a child sheds their innocence.' Kakashi agreed. He was used to this. Statements of life.

'It started at our generation I think. Both Masaru and I killed our first when they came to assassinate us as children.' Daisuke said thoughtfully. It didn't seem to bother him.

'Hidan taught me to kill since I was five. But… I was happy. I don't think I ever had any fucking innocence.' Misa said the last bit sourly.

'Naruto's generation… went through a lot of pain… Our generation… well, what can I say about war? Things are getting worse as time goes on. I wonder if anyone notices.' Akane continued, sitting next to her husband comfortably. Hitomi continued looking out the window.

Shikami relaxed under a tree while Inoshi drew her with Choutzu beside her eating chips. She shot up immediately when a little red headed cousin of hers ran to her, Karakaze tucked protectively in his arms. The way she looked at them… 'They notice. I know they do. It really doesn't matter if things get harder. They're strong.' Hitomi sighed, getting up and stretching out her limbs. She grabbed Daisuke and yanked him with her out the door, kissing her parents on the way out. 'Let's go play in the snow!'

'Fucking weather.' Misa hissed, hating that she was going to freeze her butt off following Masaru into the cold. He got up and held her very close.

'What do you think I'm here for?' He pointed out with a smirk, sweeping her into his arms so her feet wouldn't stay on the icy floors. She scowled but held on tight.

'Don't irritate me now, damn you!' And with those words, he leapt after his brother and friend.

'Our daughter will likely take on more dangerous missions and our son will probably be a Chunin next year.'

'There's something wrong and you're not telling me. Spit it out, Kakashi.' Akane demanded, not liking where this was going. His tone of voice practically spelt out danger.

'…Not all the Iwa ninjas were destroyed… Jiraiya has unearthed something disturbing.' Kakashi said reluctantly. Akane's eyes threatened to change to Sharingan. If it was anything to do with secret political shit, her daughter was going to be smack center in it. She was too good at stealth. Even Sanagi was beginning to show a very, very advanced knack for it.

'Tell me.' She pleaded.

'An organization. Far more powerful and sinister than Akatsuki ever was and would've been. Next year, we've predicted them to make a move. A very bad, severe move.'

PART TWO

'Why are we here?' Izuna asked his cousin, pink hair spotted with snowflakes.

'Because our fathers are talking and our mothers are playing.' Takuza answered, with a sigh. Izuna pulled a face.

'The others are with Kairi and Kaisho.'

'You're so mean, Izuna, un. Do I mean nothing to you?' Kazumi demanded mock dramatically, hanging upside down on the branch of a tree, her long fringe fallen, revealed her blind white eye. The eyepiece was metal and hurt to wear in winter.

'Don't you ever stop disturbing people?' Teisu asked exasperatedly, sitting beside her on the tree, looking down at her. A well aimed snowball fired at him hard and fast, knocking him off the branch with an 'oof'. His red hair peeked out of the snow.

'Tei, un?' Kazumi swung up. She looked at her friend and began to laugh… until a snowball to the back of her head knocked her down. 'Hey! Why'd you throw that, un?!'

'I thought you wanted him to play with you?' Takuza snickered, both his and his cousin's eyes activated and mouths smirking.

'Just because it's wet doesn't mean I can't make it explode, un.' She warned, her blue eye gleaming with a fight. Red and black ones challenged her. The snow wars started. Teisu sneezed, his nose reddening and face sour.

'Duck!' Takuza warned Izuna. The pink haired boy ducked and the snowball rocketed into Itachi's face. The elder Uchiha grimaced and swiped it off while Sasuke laughed at his brother's expense. A snowball found its way into his mouth.

They were happy and no one for a moment knew that they were being watched. The stealth ninjas looked up through the ground at their targets. 'We hit the Uchiha camp. Some of them. I see a Sunan.' One spoke quietly his slashed Iwa headband hidden well.

'Sasori no Akasuna's son. We had spies that saw him fight back the Iwa ninjas during the war. A skilled puppeteer. There's one of our own too.'

'The daughter of Deidara. He's still alive it seems. We had wanted to pick him up when he left but he wandered far and brought too much attention to herself. Still… the master might want someone of her talents.'

His partner looked at him sharply. 'No. Don't divert from the mission. We must find the Kuroiwa heir. Not here. The origins of these have been verified. We move on.'

The ex-Iwa ninjas moved silently, undetected to their next targets, destroying the evidence of their presence as they left and not one person knew they were even there.


	24. Chapter 24

**I was babysitting when the little six year old asked me to draw her a story with words… I wrote her two and she hugged it all the way home! God I felt so damn happy!**

PART ONE

'You really want to go?' Neji double-checked with his children. The twins looked up at their father with Tenten's patience. He was returning to continue another year of training with Team Dojutsu but this year, he came early to see his kids off. Tenten had gone on a mission but this morning, there were two sets of handmade weaponry with special steel that could be infused with chakra. The Hyuga clan symbol was emblazoned on each one.

'Yes, Father.' They answered together, their white eyes determined. Neji revealed a smile for his children and nudged them into the building.

'Take care of each other.' Fuyuki and Fuyuko caught Sasuke speaking with Izuna and waited for their friend.

'Didn't Mother say to treat them nicely?' Izuna asked suspiciously.

'Be nice to them but if you're too nice, they'll follow you everywhere and you'll never have any peace. Be careful of the girls…' Sasuke amended, not wanting his son to suffer the hell he went through.

'That is a terrible thing to say.' Itachi butted in, Shizune standing beside him, her hand on Takuza's shoulder.

'Agreed, un.' Deidara butted in while Hikari tied up Kazumi's hair while she wolfed down her breakfast. She waved to Takuza cheerily.

'Bye Mom, bye Dad!' Kaisho and Kairi shouted back to Naruto and Hinata as they rushed into class, swiping Izuna and the Hyuga twins with them. Naruto waved over to Sasuke as he approached but he addressed Itachi and Deidara.

'Me and Gaara were talking about the new batch of teams and we agreed on another allied one. Kazumi and Takuza with Teisu, that okay?'

Itachi smirked and nodded while Deidara grinned his consent, while Takuza and Kazumi smiled and cheered. 'Their teamwork is too good to split. Too troublesome to find new partners anyway.' Shikamaru said, walking with Shikami. Beside him was Ino with Inoshi and Chouji with Choutzu.

'Overslept again, Shikamaru?' Naruto joked, grinning at his friend.

Shikamaru huffed. 'Temari took a long time with the pre-Academy advice.' She sighed before crouching down and placing a hand on his daughter's head. 'Ignore your mother, don't beat them up. And don't tell her I said that.'

Shikami smiled at her dad. 'I won't beat them up if it's too troublesome but I can't promise anything, Dad.'

'Take care of yourself, Inoshi. If someone wants to pick a fight, please don't think twice about it. Just beat them up.' Ino said with a friendly smile. Inoshi smiled back at his beautiful yet violent mother.

'Yes, Mother.' He said obediently. The men looked at her warily.

'You just have fun and remember your dreams. I believe you can do it!' Chouji said and Choutzu grinned back. The remaining kids ran into the building and within the first ten minutes, there was a loud boom.

'That wasn't Kazumi.' Deidara said curiously.

Naruto chuckled while Hinata shook her head. 'Nah, that's Kaisho and Kairi's newest prank.' The parents really had to pity the Academy teachers.

PART TWO

Gaara and Matsuri stood with their son at the entrance to the Sunan Academy. Kankuro was about to enter as well but he'd be teaching. Aito had already said his goodbyes to his parents and was currently holding his upset little sister. She seemed to understand that he wouldn't be around so often and she didn't like it one bit. Kankuro was speaking with Sasori while Sari gave Teisu some vials he had forgotten and checked his poisons and antidotes store and his puppet scrolls.

'Really, what am I supposed to teach him?' Kankuro questioned the puppet master dubiously while gesturing to Teisu. Sasori waved his worries away.

'I'm sure you'll find something. A few secret techniques and such.' Sari bit back laughter and Teisu smiled for his mother for which she kissed his cheek.

'How do you even know about that?!' The painted Sand Sibling demanded.

'Be a good girl for Father and Mother, alright? Your big brother will be back soon, Karakaze.' He soothed her with his words and a soft rocking. She blew a spit bubble at him and reached up to pat his face. He laughed and gave his sister to Gaara while Sari finished up and Sasori placed a puppet hand on his son's red hair, no words needed be exchanged.

'Right.' Teisu nodded at Aito. The kazekage's son nodded back. 'Let's go!' And the two raced into the building.

'I'll see you guys later too!' Kankuro said suddenly remembering that he was the teacher and running after his new students.

'Aito is going to be in an allied team as well, right? In Konoha?' Sasori reaffirmed with Gaara. Gaara looked at his daughter and wondered about the coming threat from the ex-Iwa group. There was none in his entire viallge that wouldn't give up everything to protect the Princess of the Sand.

'Yes but this time, we'll be sending a sensei as well. Konoha doesn't have the people to properly advance their skills.' Gaara said. His sister will be extremely pleased to see more of her nephew and Shikami would be thrilled to spend some time with her cousin but that would only happen next year.

'The other countries are doing it too.' Sari added. This alliance between the four countries wouldn't be so easily broken, no matter the threat.

PART THREE

Sanagi returned from his first official day back with his team. Of course, he sees them every other day and Neji always gave them training to do but this time everyone else was there too with their teams and Team Dojutsu surveyed who might be going for the Chunnin exams. The adorable dark haired boy noticed immediately that his sister was not around. She didn't sit still much and she usually jumped him when he came home.

'Are you home, Mother?' he called instead and sure enough, Akane stuck her head out of the kitchen with a grin for her son.

'Of course, I'll make you something to eat. You know, they made me an examiner for the Chunnin exams this year! Again!' She laughed as Sanagi approached to kiss her cheek as he always did upon coming home.

'You were an examiner for Hitomi-nee too, right, mom? Oh, where is nee-chan today?' He asked with a smile. He didn't give them out always but he couldn't stand Akane's worried face so he tried his best to keep any troubles from his mother.

'She's at a mission briefing. I think she'll be back in an hour or so. She said she wanted to teach you something.' Akane smiled, putting the rice to cook. Her son was seated at the table already, his ninja headband keeping his dark fringe from flopping on his face. 'Your hair is beginning to defy gravity.' She sighed, running her fingers through it.

'It's just like that. Dad's is worse. Did she say what she was going to teach me?' He diverted the conversation. Usually any comments on his hair led to it being cut. Akane chuckled and flicked his fringe. He really did look like Kakashi.

'No. Her description was 'something cool' or that's what she said.' She grinned and turned around before turning back to give her son a glass of iced tea. He smiled brightly at the prospect but mad sure to peek at his mom when he was sure she didn't notice. He caught glimpses of worry lines and tried to hide a frown.


	25. Chapter 25

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. An anonymous reviewer told me Hitomi's character is like shit. So to whoever that was, sorry you don't like her but it's kinda too late to make changes!**

PART ONE

'Finally an S-class!'Hitomi cheered while Naruot told her about the mission. 'Oh wait, why?'

'We found some of our ninjas knocked out near the ninja settlements. Deidara says they're really skilled ex-Iwa ninja.' Naruto explained simply, then he shrugged. 'But we have no idea why they're here.'

'They were spying.' Sasuke sighed handing her a report from the knocked out ninjas.

She read it swiftly and frowned. 'We can't go on this mission alone, Sasuke-nii. Tell me you're giving us some backup.' The Uchiha looked at the Nara.

'Unfortunately, we're swamped because of our efforts to prevent and prepare for an invasion of the ex-Iwa organisation. We have no ANBU, Jounin or even Chunnin to give you backup.' He said with a falsely bored tone. 'So we're sticking you with a talented Genin team.'

Masaru and Daisuke's eyes flashed but Hitomi was close to bubbling. 'Genins on an S-class mission?! That's suicide and you know it!'

'We don't have a choice. These Genins are good. Unless you want to take others but the only ones qualified would be Inoichi and Akane.' Shikamaru said coolly. He felt pretty bad inside. Take a group of inexperienced Genins or your former sensei and your mom. It was a tough decision but he knew which choice she'd make.

'That's not fair.' Daisuke pointed out with slightly narrowed eyes.

'We'll take the Genin team and we'll brief them too. Hand over the papers.' She demanded, her face determined.

'You knew she'd rather spend the entire mission taking care of Genins rather than have her mom jumping in to save her life.' Masaru accused in a blunt tone. Shikamaru sighed.

'Akane has a... habit of doing that. I won't deny.'

'She's been protecting me since I was born. What do you expect?' She asked snidely, grabbing the papers from his outstretched hand, she looked at the first page and blanched. Then her face regained colour. 'You cheat!' She screamed in rage.

PART TWO

'Sister, slow down.' Sanagi asked once Hitomi had stormed home in one hell of a temper. She looked at her little brother and took a deep breath.

'Your team iscoming with my team on an S-class mission.'She said sourly.

'Okay, why are you so upset? I mean other than the fact that they tricked you.' He questioned with a small smile, trying to calm his sister. She frowned.

'You're talented like Tenshi and Raiden but you're all still Genins. This is an S-class mission meant for Jounin and ANBU.' Hitomi explained, feeling uneasy. Sanagi was protective like everyone in their family and he had some impressive stealth abilities… but these ninjas were said to be more powerful than some of the Akatsuki.

'There's nothing that can help that. No use worrying.' He discouraged her concerned thoughts.

'You're eight. Eight years old. You are not ready for this mission.'

'Make me ready then, as much as you can.' He asked of her. Two sharp raps on the door sounded and Daisuke answered the door to an excited pair of Tenshi and Raiden. Masaru looked shocked at how cool they were about the mission.

Hitomi sank her face into her hands. 'Neji is going to kill me for this.' She groaned.

'You certainly have a lot of troubles. I wouldn't blame you though. If I could I'd go in my daughter's place.' Nagato said, arms crossed behind the two.

'Even Sasuke didn't know. He disapproves of this plan too.' Obito seconded.

'Pein-sama, Tobi! You're here!' Hitomi said in surprise, getting to her feet.

'Well, you're going to brief them on the mission. We can help make it safer. If possible, I would try to send with you one of my Paths.' Pein answered, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

'Alright, let us begin.' Hitomi said, gesturing for them to sit. The children plopped themselves beside Sanagi and their fathers sat behind them while Masaru and Daisuke moved to stand beside Hitomi. 'This mission is to spy on the ex-Iwa organization. They recently sent a few here and knocked out a few of our ninjas. They could be here to gather information for invasion, look for someone or something.'

'These ninjas are extremely skilled, even surpassing some of the Akatsuki. We will use a spell to locate them and then infiltrate the organisation. If needed, the three of us will disguise ourselves and enter this organisation. If that happens, you three must return here and give the report to the Hokage.' Masaru intoned seriously, he was lucky that their ninja had snagged a piece of cloth from the ex-Iwanins. His spell would not work without a scent to follow.

'If we are found, run. No excuses. Run back to Konoha.' Daisuke said, opening his mouth to continue before he was cut off by one syllable.

'No.' Sanagi said bluntly.

'Shut up, you don't have a choice.' Hitomi growled at her brother's stubbornness.

'What about you guys?' Raiden asked with worried, pleading eyes.

'If we can't take them, what makes you think you can?' Daisuke questioned smartly.

'We have different abilities and you might have the advantage of numbers.' Tenshi retorted just as smartly.

'All information gathered will be lost if at least one of you don't return. If you don't return, I will take drastic measures.' Pein warned his daughter. She fixed her eyes on his and stared.

'I could use my Deva Path.'

'I think you should stick together. They have more abilities that you know about.' Obito told his niece. Hitomi's eyes narrowed. She knew most of Sanagi's abilities and could verify that he was far above the level of a Genin but Tobi was right, she couldn't speak for Raiden and Tenshi.

'Remember what Dad said? You never leave your friends behind.' Sanagi met his sister's glare without hesitation.

'I'm not your friend, I'm your big sister and you don't listen to what I say, I can guarantee hell for…'

'Where is Kakashi today?' Obito asked suddenly. Sanagi and Hitomi froze andNagato frowned with suspicion. 'And Akane, I was sure she was here earlier.'

'They… will remain in the dark for the time being. You know how Mum is…'

Obito sighed and smacked his palm to his head but nodded. 'We'll make a deal.' Masaru continued. 'How about… you guys can jump in if we're not outnumbered by more than two and they are around… Chunnin or low Jounin level?'

Pein and Hitomi opened their mouths to protest and Tobi and Raiden moved to agree but Tenshi spoke first with a commanding voice of finality. 'Deal.' Her sweet voice uttered.

Daisuke smiled, he did admire her demanding presence. Pein clenched his jaw but nodded, trusting in his only daughter.


	26. Chapter 26

**I've been watching Naruto! It makes me happy!**

PART ONE

'Kakashi-sensei will kill me if you don't come back!' Naruto muttered, halfway to feeling his doom come upon him. He was at the gates of the village now, late at night. He had already tucked in his adventurous twins and Hinata was waiting for him at home. 'Be safe!'

Hitomi and Tenshi gave him hugs before grabbing their boys and rushing off into the forest. Naruto dropped his happy smile when they disappeared from his sight. He had wanted to go. But being Hokage… he couldn't. His fists clenched. This was the hard part about Hokage.

They travelled through the night, keeping eyes and ears open. They rested during the day, making sure to keep out of sight. Masaru performed the spell easily and the piece of cloth disintegrated inside the orb of light before it shot out in a bright cutting beam, running along the ground and trees, marking the path for all to see. Hitomi nodded and they moved like that, silent most of the time.

Different people weighed on their minds. Masaru was thinking about Misa and how she had threatened to beat him up if she had to go rescue him. She was worried. Her time amongst the Iwa-nins made her full of wariness and hate for them. Daisuke was thinking of what Deidara had said about Iwa-nins and the stealth moves that couldn't be detected. He wondered if they were being watched now.

Hitomi thought only of her brother and what she'll do in order to make sure that he returns to their parents safely. Sanagi thought of his parents, feeling guilty for leaving them in the dark about where they had gone. Raiden worried about what his father planned to tell Rin. She loved her son so much it hurt and Raiden didn't want to be the one that hurt his mother most. Only Tenshi didn't worry.

She remembered and missed. She was still just eight years old and she missed her parents and village and the Akatsuki members who had loved her so much. She promised each one that she wouldn't hurt them by coming back in pieces. She would come back and she would bring everyone back with her.

PART TWO

'Father.' Takuza came to Itachi after his day in the Academy. Itachi looked at his son. Shizune was in the hospital and Kisame had come over to relay some information that the Akatsuki were discussing about the ex-Iwa organization. He and Itachi would be going to the Mist soon as they had managed to capture one alive.

'What is it, Takuza? You're a little late today.' Itachi asked the young Uchiha. You couldn't see it in his impassive face but Itachi could.

'There was someone lurking around the Academy. Inside the ground. The person was following Kazumi. I walked her back just in case but the person disappeared ten miles before we got to Deidara-san.' Takuza relayed, fingering a potently-poisoned senbon.

'You didn't try to reveal this person?' Itachi asked immediately, face serious.

'He or she hid their chakra very well, I didn't sense them at all. I wouldn't have known they were there but they moved when Kazumi did and I heard the earth crumbling very softly.' Takuza said, tucking away the senbon. Kisame watched his partner's son.

'It must be one of the ex-Iwa nins. No other ninja would be able to hide in the earth with such skill. To think they actually managed to infiltrate the village.' Kisame reasoned, worried by the new developments. Even Hitomi, Akane and Sanagi with their skill in stealth did not manage to pick it up. This was bad.

'Alert any one of the Akatsuki the moment you hear this person again. Avoid confrontation, if you must take Kazumi and run.' Itachi instructed his son before placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder. 'You've done well.'

Takuza allowed a small smile. 'I will protect Kazumi no matter the cost. They will not take her again. I promise, Father.' He said, walking inside the house to prepare for training with his father as he did every day. Itachi paused and Kisame's large frame shook with silent laughter.

'He really twisted your words there, Itachi.' Kisame chuckled. Itachi sighed and began walking away.

'Let's go, Kisame. He may have left something behind and unbind Samehada, if it can sense even a bit of this person, we'll take him out immediately. I don't like people stalking the children.'

Kisame nodded and followed his smaller partner, unsheathing Samehada. Takuza heard everything from inside the house and frowned. He didn't like that the ex-Iwa organisation was following them either. He grabbed his weapons and hurried to Kazumi's house, intending to train with her instead. Teisu would be there with her and the three of them together would ease his worrying even if it was a little. Also, Deidara should know about the possible danger to his daughter.

He hopped low in the trees, keeping his sharp ears open for that particular sound, just in case. Unfortunately… this was just the case. So close to Kazumi's home, he forgot his father's words and activated his Sharingan. 'Come up now before I make you.'

The earth crumbled and a young boy emerged with a light smile. 'You found me. You must be a very good sensor-type, Takuza Uchiha.' He guessed, his voice light as if it meant nothing that he was found out. Takuza wasn't surprised that he knew his name.

Takuza's sharp eyes memorized everything he could observe about the strange boy. But the first he noticed was the strange dark symbol beside his slashed Iwa symbol. 'No, I just hear very well. Why is a kid like you following my friend?' He questioned immediately, drawing his senbon secretly.

'I heard talk of her father so I thought I'd see if she was the same. I wanted to give a gift to my master.' He said like he was doing a good thing. Takuza tensed for battle.

'I can't let you take her. I can't let you escape even if you are a kid.' His hand tightened around his weaponry.

The boy's face hardened. 'I'm stronger than I look.' And then he moved. Fast. Takuza moved out of the way as the boulder lifted and crashed down where he stood just a second before. He threw his senbon and kunai, trying to hit the boy before him. A wall of earth rose and deflected it easily. 'You should've just let me go.'

And a boulder fell down on Takuza, crushing his right arm but he didn't scream. Not at all. He smiled. 'Don't forget who you're fighting.' And the boy realized his mistake. Genjutsu! Every Uchiha's favourite trick.

'Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!' Takuza exclaimed, breathing out the enormous ball of flames. The boy sunk into the ground quickly so only his hair was singed. He frowned as he decided to stop playing around. He moved and shot up to grab Takuza's ankles but he grabbed nothing and he saw… nothing. Nothing but black. 'Genjustu: Eternal Darkness. I heard you.'

'Doesn't matter.' The boy murmured and placing his hands on the ground, solid beneath him, the earth shattered and with it, broke Takuza's leg. He screamed in pain and the genjutsu dropped to reveal the broken earth and a panting Uchiha.

Quickly, green chakra appeared in his hand and he pressed it to his leg, wincing. 'I forgot.' The Iwa boy whined. 'The Uchiha men married medic nins! Let's see, Rin-san, Shizune-san and Sakura-san. You're the son of Itachi-san and Shizune-san, right?' Takuza's eyes widened. Has this boy been watching everybody? His family… no, not him… he would've heard… there was someone else.

'Who else is here?' Takuza demanded, getting to his feet, his leg held but he knew it wasn't healed properly. He didn't have time for that in the midst of battle.

'Oh, you figured it out. I can't tell you but you better not attack them, I'm the weakest here and you wouldn't stand a chance, Uchiha.' The boy advised, shaking his head, he felt the earth tremble. 'I think I'll go now. Nice fighting you, Takuza.'

Takuza ran after him as he sank into the ground but a strong wooden arm wrapped around him. 'Takuza, don't.' Teisu warned, his copy of Takuza holding the original. Takuza gritted his teeth but held back.

Sasori guarded Kazumi while Deidara jumped forward, grabbing the boy's hair to stop him sinking. His face was humourless. Kazumi made sure to take a picture of the boy and then zoomed in on his headband and snapped another picture. 'I see. Don't come near here again and tell them all to get out of Konoha or I'll blow you out of the ground.'

The boy grinned as his face began to crumble to dust. 'Sorry, Deidara-san, that's against Master's orders. But I think I won't bother Kazumi anymore. I should really focus on my mission. Bye!' He said cheerily, the hair in Deidar's hand turning to dust and earth along with the rest of the boy.

A sound of pain escaped Takuza as he fell, his leg giving way. Teisu set him down slowly and Kazumi broke away from Sasori to drop at her friend's side. 'Are you stupid, hm? You should've yelled for us, Takuza, you baka, hm!' Kazumi scolded with worried blue eye.

Takuza laughed breathlessly as he panted in pain. 'Sorry, Kazumi, but he was coming to get you.' He tried to sit up to heal his leg but the bone moved and he screamed. Kazumi held his hand tight while Deidara rushed over.

'Father, paralyzing poison?' Teisu asked, turning to Sasori for confirmation.

'The transparent one. Very little.' Sasori instructed. Teisu nodded and took out a kunai and a vial, dipping one into the other just a little. He held the blade to Takuza's leg and jabbed him. The poison worked quickly.

'Tei, what are you doing, hm?' Kazumi asked, looking at her red haired friend.

'It'll only spread around his leg so he can't move it and won't feel anything.' Teisu explained shortly, helping Takuza up, this time the Uchiha was completely silent except for a short thank you. Takuza healed his broken leg as best he could. Deidara scooped him up.

'Do you know your Dad is?' Deidara asked him gently. He was grateful that Takuza had fought for his daughter's sake.

'He went to the Academy.' Takuza answered. Sasori picked up the remaining two children and set them on his shoulders so they wouldn't slow them down. The two Akatsuki members raced over to the Academy. They didn't get far before they encountered Itachi and Kisame on their way back.

Itachi came to his son quickly, seeing him in Deidara's arms. 'What happened?' Kisame asked on his behalf.

'He took on one of the ex-Iwa nins.' Sasori answered shortly, putting the children down.

'I told you not to just half an hour ago.' Itachi muttered, inspecting his son's damaged leg. It wasn't too bad now but it would have to wait for Shizune's more experienced healing hands.

'He was going to kidnap Kazumi.' Takuza defended quietly. 'He had a weird sign on his headband.'

'That's the sign of the organization. I know it. It has Iwa's finest shinobi that serve one of the oldest, strongest family lines.' Deidara relayed, passing Takuza to his father carefully.

'He's just a little boy. He got away but I took a picture of it.' Kazumi added, tapping the side of her eye camera. Kisame nodded with a smile and ruffled her hair.

'Kuroiwa. That's the name of the family. They're not here for Kazumi though.' Deidara spoke seriously.

Takuza looked up at his father. 'He's not alone. There are others that are stronger than him. He said he's the weakest. That's probably why I could hear him. They're moving in the ground. I couldn't even put a scratch on him. He's too fast. Genjutsu worked until I messed up.' He spouted out the information in a steady voice. 'He said that they were talking about Deidara and he thought that their master would like Kazumi. They've been watching everybody, they even knew that the Uchiha men married medics. He knew all their names...' Takuza drew a ragged breath, realizing the severity of the situation. Itachi frowned.

'Inform Leader-sama and Kazekage-sama now. I will take care of my son and report to the Hokage.' Itachi said quickly.

Kisame nodded and went off in the direction of Ame while Sasori picked up Teisu and began the quick journey to Suna. 'I'll report to the Hokage.' Deidar said, lifting Kazumi.

'It's fine.'

'I owe you one. Your son was protecting my daughter. Thank you.' Deidara said, reaching out to muss Takuza's hair. The Uchiha smiled at Kazumi and she smiled back.

'Next time I'll protect you, Takuza, hm!' Kazumi promised while Deidara jumped up on the roofs to the Hokage Tower.

Itachi looked down at Takuza. 'I'm proud of you.' Takuza smiled. 'But your mother is still going to be very upset.'


	27. Chapter 27

**Another one for all you awesome people!**

PART ONE

'What?!' Sasuke's first word was the moment Deidara explained. He was out the door in a flash, looking for his injured nephew.

Deidara didn't bother, continuing the story. When Naruto's face stayed serious. Kazumi began to feel fear. She knew that Naruto always smiled… always. But he wasn't smiling now. Naruto noticed her and grinned quickly and she returned it even if she wasn't convinced at all. 'Don't worry, no one's gonna get you!' He assured her.

But she wasn't worried about that. She was wondering what they were really here for and for a brief moment, she looked at her strong, confident father. Her grip on his clothes tightened. She would not ever in her life let them have her father. Never. His hand alighted on her head and the mouth kissed her hair comfortingly.

'We need to find out if other villages have also been infiltrated but even the one Takuza came across was a fluke.' Shikamaru spoke, thinking hard. He didn't like the idea that there were enemy ninja watching his wife and daughter's every move. If they were looking for talented children like the old Tsuchikage, Shikami would definitely be taken.

'Suna is safe. Gaara knows everyone who sets foot on the sand. But Ame will be a little tough. Maybe Pein has an idea, we all know he hides a bunch of secret jutsu that he'll never admit to…' Naruto muttered, thinking of the impassive leader of the Akatsuki.

'Unfortunately, I have no such jutsu. But I will admit that I have an impressive collection.' Deva Path said, standing outside the window. Naruto opened it immediately.

'Leader-sama.' Deidara nodded in acknowledgement. Kazumi broke into a wide grin and rushed to the pierced man.

'Leader-sama!' She repeated happily, hugging his legs. He patted her head with a smile.

'I'm glad to see you are safe, Kazumi. Takuza will recover I assume?' he checked with Deidara. The blonde bomber nodded in confirmation. 'However I doubt that they have infiltrated my village. I believe they are looking for someone here.'

'How do you know?' Shikamaru asked, surprised. But then again, Pein was often very mysterious.

'I sent Zetsu to spy on the Kuroiwa organisation. But the information is limited even for a spy like him. If one of Hitomi's group infiltrates personally, we'll have more to work with.' Pein said, his thoughts involuntarily drifting to his three young members and his daughter's team.

'Do you know who they're looking for?' Naruto asked excitedly and even Deidara listened in.

'Even they don't know. The leader of the organisation and the head of the Kuroiwa family is looking for his successor. A daughter that is residing in Konoha.' Pein said and Naruto startled. An Iwa kid in Konoha? They had lots of Iwa ninjas now after the war.

'There's too many Iwa ninjas here now, we'll never find her!' Naruto exclaimed.

Pein shook his head, seeing that Naruto has misunderstood. 'The girl has been here since birth. I doubt she would even know that she is an Iwa ninja.' He clarified.

'Kuroiwas are born ninjas. They are a legendary family and there were many stories told even when I was a child. They betrayed Iwa when I became a Genin and took a whole bunch of Iwa's talents with them. The Tsuchikage was so pissed off, he had the wife of the Kuroiwa head killed.' Deidara recited seriously, he remembered that. The news shook Iwa and there were many attacks in that short space of time. The Kuroiwas were furious.

'That makes sense, he probably sent the child away in case it was assassinated like the mother. But why to Konoha?' Pein asked, thinking through things.

Kazumi broke into a beaming smile. 'Dad, didn't you say that when you were a kid, Iwa didn't dare to attack Konoha because of the fourth Hokage?' She said proudly. Naruto froze. Shikamaru moved.

The shadow user ran from the room into the records chamber, quickly locating and selecting files of female ninjas that were born during the fourth Hokage's short and prosperous reign. He rushed the stack back to the room and dumped it on the table. 'We're looking for an orphan then. This won't take as long as we thought.'

'That's my little artist!' Deidara smiled proudly, ruffling his daughter's hair. Pein and Naruto grabbed some files and started flipping.

'We need to secretly up the security on this person, the moment we find out who it is…' Pein insisted. But within the hour, a ninja of Konoha was kidnapped. They had been just a minute too late.

PART TWO

'Fuyuki, Fuyuko! Come inside, don't wear yourselves out too much!' Tenten laughed, coming to her children. They were trying to learn the Kaiten earlier but both were far from that level and instead were working on absolutely perfecting their chakra control along with their speed. Their aim was always perfect but if they could close their opponent's chakra points faster… it would eventually bring them closer to learning the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms.

'But Mom, didn't you train this hard to be as good as Dad?' Fuyuko asked, her dark hair tied into buns so it wasn't in the way. Tenten laughed.

'That's right. I trained till I dropped but I still remembered to eat and sleep. And shower too!' She chuckled at her sweating children. They smiled at her freely with wide happy grins. Tenten loved to see those cold white eyes full of mirth. And they loved making her happy.

'Yes, Mom!' They answered together, racing into the house. The Kuroiwa ninjas had the decency to make sure they were out of sight before they began. But they greatly underestimated Konoha's Weapon's Mistress. She trained too long with Neji not to sense them the moment they began moving out of the ground.

She ripped out a hand full of senbon and threw it with deadly accuracy as she spun away. Her senbon hit four craters. The ninjas had already moved out of the way. 'Come with us, please.' A young woman asked politely, holding out her hand.

Tenten launched a triple bladed kunai at that hand and if it wasn't for the woman's incredible speed, she would have only one hand. 'No. I'll give you a chance to leave my village. If you don't take it, I'll show no mercy.' She stated coolly. Tenten who melted the heart of an ice cold Hyuga, firstly knew its icy cutting edge. She just didn't show it often.

'We will leave if you come with us.'

'Wrong answer.' Tenten told them and in one fluid moment, her scrolls unfurled and spiralled as she leapt up. 'Twin Rising Dragons!' She's the Weapon's Mistress and her technique was not like it was. Constant training with Lee and harsh practice with Neji made her faster and more cunning than ever. She was the perfect person to take on the Kuroiwa ninjas.

The Kuroiwas moved quickly, their clothes getting cut up as they obtained a few grazes and Tenten cursed that she didn't poison a few of them. They were supposed to capture her yet she was the Kuroiwa heiress so they couldn't harm her too badly. It was tough when she unconsciously knew so much of their kind of fighting style. They were prepared to take on other shinobi not a Kuroiwa with extraordinary senses, miraculous speed and fingers sure of their target.

Kuroiwa ninjas were more used to dodging arms and legs rather than weapons. In a matter of seconds, the field was littered with thousands of weapons and the Kuroiwa ninjas were breathing hard. If they had to they might end up having to team up and take her by force. Their master might be angry with that. Tenten was breathing hard too, surprised that they were so fast and agile. Their earth made a good shield.

But she grinned and let out a small chuckle. 'Reanimate.' She spoke and she pulled on the hidden strings with ease and skill. They jumped up quickly to avoid the flying projectiles, pulling a wall of earth between them and the sharp points. A teenage boy drew a kunai and sliced at Tenten, just missing the skin. Tenten jerked back and the woman glared at the boy for nearly harming their master's only daughter. Fuyuki and Fuyuko just reached the door at the loud noises and when they saw their mother worn and in a battle stance against four foreign ninjas, it wasn't hard to guess what happened. 'Mom!' They called, running out and placing themselves in front of Tenten protectively.

'Go inside!' Tenten demanded, fearful for her children's life. But it was too late. The woman nodded at the man beside her and they moved quickly, grabbing the children.

'We were not aware that you had a family. Instead of taking you, the original heiress, we could take your children. They are much easier to subdue.' She spoke calmly, holding the kunai to Fuyuko's throat.

The man lifted the hilt of the blade as if to hit her son though he was bluffing. Tenten lost it. 'Stop! Don't touch them!' She demanded, screaming in fury. Her eyes were angry and despairing but she still had some sense. 'Let them go and I will come with you willingly.'

The Kuroiwa ninjas nodded and ignored the children's struggle. 'Mom, don't give up, we will fight for you!' Fuyuki promised, panic rising in him. He wished so hard that his father would come home now.

'Mom, don't go!' Fuyuko pleaded, tears brimming in her wide white eyes, realizing that they were outnumbered and outmatched. 'Father!' She screamed just in case he was near. He wasn't. The moment he heard his children's voices he would've rushed as fast as he could. He didn't.

They released the children and they rushed to Tenten who fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around them tightly, wishing she wouldn't have to let go. 'I will come back. I love you too much. Take care of your father for me while I'm gone, okay?' She murmured to her children.

Fuyuko began to cry quietly but nodded. 'Come back soon, Mom.' Fuyuki said sorrowfully.

Tenten smiled and kissed both her children on the cheek and the young Hyuga twins memorized the feeling, knowing they wouldn't feel it for a long time. Then, with a deep breath, Tenten let go of her children and disappeared with the enemy…


	28. Chapter 28

**Dun dun dun… You know, things always need a plotline and I refuse to write crap.**

PART ONE

'Tenten!' Neji and Lee called out, running towards Neji's home. Naruto had immediately called the both of them, even going with them to check on the Weapon's Mistress.

It's too bad all the speed Neji and Lee spent years gaining wouldn't help. The first thing Neji heard was his daughter's cry for him. 'Dad! Father!' She called in a trembling voice that sounded wrong. Tenten's children… their children never cried.

'They took Mom!' Fuyuki yelled, his voice sounding just as strange. Neji didn't bother slowing down even as his heart plummeted. They… took her. They took Tenten. The only thing that kept him moving was the sight of his children, kneeling on the ground.

He slid harshly on the ground and enveloped them in his arms. They were cold and shaking but they were here, safe. At least they were safe. 'We got in the way! She was fighting… she could've won…' Fuyuko looked up at her father with her red-rimmed white eyes.

Fuyuki nodded in agreement, his cute face contorted in guilt. 'We thought we could help but Mom had to give up to save us. Our fault!'

'Not your fault.' Neji said sternly. His children went quiet, looking at their now furious father with cautious eyes. Rock Lee looked at his teammate with concern and then looked into the forest. Maybe if he ran his hardest… he could catch up… but they were probably underground by now. He looked at his children and they saw grief. 'I will get your mother back. I'll get her back. Don't worry.' Neji assured in a softer tone.

Naruto held his arms out to Fuyuki with a determined face. 'Come on. You two should hang out with Kairi and Kaisho. Hinata-hime will take care of you.' Fuyuki nodded and Neji picked up Fuyuko. The two still refused to cry.

The moment they appeared and Hinata saw that Tenten wasn't with them, she knew what happened and called for her kids. They didn't know what happened but they smiled and rubbed the sleep from their eyes upon seeing their cousins. Naruto grinned at his children and the Hyuga twins ran forward, collapsing in their cousins' arms.

'Dad?' Kairi called, confused as she let Fuyuki bury his head in her shoulder. Blue eyes met and Kaisho looked up too, busy as he was holding a shivering Fuyuko.

'Why don't you stay with them awhile? I'll explain afterwards. I'm just gonna talk with Neji. Hinata-hime?' Naruto called to his wife. She went forward immediately, putting Neji between herself and Naruto as they walked away. The moment they were away from the kids, Neji looked up with murderous intention. Lee shifted nervously.

'I'm going to kill them.'

'Neji-nii-san, Naruto already sent Team Prodigy and Team Dojutsu on a stealth mission. Once they see Tenten enter, they will infiltrate and form a rescue tactic.' Hinata tried to reason, letting Naruto ruffle through some papers and then forming a few quick handsigns. Shikamaru poofed into the room.

'Tenten's been taken, send the message to Hitomi and Tenshi-hime.' Naruto told his lazy friend immediately, shoving the paper into his hand.

'Damn.' Shikamaru swore before looking at Neji. 'I'm sorry, Neji.' He offered before poofing away to deliver the message.

'Trust in your team, Neji. Tenshi-hime won't let you down. And neither will Hitomi. We'll send in a rescue team once we got all our information.' Naruto told his friend but Neji wasn't assured.

He narrowed his eyes instead. 'I trust that I will be one of the members in that team?'

Naruto grinned at this and nodded. 'Yeah you are, I'm in too.' This on the other hand, made Neji feel at least fractionally better. Naruto doesn't know when to give up so he won't give up till they get Tenten back.

PART TWO

'Shit. They took Tenten. Tenten's the Iwa kid?' Hitomi muttered, watching as her friend was led into the base.

'Neji-sensei's wife?' Raiden asked with wide eyes, his face paling. It was sensei's wife. The Kuroiwa heiress…

'The decision is made then.' Masaru murmured quietly. Daisuke tensed.

'Yes, it's time for you to go. Send the report. Get back-up fast.' Hitomi ordered, packing her things and checking her supplies. 'Daisuke. You go too.'

'You need someone here. You'll be alone then. At least one.' Tenshi bargained, her and her Deva Path wearing similar expressions of concern. Hitomi pulled down her mask to smile at her.

'Honestly. I would. But none of you have the satisfactory skill for spying and stealth.'

'I do.' Sanagi said in a hard tone, glaring at his sister. 'I do and you know it.'

'Sanagi… I have a different duty to fulfil when it comes to you.' She said, ruffling his dark hair. 'When I named you, I promised to protect you.'

His eyes went soft then and he turned to his teammates and threw his arms around both of them. 'Tell sensei I'll watch out for Tenten-san. Take care.' Hitomi looked at her brother carefully as he turned back to her and smiled. 'I'm sorry, nee-chan, but I'm too selfish to let you do that.'

Hitomi stopped and stared at her brother. She trained him, protected him, loved him for all the years he lived. She liked being a big sister. Could she deny him having the pleasure of doing the same? She decided quickly and turned to her own teammates. 'Don't miss me too much.' She commanded with a smirk, pulling Masaru into a hug and kissing Daisuke while his heart played her melody a little louder than usual.

Then she pulled up her mask and activated her eyes. Sanagi did the same and without any warning, she grinned at him, grabbed his hand and jumped out right in front of the base. 'Hitomi-nee!' He hissed in shock.

'This is the easiest way in. Fight but not too hard. Make it believable.' She whispered back as a couple of guards came out to meet them.

'Huh. I thought I could feel eyes on me. Makes sense now. You guys wanna come in?' The young girl asked politely, grinning cheerily. Hitomi raised her brow in question.

'You have kidnapped Tenten Hyuga. Release her immediately.' Sanagi ordered imperiously copying the tone he once heard Sasuke using.

The young girl beamed wider. 'Calm down. If you're friends of the young Mistress, I'll be honoured to escort you to her and the Master. Come this way please.'

Sanagi eyed her suspiciously and Hitomi stretched out her range, scanning the area with her Byakugan. Surprised by the lack of hostility, she deactivated her eyes swiftly. She took Sanagi's hand and tugged him with her. 'Come brother.' She whispered, following the Kuroiwa ninja. 'Let's find Tenten.'

Returning his eyes to their dark abysses, he trusted his sister completely and followed her into the enemy's lair.

PART THREE

Tenten looked at the man standing in front of her. He was middle-aged and dressed in ninja clothing, his headband bearing the slashed Iwa symbol as well as the Kuroiwa symbol. Being Tenten, her observant eyes even caught the silver ring on his finger that bore the Leaf Village symbol. Other than that he bore next to no resemblance to herself.

'My daughter, I have not seen you since I first held you on the day you were born.' He said, his gravelly voice holding the Iwa accent, his tone softened though. Tenten studied him carefully. She knew how to tell truth from lie. Neji taught her.

'I am a child of Iwa then.'

He smiled, looking pleased that she was not at least, kicking and screaming at being kidnapped. 'Only half. Your mother was a Konoha ninja. I sent you to her village because she requested it of me before her death. It was at that time she gave me this.' He explained, holding up the hand with the ring on it.

Tenten swallowed. He was telling the truth. This man was her father. She didn't know how to react. She spent her life without a father. Any parent. The closest thing she had to one was Gai-sensei and he was like a seven year old. She felt nothing. She had stopped wishing for a parent very may years ago. But she knew what it was like to be one. Her eyes stung and she rubbed at them furiously. 'I will not speak unless you ask something.'

This was fine by her father. He understood well. She was very much like her mother. Reasonable yet stubborn, according to circumstances. 'You married. Into the Hyuga clan. That must've been hard.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' She snapped suddenly. It sounded very much like an insult to her.

'…Weren't you forced to marry a Hyuga?' He asked, confused. From what he knew, Hyugas arranged their marriages very carefully.

'Are you crazy? No one can make me do anything. I spent years melting that ice cube of a man but he's affectionate and caring and protective underneath. He's the best sparring partner ever and changed the ways of the clan. Neji Hyuga is the man I love.' She lashed out in a furious rant. The man didn't even flinch.

'My people tell me he treats you well and judging by that there's no doubt about it. I'm glad. I heard your children tried to come to your aid whilst you fought with my men.' He smiled serenely. This made Tenten angry. Beyond angry.

She clenched her fist around a kunai and began to spin it dangerously. 'Your men threatened to harm my children. Your grandchildren, you heartless bastard.' She growled in fury, sending the kunai forward with deadly accuracy. He moved quickly and the kunai embedded deep into the wall behind him.

A frown marred his face. 'None of them would dare harm a Kuroiwa child.'

'They are Hyuga, not Kuroiwa. Same as I am.' She spoke defiantly.

He went back to smiling but walked to her kunai, pulling it from the wall and twirling it expertly, much like the way Tenten did. 'Of course. I'm not denying that. But the way you threw this fine weapon which I can tell you made yourself, that is what shows you to be Kuroiwa. It is why I have brought you here to become my heir.'


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey hey! My godbrother has come to visit but he enjoys making fun of me and constantly saying 'Naruto' wrongly. The irritation is overwhelming!**

PART ONE

'No thanks.' Tenten said coldly. Yes, coldly. In order to melt the hardest of hearts, she had to have known the same icy temperature. The Kuroiwa head sighed. He expected this. Of course, the daughter would be just as strong-willed as the mother had been.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and removed a black cloth from it. It was made from the finest materials and the Kuroiwa emblem was emblazoned into it. He held it out to her. This special cloth could only be worn of someone with the Kuroiwa blood. She jumped from it as if it burned her. He didn't take offense, she was just apprehensive. He showed her clearly what it was and the symbol called out to her. That she couldn't deny. 'Will you wear the Kuroiwa crest, Tenten? Though you might not feel it, you are my daughter.'

'But I'm still not going to be your successor.' Tenten clarified clearly, stretching out her hand for it. Her father dodged to the side and looped it around her arm, tying it softly but firmly around her upper arm.

'I know, never mind that now. You have visitors.' He said with a wry smile instead, beckoning his fingers to the guards.

The moment the doors opened, Hitomi and Sanagi sprang to Tenten's side. 'Are you alright, Tenten-san?' Sanagi asked, looking at her with Sharingan eyes. She smiled and nodded.

'You are much loved in the Leaf.' The Kuroiwa head intoned thoughtfully. To send Sharingan users… and one of them a member of the Akatsuki to boot. The daughter of KakashiSharingan as his spies informed him. The boy must be her brother. Their likeness is undeniable.

'When Neji comes, you'll see just how much.' Tenten said defiantly, feeling hope now that she had two allies beside her. Although… the words were strange in her mouth when the soft feeling of her crest was around her arm. Because now she knew… before she was TentenHyuga, before she was Tententhe youthful flower of Team Gai and Konoha's Weapon's Mistress… she was TentenKuroiwa.

PART TWO

'Hitomi-nee, look.' Sanagi whispered in the dark. Tenten startled awake too. She had demanded that Hitomi and Sanagi stay by her side always and her father's men had obeyed her instantly. They acknowledged her as the young mistress of the Kuroiwa house even if she refused to be the successor. They were treating this as if it wasn't imprisonment.

Hitomi opened her eyes and there on the edge of the bed, a crow tilted his head at them. 'How did a crow get in here? We're underground.' Tenten questioned in confusion. The cloth remained on her arm but so did her wedding ring and Konoha headband.

'It's Itachi-nee's crow!' Hitomi murmured with a smile, holding her hand out to it and it hopped on. True enough, in its eyes, the Sharingan was reflected. Wasting no time, Hitomi peeled off the paper that she had stuck on her stomach, using a special technique to write her report on it. She rolled it up and used a rubber hair tie to bind it to the crow's feet. The crow's eyes watched everything, ready to report what it saw.

'Tenten-san is safe and is being treated kindly. The Kuroiwa head, her father is still trying to get her to be his successor.' Sanagi spoke to the crow, staring into its eyes.

'Infiltration was unsuccessful. They had already researched me and by our likeness determined that Sanagi is my brother. We will protect Tenten with our lives. But if you don't mind, send in a small army. Highest level. They live up to their reputation.' Hitomi added. Tenten merely watched and wondered if Neji would see this. Just in case, she approached so the crow had a good view of her.

It stared at her with intelligent eyes. Her children had those intelligent eyes too. Little genii they were… like their father. Were they alright now? Probably with Hinata and Kairi and Kaisho. That was good. Naruto would protect them. They just had to hold on and she would come back to them as she promised. She blinked out of her reverie when the crow cawed softly and swirled out of existence. Itachi's brilliant design.

'Now we wait.' Hitomi whispered after it, her eyes, one pale and the other dark, both sharp in the moonlight.

'No.' Tenten said in a voice so harsh, Sanagi stared at his sensei's wife. Her eyes flashed with determination even as she gazed into Hitomi'sByakugan eye. Tenten was a Kuroiwa but only by blood. By love and nature… she's definitely a Hyuga. 'Now we fight.'

PART THREE

'They are where?' Kakashi questioned in a deceptively calm voice. He had just recovered from his mission and he came home to find Akane not only distraught but extremely pissed off and Obito was cringing from his sister while the remaining members of Teams Dojutsu and Prodigy stood in the hall nervously.

'In the base of the Kuroiwa organization.'Tenshi answered meekly, her genjutsu covered eyes, showing their usual deep blue.

'Both. Both my children...' Akane gritted out, hands fisted on the table. Her eyes were trained on her big brother. 'You didn't tell me.'

'Hitomi is an ANBU Akatsuki and Sanagi is very skilled with the Sharingan.' Obito attempted comfort. Kakashi glared at his friend.

'Sanagi is eight. . won't think straight if she sees him in trouble. Why the hell are they even there? Naruto sent a Genin Team on an S-class mission?!' Kakashi barked out, close to exploding.

'There weren't enough Jounin or even Chunnins to go with us.' Masaru stated, feeling uneasy.

'She ordered us to leave because we had no stealth experience. She ordered Sanagi to leave too but he had the skills and she needed at least one person to go with her into the enemy territory.' Daisuke said with a fight fist, his dark hair, half-obscuring his eyes. He didn't like that she was in the enemy's hands and he was just here, unable to fulfil his role as her protector.

'Itachi-san reported to Daddy and Naruto-sama earlier. He sent a crow and they sent it back with a report. They're protecting Tenten-san.' Tenshi said, her red hair waving as she turned her head to the opened door. There stood her sensei.

'I heard you got back.' He said, looking a little possessed from his days of worry but his frown still looked imperious. 'Not all of you though.'

'Neji-sensei! What are you doing here?' Raiden asked, his sharp eyes quickly taking in the dark rims under his eyes and the way his cheeks seemed to sink.

'I'm here to call on Kakashi, Akane and Obito.' Neji spoke looking at the three who stood to attention. 'We need the best. We're forming… a tiny army. Akatsuki, ANBU, skilled Jounin… Hitomi's report was quite clear.'

'We're in.' Akane spoke for the two men and herself.

'Is Dad leading the army?' Tenshi asked nervously, she didn't often worry about her almost indestructible father but… those Kuroiwas…

'He'll be in it but no…' Neji answered the girl of his team with a reassured smile before looking directly at Kakashi. 'Naruto's leading us.'


	30. Chapter 30

**Check this out! I hope you guys are still enjoying this story!**

PART ONE

The loud sounds erupted in the huge hall where Tenten and her father argued. Tenten stood on one side, Hitomi and Sanagi beside her supporting and stoic. The same could be said of the Kuroiwa ninjas. 'Go find yourself another heir!' Tenten yelled, having lost her patience somewhere in the midst of well… everything.

'There is no other heir!' He responded, frustrated. 'You are my only daughter!'

'I have a family! A husband and children! This isn't fair to me or to them!' Tenten charged on, furious. But she took a deep breath and looked at her father hard. 'It's not fair for you to call the three of us guests and then not let us leave. Hitomi and Sanagi are being forced away from their family and friends.'

'The young Hatake will get used to his surroundings.' He offered in a calmer tone though he knew this would not appease any of them. Sanagi didn't think he could stand not seeing his parents again. Or his team… he believed wholeheartedly that they would come for him.

'But Hitomi is already seventeen! What about love and a family? The chances of which you are making her leave behind!' Tenten argued. Sanagi looked at his sister but she was silent. He knew she would love a family. She loved children and she'd never get over Daisuke. Even Sanagi who was extremely protective of his sister, had warmed to the sound manipulator.

'Not necessarily.' The Kuroiwa head spoke, looking to a man on his right who nodded. 'There are quite a few here that would be worthy of an Uchiha-Hatake. Many of my men have already fallen for her charm.'

Tenten was struck dumb as men approached, forming a line of potential suitors a few feet from them. Hitomi's face showed nothing but the line of her shoulders were tense and agitated. How can the Kuroiwa head be so cold? Did he think love can just be replaced? Sanagi bristled with anger, his eyes glowing demon red as he glared down the men there.

A sharp sound was heard as multiple kunai and shuriken were launched with great accuracy at the feet of each man. Hitomi stared hard at them with her eyes activated and fierce. 'I will accept no one from these ranks. I will accept no one but Daisuke Izumi.' She spoke in a voice that promised the wrath of infuriated power.

Tenten turned away and Hitomi and Sanagi followed her out. Hitomi didn't catch the pair of hungry eyes that tracked the very movement of her body.

PART TWO

Hitomi, Sanagi and Tenten were in fact given the privilege to train with whom so ever they pleased. Hitomi was furious but she smiled assurances at her brother and friend before going off to train. Within five minutes, the area in which she was training in was reduced to useless rubble. 'Are you trying to break down the base?' A foreign voice asked her.

The man found a kunai imbedded next to his neck in the next moment. 'You were among those ranks. I believe I made myself clear, get out.' She spoke smoothly not even turning back to look at him. He smirked and began to laugh lightly.

'Yes, I was. But I just wanted to see if Tsuyosa was telling the truth about you.' He said, not lying but not telling the complete truth.

'What?' She questioned and her voice shook. Tsuyosa… the one who had given them victory in the war, at the cost of his own life. Her eyes prickled but she held it in. She remembered the adoration in his eyes when he died, by her own hand, no less. 'You knew Tsuyosa?'

'Of course, he's my cousin. I suppose he died in the war. I tried to bring him with me to the Kuroiwas but well… the Tsuchikage grabbed him first. I saw his name on the war memorial along with Deidara's teammate, Maki.' He spoke, his sadness truly sincere. He cared for his cousin. Hitomi deactivated her eyes carefully and turned to face him. He did look similar to Tsuyosa, a big build but with an awkward manner that was endearing.

'Maki made sure Deidara and Danna got to the Tsuchikage and his successor.' Hitomi said slowly. That's what Deidara told her when she asked him what he was doing at the memorial. She had been taking flowers for Tsuyosa and saw him place a little clay sculpture there.

'Danna?' He asked confused. Hitomi blushed, realizing no one here knew she called the puppet master by that name.

'Sasori no Akasuna.'

'I see. I wanted to ask you… did Tsuyosa manage to help you in the end?' he asked, unsure if it was wise to speak to her about this. But he stared into her mismatched eyes and he was simply enraptured. He felt like Tsuyosa himself, looking upon the face of a beautifully flawed angel.

'Yes. He helped me a lot. He saved everybody. He's a hero.' She praised, something inside her twisted. She killed him.

'Awesome.' He spoke with a smile. 'He really loved you. He talked about you all the time. He told me you were the greatest thing in his life. I… was hoping to meet you someday.' He said, imitating Tsuyosa's habit of shuffling his feet. He would take on everything that was his cousin's…

'You could've just talked to me…' Hitomi muttered, watching his movements… so much like Tsuyosa.

'Yeah… but I wasn't sure if you even wanted to talk to me.' He excused himself with an awkward laugh, just like Tsuyosa's had been. It struck Hitomi hard and he knew it. It filled him with pleasure. 'I can see why he loved you.' He spoke gently and he really could, as if he was really his cousin.

'What?' Hitomi stuttered. He was just like his cousin, saying embarrassing things without any inhibitions.

'You're captivating. Unique and special. No wonder all those guys admire you.' He flattered and she was reminded of Tsuyosa's compliments on the night of the Chunnin exam festival.

'Thanks, Tsuyosa pretty much said the same. You seem close to him.' Hitomi whispered, thinking it must have been hard on him to lose his cousin.

'You have no idea.' He said as quietly. Hitomi didn't hear the sense of wrongness that was nestled deep in the false voice he had adapted… just to match his cousin. He would take up everything that had been his cousin's…


	31. Chapter 31

**This one is for you guys who stuck with this story so far! Thank you!**

PART ONE

Kaisho and Kairi gathered their friends together in a state of emergency when they heard that Konoha was preparing for an attack… which was so important that even their father, the Hokage, would leave the village to lead. The three Sannin would be left behind in the event that something should happen to Konoha in his absence. Fuyuki and Fuyuko looked at their friends, so serious.

'What's going on?' Fuyuko asked, confused. Shikami was busily writing plan on some paper with Teisu and Takuza on either side pointing out some flaws.

'Oh, we have a plan but we didn't tell you because you guys were so upset.' Kaisho told his cousin with a wide grin. Tenshi and Raiden entered the room. The red-haired princess knelt down with a smile and hugged the two.

'Sanagi is there too and he's one of us kids so we gotta go get him!' Raiden said with enthusiasm.

'And Hitomi always helps us spar and train and play pranks!' Kazumi put in, Izuna and Takuza agreeing with nods.

'And we can't just let your mom get taken away like that!' Inoichi exclaimed vehemently.

'You guys were planning?' Fuyuki asked for confirmation, not believing his eyes yet feeling the pride and love for his friends well up inside him.

'Took a damn long time too.' Shikami muttered with a smirk, giving them the plans with a flourish. They were genii, they'd get it. The twins took the paper, pale eyes scanning it.

'We're not just gonna stay here and wait while everyone goes to fight!' Kairi said loudly with a grin. 'We have to save our friends and family too!' The white-eyed twins threw their arms around their cousins.

PART TWO

Since that day, Hitomi and the shadow of Tsuyosa spent every morning together, training and talking. Hitomi was pleasantly surprised to find out how much he was like Tsuyosa. She felt her heart swim in guilt when he revealed that he knew she killed his cousin. She hated that. She hated that she killed him.

He was in love with her too and he had to deal with her not returning his feelings but he chose to love her anyway. So much that he'd died for her. She wished she could've done more for him. Sometimes she felt so bad, it made her sick knowing she was such a terrible person. Somewhere along the line, Hitomi realized she was treating this guy as though he was Tsuyosa, trying to make up for what she didn't do before. But she refused to acknowledge this revelation.

That would mean admitting to herself that a part of her wanted to go back to the past. She didn't want to think of herself as someone who was stuck in the past. Sanagi watched his sister carefully but said nothing. He didn't want to. He tried to believe that his sister knew how to protect herself. But as he watched he observed things about this fake that pretended to be Tsuyosa and… slowly he saw that Hitomi didn't notice. She was too caught up by his similarity to her martyr of a friend.

He worried. The fights between Tenten and her father went on. He couldn't bother her so he resolved to watch his sister and make sure that absolutely nothing harmed her while she was made vulnerable by the regrets of the past.

PART THREE

'Why won't you just consider it?!' The Kuroiwa head demanded tiredly. He didn't think she'd be so adamant in her decision. She was impossible to convince.

'Because my family is in Konoha!' She yelled back.

'You can just bring them here.'

'You don't understand! I was an orphan, my friends are my family! I've always had a family of my own choosing! You cannot expect me to leave my home!' She screamed at him for not getting it.

He sighed, stroking the Konoha symbol on his ring. Her home. Konoha. That what his wife loved to say. Her home was Konoha but she followed her heart. To him. Her husband was the Hyuga clan head, her friend was Hokage. He heart lies in Konoha. She could not be his heir. He knew this. But he had no other heir. This could be the end of the Kuroiwa. He stood from his throne and approached his daughter slowly, smiling slightly at the Kuroiwa crest on her arm. She did acknowledge her ties to this family.

He took her hands and kissed them. 'I understand. But stay until I find… a solution to this.' He asked of her. Her eyes softened and she nodded. As much as she wanted to run back home, she couldn't do that to him when she was already crushing his hopes. He stroked her cheek gently and her eyes caught the glint of the ring. He smiled at her fondly. This was the same child he had struggled to let go of… all those years ago. The child who looked at him and laughed happily. 'Tenten, you are not my heir but you _are_ my _daughter_ and I love you.'

Tenten smiled cheerfully and it was exactly the same as the smile of the infant he held in his arms in the years past. She threw her arms around him in a warm hug for the first time since she arrived.

PART FOUR

'We're going to die.' Choztu lamented after Shikami and Tenshi explained the plan. Shikami whipped out her fans agitatedly.

'Are you saying my plan sucks?' She demanded threateningly.

'No!' He said quickly. 'But these guys are tougher than some Akatsuki. Aren't we just in the way?' He amended, actually making sense.

'Yeah but we can hold our own. Our goal is rescue! Yosh!' Lee's son put in.

'We'll try to stay out of the fighting part.' Izuna stated.

'But just in case, when I fought one, genjutsu worked best. They're bad at that. But their ninjutsu and taijutsu is almost unbeatable.' Takuza said, recalling his battle against the Kuroiwa boy.

'They will try to avoid hurting Zumi-chan because they originally wanted her to join them. They respect Deidara-san a lot.' Teisu spoke, Kazumi leaning against his shoulder, her fingers working on a new creation.

'We'll use this to our advantage. Plus when we were spying, they had a very low level of medic nins.' Raiden said with a smile. He, Takuza, Inoichi and Izuna all knew some kind of healing jutsu. Another plus point.

'We gotta train harder before we go and we have to move in just after the Hokage leads them in. We can't get caught by them either.' Fuyuki said while his sister wrote out some notes on the plans.

'I've got it covered.' Tenshi said with a mischievous smile turning to the four Byakugan-users. 'But I need your help with something.' She grabbed Izuna and Takuza too. 'You guys come too!' The two Uchihas sighed and let themselves be dragged away by Tenshi while the other four followed behind her with Raiden.


	32. Chapter 32

**Tenshi is a true successor of the Rinnegan, you know?**

PART ONE

'Tenshi-hime, this is the morgue.' Izuna spoke quietly. He was fine in here. He was often at the hospital where his mother liked to show him different types of healing. Takuza was the same but he was busy fingering some black pieces.

'Tenshi-hime needs your help with the new bodies. Raiden's just here to keep lookout!' Raiden said cheerily, standing by the door.

Kairi and Fuyuko looked at each other, their brothers' jaws dropping open. Bodies?! Tenshi smiled and using her Deva Path's help, she pulled off the white sheet that covered two bodies. Tenshi turned around and placed her hands on each of the Uchiha boys heads. 'Both your moms have had experience with these, right?'

'Chakra receivers.' Takuza murmured, picking up one of the black pieces. His sharp eyes found Tenshi's silver-ringed ones, genjutsu dropped. She nodded.

'Which two Paths?' Izuna asked instead, studying the bodies, green chakra at his hand as he moved it. The corpses were in perfect condition.

'Preta Path and Naraka Path.' Tenshi handed them both diagrams of human bodies, stolen from her father's study. She moved to take hold of the two sets of twins, pushing the Hyuga twins to Takuza and the Uzumaki twins to Izuna. 'Their Byakugan eyes will help you locate the chakra points even though they're dead.'

'The procedure isn't easy.' Izuna muttered, tying up his pink hair as he prepared to begin.

'But it's doable.' Takuza finished, pulling on some surgical gloves. Tenshi beamed and lay down on a table, preparing to have her chakra surge into the new Paths. This was probably not a wise thing to do, entrusting her body to… four year olds. But they were intelligent.

'Can't you guys do it fast? If we're caught, we're screwed.' Raiden said with a grin but the others understood. During this time of conflict, they could easily be mistaken for Kuroiwa ninjas.

'We'll do Preta Path.' Fuyuki said, studying the diagram, pinpointing the areas in which the chakra receivers must be placed.

'We'll handle Naraka Path.' Kaisho echoed, nodding to his sister. Both Uchiha children picked up their scalpels.

'Byakugan!' The two twins whispered, their eyes seeing almost everything. With a little concentration, they accessed the visual of the chakra points. It would strain on their eyes though, they hoped the procedure wouldn't take too long.

'Four year olds completing a surgery.' Takuza mused, taking a glance at Tenshi with Sharingan eyes. He needed to remember everything he learned from his mother.

'Funny, isn't it?' Izuna said softly, making the first incision with careful activated eyes. No one laughed. Hours later, many more than anyone anticipated, Sharingan and Byakugan tired… And Rinnegan awakened.

PART TWO

Under the cover of the earth itself, two figures sat side by side in comfortable company, one of pure heart and the other of dark intentions. 'Your team is really amazing!' He exclaimed with false awe.

Hitomi beamed at the shadow of Tsuyosa. 'They really are, Masaru's one of a kind and Daisuke is… indescribable.' She sighed longingly, she really missed them. He didn't hear her wanting sound. He saw the way her hair shone true silver and the lovely contrast of her eyes. Her face was shaped as if to tempt fingers to caress it.

'But you are the most amazing.' He murmured, eyes gazing upon her. She blushed but smiled modestly.

'I don't think so.'

'But you are. You've got that uncanny ability of stealth and there is no one with both Byakugan and Sharingan eyes and so developed in both. You're a brilliant strategist and extremely resourceful…' He flattered.

'Have you been spying on me?' she asked warily, pink-faced. He laughed at her assumption heartily.

'Not at all, I just observed what I could from our spars.' He said, taking her hand in both of his suddenly with a friendly smile. 'I admire your strength more than anything else. To have survived all those years, away from people, hunted and… lonely. You really are… something else.' He spoke with adoration. He could see exactly why Tsuyosa fell for her. He was falling too and in doing so, becoming his cousin as he had planned.

'Thank you.' She stuttered slightly, lowering her eyes in slight embarrassment. Why was he praising her so highly? She only got this kind of praise from Daisuke. She sunk into a memory of him, a simple everyday routine, her lying on his chest, listening to the music his heart played. She missed him so much she didn't notice what was happening.

The shadow of Tsuyosa leaned forward slowly, taking a deep breath of her scent. He nearly shivered with it. A gorgeous creature. His to claim as he saw it. He proceeded, possessing Hitomi, the only objective in his mind. Her eyes widened as he neared and turned her head. His lips brushed her cheek. He pulled away rather quickly, recovering his façade.

'Sorry about that. I know you belong to Daisuke Izumi.' He murmured awkwardly with a wayward grin. She glanced at him, cheeks taking on a pink hue. 'But you're really beautiful too. I meant it when Master Kuroiwa called your suitors forward.' He explained directly. She held in her shock and nodded her understanding, she managed a smile back.

'I get it but I honestly love Daisuke. I'd count the days to go home if I knew when that was.' She replied honestly. She had to remind herself that this was just another boy she rejected in favour of Daisuke. But she did feel bad. It felt like breaking Tsuyosa's heart again only that was much, much worse. Because Tsuyosa died for her anyway. She clenched a fist behind her back. It would've been better if he hadn't loved her so much.

'I promise you it won't happen again.' Tsuyosa's shadow said sincerely and Hitomi believed that sincerity even though it was completely, utterly… lies.

PART THREE

'Tenshi.' Pein intoned, looking at his daughter.

'I was just studying like you told me too, Daddy.' She lied about the diagrams she had taken smoothly. It wasn't easy to do so she added the last word to soften him.

'…I'll accept that answer this once, Tenshi. But… for your mother's sake and mine, be careful, daughter.' Pein warned, placing his hands on her shoulders, concern in his eyes, etched into his face. She nodded and he kissed her forehead before rushing to the meeting he was late for. When he was gone, Tenshi moaned and hung her head as she returned the diagrams to where she stole them from._ Now_ she felt guilty.

'How long more?' Neji asked simply at the meeting. Naruto looked at him with a strong smile.

'Not long, Neji. We just gotta wait for the Suna team. Gaara's sending us some help, then we'll take the fastest route to the Kuroiwa base.' Naruto promised, but stopped suddenly, looking around, his eyes settled on Hinata. 'Hinata-hime, do you know where Nagato went?'

'Sorry I'm late, I had to speak with my daughter.' Pein excused, appearing into the room. 'Let's continue.'

PART FOUR

The Kuroiwa head smiled as he watched his daughter's quick progress and ease at learning the jutsu. Truly she was his daughter. 'Why are you teaching me if I'm not your heir?' She asked, twirling a kunai made of rock. She had crafted it herself.

'You are still my daughter. You should know the jutsu of the Kuroiwa.' He answered simply but he did give her a beaming smile. 'You learn it extremely fast.'

'I learn everything fast.' Tenten said absently.

'Why is that?'

She blushed now realizing she had said it out loud. 'My husband who was my teammate and my other teammate… they kept getting stronger so fast. I couldn't afford to take my time. I would've held them down.' She said, more to herself than to her father.

'I see. You certainly must be a valued asset to your team now.' He said rather proudly. She grinned.

'I would hope so. I hate to be weak!' she smiled widely.

The Kuroiwa head laughed a booming laugh at that. 'I don't know if you're your mother's daughter or if all Konoha shinobi are like this!' And he laughed again.

Tenten herself laughed along and sighed content. 'Well, I don't know anyone in Konoha who actually doesn't mind being weak. Even Hitomi who didn't grow up in Konoha, she always wants to be strong. Her brother too.'

'Ah, the Uchiha-Hatake child, she has been spending a lot of time with one of my men recently. I was quite surprised.' The Kuroiwa head revealed, thinking about it.

Tenten scoffed and continued practicing her new jutsu. 'Don't get your hopes up. She'll never betray Daisuke.'


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay! Let's have some awesome shit happen!**

PART ONE

'Hitomi! I have a surprise for you!' The shadow of Tsuyosa called happily, waving a long scarf.

Hitomi smiled at the boy and took the scarf. 'It's really pretty.'

False Tsuyosa laughed at her confusion, barely keeping in his excitement. 'That's for your eyes so you don't see where we're going. And don't use Byakugan either!' He ordered, making Hitomi giggle.

He helped her tie on the blindfold and just to double check. He clapped his hands in front of her face, making her jump and call his name in annoyance. He grinned evilly as he apologized sweetly, sure that she couldn't see him now. He grabbed her hand and started running, talking to her casually all the way. They ran so fast, Hitomi's skirt ripped a bit on a jutting rock. His heart was wild in his chest with anticipation. Hitomi didn't suspect a thing. All the trust Tsuyosa had earned, she had given to him.

He led her into a dark room and closed the door silently before leading her to stand with her back to the wall. 'Here, stand straight okay? Don't peek!' He said cheerily and she giggled following his whims. Making a few hands signs, the earth shot out, making cuffs around her wrists and ankles. She tugged her wrists and found it too tight, she couldn't move an inch. She frowned, her face showing worry.

'What's going on?' She questioned.

'Everything's fine. Relax.' He purred in an uncharacteristically smooth deep voice, different from the voice he had a moment ago. The light, awkward tone of Tsuyosa.

'This isn't funny! Let me go!' She said seriously, not liking the restraints.

He hushed her quietly and stroked her cheek. 'Don't be like that. You wouldn't do this to my cousin, right?' He asked her mockingly.

'Let me go now!' She yelled at him, activating her eyes. Her Sharingan wouldn't work though because of the blindfold. Her Byakugan could see through it and everything around her though but her hands were bound and she couldn't make any hand signs. She couldn't even kick him. She saw everything though. Including the insane, lusting smile on his face.

'All our training sessions weren't wasted, I see. I love how you look now… so helpless.' He murmured into her ear.

'Who are you?!' She screamed in rage. She had been tricked. She fell for it completely. There had to be a way out!

'Tsuyosa. My name is Tsuyosa.' He growled beside her, licking her ear and blowing on it. She shivered in disgust. This was different from all the missions she took. There was no Masaru, no Daisuke, nobody to cover her, no one to save her. Fear struck at her.

'You're insane. Tsuyosa is dead. He's dead. I killed him! And you will never be like him!' Hitomi screamed in sorrow and fury. It wasn't fair. How she had been tricked and how he was insulting her friend's memory. Her words pissed him off and he caught her chin in his hand.

'But I am. I am exactly like him. Everything that he was, I am. Everything that was his, is now mine. That means you are mine, Hitomi.' He growled possessively, crushing his lips to Hitomi's protesting mouth in a bruising kiss. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and she shrieked into the unwanted kiss, tears running down her face as she realized what was happening to her.

Focusing hard, she gathered as much chakra as possible in her torso and released it quickly. He was thrown back a mere step, it only served to piss him off. Hitomi regretted not learning the Full-Body Blow from Neji sooner. 'You're being difficult, Hitomi.'

'Don't touch me, or I swear…'

'Swear what?' He asked condescendingly. 'That you'll kill me? You're powerless against me now. That someone else will kill me? That still won't save you.' He chuckled darkly and it finally hit Hitomi how much danger she was truly in. she had no power, she had no back-up… no one was coming to save her and she couldn't save herself.

But that didn't stop her from screaming for help when his hands roamed her body shamelessly. The plain facts didn't stop her from exhausting every ounce of her chakra trying to keep him away. And it certainly didn't stop him for punishing her for her resistance. Time moved so slowly and he was taking his time, she could feel everything. She never felt so shamed. She spent all those years training and here she was, easy prey to a man she foolishly trusted. She was a disgrace to her family, to the ANBU, to Akatsuki, to everyone…

She probably deserved this as punishment for her stupidity. Her body jerked as a punishing blow fell on her side before the bruise was caressed painfully. He had stripped her off her Akatsuki cloak and torn off her shirt and ninja skirt. She was shivering from the abuse. She had no chakra to use, no more strength to fight against her restraints. Her wrists and ankles were already swollen and bleeding. He laughed low in her ear.

'I'll do you a favour and let you keep your precious headband. How about that? I can be kind too.' He said in a mocking tone, enjoying himself immensely. She gritted her teeth. Tsuyosa died for her and she felt so indebted that she gave trust to a sadistic bastard who happened to be good at acting. Why couldn't she leave his death behind? Because he had died for her.

Then a loud thump sounded, it startled the once strong Hitomi and she looked up in shock. 'Hitomi!' An enraged voice yelled. It was faint and far away but it was there. 'Hitomi!' The person called louder. Who was it? She had spent so long with this bastard's voice, she didn't remember. 'Nee-chan!'

Her brother… Sanagi had come for her. 'Sanagi!' she screamed back and it carried, hoarse as it was. She coughed blood as fake Tsuyosa hit her hard and tried to strip off the rest of her clothes. She panicked. Badly. She screamed and thrashed about with new strength. She was terrified. She had never felt so scared.

That was what drove Sanagi to break through the hard earth door. When he saw what that bastard was doing to his sister, he lost it. His Sharingan transformed as he charged forward, kicking him away from Hitomi. 'Sanagi.' Hitomi sobbed in relief. Sanagi was furious. At himself and at the man. He was meant to protect his sister. He had failed but he could still redeem her dignity.

'Amaterasu!' He yelled angrily, conjuring black flames that elicited screams from the fallen man. It would've been great if he had died but no, a squadron of Kuroiwas came in. One managing to move fast enough to avoid the flames and rescue that piece of shit. Sanagi moved forward but was stopped but another man.

'What is going…?' The man asked before he caught a glimpse of Hitomi. He looked back at the fake Tsuyosa in horror. He let go of Sanagi. 'I'm so sorry. I would let you kill him but I don't have that authority. I will take him to the leader. My friends will assist you.'

Sanagi froze for a bit, just till they dragged that pathetic asshole out so he wouldn't go into a rage and rip him limb from limb. He had to fight to force his Mangekyou Sharingan into the normal one but he was still too angry to deactivate it. He turned to his sister as they removed the earth bindings. She ripped off the blindfold and revealed her eyes, deactivated but bleeding. She collapsed to her knees and a man reached out to help her but the moment their skins brushed. She let out a terrified scream. The man drew back quickly.

Sanagi ran forward, snatching up her Akatsuki cloak and draping it around her broken body. She didn't scream when her brother helped her up. 'Sorry, sorry.' She muttered over and over again. She kept repeating it. She was sorry he had to see her like this. Sorry she was weak. Sorry he was hurting.

'Nothing is your fault.' Sanagi assured her quietly. The same man who tried to help her approached Sanagi meekly.

'We apologise, Sanagi-san. If we had known, we'd have kept a closer eye on him. We will prepare some medical attention for Hitomi-san.' He said, rushing away with the squadron. A girl remained to help but Sanagi refused, supporting his sister on his own. It was the least he could do since he failed to rescue her in time.

'Can you help me?' Sanagi spoke suddenly, his voice trembling in anger and sorrow. It was… almost breaking him to see his strong, powerful sister like this. He had sworn. When he saw how close his sister was getting to the bastard, he swore he was going to protect her. He failed his sister though she had always come through for him, protected him, loved him…

'Of course.' The girl answered immediately.

'Can you inform Tenten-san what has happened without letting anyone else know? And I need the assistance of your fastest messenger bird.' He said quipped tones. She nodded her head and left. And the moment she did, tears slid down his cheeks and then he was the one muttering a thousand 'sorry' to his sister. He was so sorry and he said it over and over again until they arrived at the room prepared for her. He stopped to press his palms to his tearing eyes. They stung with the salt water.

Hitomi's arm tightened around him in an awkward hug. 'You saved me.' She spoke with a shaky breath. 'Nothing is your fault.' She whispered back to him. But he knew it wasn't true. It didn't feel true to him. After that, she didn't speak again.


	34. Chapter 34

**I know I'm evil! Sorry! But check out the awesome plot that's going on now!**

PART ONE

'Is there anything you need?' So many people asked Hitomi that question but she never once said a word. She was completely quite, eating little. No one knew what was going on with the fake Tsuyosa but when the Kuroiwa head heard, he flew to the boy's cell, a look of rage on his face.

Many came to offer assistance but Hitomi didn't want anything. If she did, she didn't say. She nodded at them in thanks but she couldn't smile and couldn't frown, her face was just empty. It was only at night when Sanagi was writing the letter that he turned to his sister and she saw the pain on her face. The pain she had caused him by being weak. She would get past this. She would get stronger. Soon.

'Sister.' He called to her. 'Tell me what you need.' He asked of her, wanting to do something. He wanted her to tell him to kill that bastard. He would defy every rule to do it. She knew. He knew that she knew. She lifted a hand and wiped away a tear on his face, making him realise that he was crying. 'What do you need?'

'Daisuke.' She whispered. Daisuke had as much right as anyone to kill him. She didn't want her brother to hurt anymore.

PART TWO

'Naruto, I was told that it was an emergency.' Kakashi came late with Akane but not as late as usual. The masked ninja looked around at the meeting hall full of people. Team Prodigy, Team Dojutsu, Konoha 11, Akatsuki and Inoichi and Shikaku. They were all waiting impatiently for Naruto to speak.

They knew it was bad. The few who had seen it, like Hinata… was crying. Sasuke was furious, his Sharingan blazing in rage that he could barely control. Even Shikamaru looked pissed as hell but there was pity in his face too. Naruto was shaking as he looked at the people in the room, his eyes stopping briefly on his old sensei and Team Prodigy. He held up two letters, bearing the Kuroiwa seal.

'Two letters?' Pein questioned, slightly confused.

'One from Tenten and one from Sanagi.' Naruto elaborated. Everyone froze. Where was Hitomi's then? 'I won't read out Tenten's.' Naruto said, handing it to Neji immediately.

'She explained the situation to us in her letter.' Shikamaru began only to be cut off by Sasuke.

'Hitomi was abused and molested by a fucking Kuroiwa who went insane!' He spat in fury. 'He tied her up and blindfolded her and he… is still alive.' He growled in absolute anger. The room was struck silent. Then there was uproar.

Akane broke into tears, collapsing on the spot, Rin and Konan rushing to help her, tears on their own faces. Kakashi and Obito and every other Uchiha male had their Sharingan activated. The entire Akatsuki were enraged, anger and chakra rolling off of them in waves. Every single member of the Konoha 11 were already planning ways to crush the Kuroiwa. The room was a flurry of noise and sorrow and anger.

'Wait!' Tenshi screamed, tears on her face, Raiden holding her up. The room silenced, staring at her. 'What's in Sanagi's letter?'

Naruto gave it to the first hand that stretched out to him, kanji printed skin glowing brightly. Masaru tore open the letter with angry, shaking hands, his yellow eyes scanning the page. 'Come quickly, I have failed.' He read out, voice cracking. 'She calls for Daisuke.'

The shinobi turned to the silent Daisuke. He looked up. His purple eyes portrayed the painful way in which this bastard was going to die. He was completely still but he straightened with a look that would have made even an S-class criminal cower away. 'I'm going to her.' He spoke in a low murderous voice.

Naruto nodded. And it was decided. They were determined before to save Tenten and this was an extra incentive. The small army of skilled ninja, led by Naruto, began their journey to the Kuroiwa base. And Tenshi, tears still on her face along with resolve, launched her plan.


	35. Chapter 35

**Tada! Did you know… As a human-animal, I'm a Wolf?! :D Enjoy!**

PART ONE

'We may be too late already.' Tenshi told her group of pre-Genin ninjas. Should she feel bad? They were still only in the academy and she was dragging them into battle though not against their will. But she thought of her friend, their friend too. 'I know we are. We're too late.'

'We'll get there and then we'll kick ass!' Kairi swore with determination, her eyes tearing up but never truly crying.

Naruto had gone on ahead with all their parents yet they were the ones in front of them, thanks to Tenshi's distraction. Her Deva Path was zigzagging just within vision of the elder group, causing them not to notice as the actual team cloaked their chakra and sped up, surpassing them.

'We're closing in.' Fuyuki told them, loud enough for everyone to hear.

'Watch it, Kazumi! One spotted you!' His sister warned just after him and Kazumi released a small bomb in time to disintegrate a barrage of weapons. She didn't expect the second wave to come so swiftly though and she frantically worked her hand-mouths on the clay. Teisu sent chakra string from behind her, attaching it to the projectiles and flinging it back.

Takuza and Izuna dropped down, releasing a genjutsu the moment their feet touched the ground, stunning the Kuroiwa guard. He was huge. Lee's son delivered a solid punch to his head, knocking him out. 'Where are Sanagi, Hitomi and Tenten-san?' Raiden asked in the utter silence.

'Further west inside, their guards are leaving to come here.' Kaisho confirmed, readying himself. He wanted to fight his way to his friends.

'If we beat them all then we can get to the others straight away. But we can't, we'll distract them with Naruto-sama's group. Deva Path will lead them here. Then we make a huge chakra flare and attract the other Kuroiwas so we can have a clear way to Sanagi and the others.' Shikami put up on the spot. Her dad had drilled this skill into her at a young age. Well… younger than her current age.

'What about Dad and the others, can they handle all the Kuroiwas?' Fuyuko asked unsurely. Yes, she wanted to save her mother but her genius mind told her that the odds would be even at best if they were to put all the Kuroiwa against the Konoha group.

'We'll come back to fight as soon as we get Tenten-san and the others to safety.' Tenshi assured before turning to Kairi. 'How long is your dad gonna take to get here?'

'Five minutes.' Kairi said with a quick glance towards the Konoha group's direction. Kuroiwas flooded the room, some falling into Raiden's genjutsu trap while the others began a full assault on their young team, not caring that they were just children, why would they? Some of the Kuroiwas were children too. 'Three minutes if he sees something cool.' She amended.

'Good, let's give them a show!' She yelled and Kazumi fished out her pre-made bomb. It was rather heavy and… experimental.

The blonde girl grinned and fueled her chakra in it while Takuza and Teisu protected her from oncoming attacks. They lessened when they realized the bomb she was holding meant she was Deidara's daughter. And that clay tended to explode upon contact with sharp things. 'Way ahead of you, hm!' She shouted in excitement, the white dragon flew up a few yards and exploded in a burst of light, colour and 'katsu!'.

PART TWO

'That's my clay!' Deidara said in an indignant voice, thinking that someone had found a way to copy his jutsu as it exploded in the same way his did almost perfectly except that it seemed to miss its target.

'Exactly.' Deva Path said, slowing down her running speed and showing her face clearly for the first time. Konan choked on air and the Akatsuki yelled after her but she just rushed forward with renewed speed.

'The kids are there!' Sari screamed in understanding, knowing now that all their children or most at least had to have tricked them and were fighting Kuroiwas.

'Hurry!' Shizune called, causing the group to increase its speed. It was actually less than two minutes when the first ones of Konoha arrived. Lee and Gai did a dual dynamic entry and Lee flashed a sparkly smile and a thumbs up at his son before continuing the fight. Tenshi breathed a sigh of relief, the numbers and skill were getting to be too much for them.

It was only thirty seconds later that the rest of the Konoha group, arrived, first attacking the ones battling their children. 'You're not supposed to be here.' Neji gritted out.

'Don't worry, Father. We'll save Mom!' His twins promised him. He could have face-palmed but with the amount of chakra in his hand that wouldn't be a good idea.

'You two, get out of here!' Hinata told her children as she jumped into the fray.

Sasuke and Itachi narrowed their eyes at their sons but Obito just told his son to go ahead and save his friend, he understood this perfectly. Sasori and Deidara covered their children, dispatching the enemy. 'You two… stick together.' Sasori told Teisu and Kazumi, Deidara nodding his agreement.

'Watch out.' Deidara warned whilst releasing a few small clay birds.

'Got it, hm!' Kazumi replied, dragging Teisu to where Izuna and Takuza were waiting for the rest.

The Ino-Shika-Cho dropped in place of their kids, all saying just one thing. 'Go!'

'I knew you were lying to me then.' Pein said, his spiral eyes matching his daughter's.

Tenshi resisted the urge to look away in guilt. 'Sorry.'

'Go lead them. You have a mission to complete.' Pein nodded to the group of kids where everyone was now waiting on her. Raiden was calling to her over the sounds of battle. It was time. But first…

'Daisuke!' She called, rushing to her team. The sound manipulator nodded at his brother and jumped after the children, desperate to see his leader and lover. Waves of Kuroiwas came at them randomly and on Shikami's expert plans, the team broke up to fight. What was important was to get Daisuke to Hitomi and rescue Tenten-san and Sanagi.

The first to break was the Hyuga twins, asking that they save their mother for them. Their cousins went next, excitement and determination on their faces as they tag teamed around the enemy. Soon, even the third Ino-Shika-Cho and Takuza's team had been left back to fight. Tenshi was hoping so very hard that she hadn't made the biggest mistake of her life. She couldn't handle it if any of them didn't survive.


	36. Chapter 36

**School has ended till next year! I miss my division already. The Wolf howls for her pack! :D**

PART ONE

Tenten got up when the sounds started. The sounds of battle. She looked back at the two siblings there, reluctant. Until she heard a bomb. 'I'm gonna go check this out. I'll be back. You guys will be okay on your own, right?' She double-checked.

Sanagi nodded wordlessly. Hitomi said nothing at all, as usual but watched Tenten leave. The Hyuga wife ran out and stopped the first Kuroiwa she saw. 'What the hell?' She asked.

'Princess! There are intruders, please return to your room. It isn't safe.' The man said politely, urging her. Tenten was awfully confused now. Intruders meant Neji had come to save her. Why were the Kuroiwa attacking? Her dad already said she could go. That damned man! She let go of the Kuroiwa and raced to her father's command room.

When she busted the door down, she saw a bunch of people ready to attack stop when they realized it was their precious Kuroiwa King's daughter. 'Father…' She growled warningly. 'Why are your men attacking my husband and my friends?' she demanded.

The Kuroiwa head walked to her despite his people's nervous glances. 'I know you do not want to be my heiress and I will make good on my word. But Tenten, daughter, you can't go until I find a new one to replace you and honestly speaking, tell me, is there really anyone better to take that place?'

Tenten's eyes widened. 'What are you talking about?'

'You have my blood. Your skills are amazing. Who is a better Kuroiwa than the Kuroiwa Princess herself?' He reasoned. Tenten freaked out.

'You, you swore! I have a husband and a family and friends! I don't care how, you find another heir!' She yelled loudly.

'I know that but I need time! And in that time, you must stay!' He shouted back at his daughter.

'For how long?!' Tenten demanded. 'How much will I miss of my friends and family?! How heartless are you that you'd make me miss my kid's childhood!' She screamed in anger.

'I will be as heartless as I must to ensure the safety and continuation of my people. I will not let them die!' He retaliated with an unshakable authority.

'So you'd make your daughter, your grandchildren suffer?! You can't keep me here!' The weapon's mistress promised, her voice promising a force that would not be beaten down.

Her mind was full of thoughts for her husband, her children and her friends, some of which were out there now, fighting and risking their lives for Hitomi, Sanagi and herself. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. But a King who fights for his people will not crumble with ease. And so father and daughter argued back and forth whilst the two sides fought; but the possibility of lives lost tormented both Kuroiwa royals.

PART TWO

Tenshi busted down the door but Daisuke was the first one through it, rushing to Hitomi's side. Sanagi moved from his sister for the first time in days and the moment he stood, his teammates slammed into him with hugs of relief. 'Raiden's so glad you're safe!' Raiden exclaimed adorably, happiness shining on his face. Sanagi's face softened but it didn't lose that empty look and Tenshi noticed.

'Sanagi?' Tenshi called to him but he pulled away from them without a word and looked at his sister, staring unseeingly.

'Hitomi? Hitomi!' Daisuke called, shaking her gently and stroking her face. She blinked once. Twice. And then she spoke.

'Daisuke.' She answered and closed her eyes, savouring the feel of his hand on her cheek. 'You came.' She whispered, passing out. Daisuke could see the effects the emotional turmoil had on her and he swore that she would never be alone again.

'Watch over my sister.' Sanagi said to Daisuke in an unshakable voice. 'I must make up for my failure.' Tenshi knew immediately what was wrong with him. Hitomi was the most beloved person in Sanagi's life.

Daisuke understood this very well too and although he wanted to rip apart that bastard himself, he knew Sanagi needed to do this. So he held his captain tighter and nodded to the young Hatake. Sanagi rushed out the door and his teammates followed, they didn't get far before they ran straight into a team of Kuroiwas. Raiden didn't hesitate to throw himself into battle while Tenshi summoned her Deva Path and Preta Path, joining him.

'Go, Sanagi!' Raiden yelled over the clashing of kunai, his Sharingan blazing.

Sanagi didn't need to be told twice. He ran ahead, straight for the fake Tsuyosa's cell. It didn't take him long to find. When he did, he blew it open with a couple of paper bombs. 'Look who showed up?' A crawling voice taunted. The shadow of Tsuyosa walked out as a twisted version of the actual hero, small cuts decorating his body from the exploding debris. 'That's not nearly enough to kill me.'

'It wasn't meant to.' Sanagi stated in a cold voice, his Sharingan portraying the infamous Uchiha glare. 'I want that pleasure for myself.'

'My, my, what would Hitomi say if she could see you? Her little brother killing with such a hateful look.' The bastard man laughed at Sanagi's threat.

'I'm sure she'd understand. There's no way I'd let you live after what you did to my sister.' The Hatake growled fearsomely. But his opponent was unfazed, amused even.

'But that was your fault, kid. You were supposed to protect her, right?' He mocked Sanagi further. The member of Team Dojutsu knew that very well. He had not stopped thinking about protecting Hitomi since the day he could speak.

'Don't worry. I'll fix that mistake now.' And with that, Sanagi launched himself into battle, his sister the only thing on his mind.

PART THREE

When Hitomi next opened her eyes it was because of the familiar tune that she had spent so many years hearing. The melody she longed to hear for so long now. Her mismatched eyes met a pair of waiting, protective violet ones. Suddenly she was ashamed. Ashamed of what had happened to her. And it showed easily on her face. She lowered her eyes but the shame only burned brighter, taking in Daisuke's Akatsuki cloak.

But he knew her. 'You have nothing to be ashamed of. So don't be.'

'You know what happened to me?' She asked quietly and he nodded with his sorrowful eyes. 'Then you know I should feel ashamed. I… I don't have the right to wear this cloak, or this ring!' she cried out, tears falling from her strange eyes as she grabbed his cloak and tried to remove her ring.

Daisuke clasped his hands over hers securely, stopping her actions with wide eyes. 'What are you talking about? Explain it to me. Please, Hitomi.'

She stopped trying to take off her ring, twisting it around her finger lightly instead. 'How can a member of the Akatsuki be so weak? I haven't just disgraced the Akatsuki, I disgraced Team Prodigy too. How could I have been taken down so easily? It shouldn't have been possible. I should not… I'm not worthy of…'

'Stop that.' Daisuke demanded, softly but firmly. She kept quiet and looked at him, expecting him to turn back on her now. 'You could have taken that guy apart easy. I know that. You know that. Everybody does.'

'Then explain how come we're here now.'

'You trusted him. Because he's like Tsuyosa.' Daisuke said simply and Hitomi scowled.

'He's nothing like Tsuyosa!' She growled.

'But you thought he was. And you told him everything about him, didn't you? You trusted him so easily because even though he's not Tsuyosa, he was the closest thing to the real deal.' Daisuke insisted and Hitomi began to see just how much he knew her. 'Tsuyosa would never hurt you.'

Hitomi nodded in agreement. She couldn't deny it. She trusted Tsuyosa completely and mistakenly trusted his twisted shadow because of it. 'Tsuyosa died for me. I wish he hadn't.'

'I know. You felt bad for it for a long time. Right up till that asshole took advantage of it. But Hitomi, Tsuyosa died to keep you safe. He died for your sake.' The sound manipulator spoke. He was grateful to that Iwa boy. He regretted his death but Hitomi's life was more important to him.

'He shouldn't have. I don't want to feel this way. I don't want this guilt to eat at me and know I can never repay him for what he did. I don't want to be stuck in the past all the time and make myself weak with all this regret!' Hitomi insisted and this time she fisted her hands in determination. She'd get stronger. So strong no one would ever have to risk themselves, kill themselves for her again.

'Hitomi…' Daisuke murmured, looking at the sudden change in his lover.

'I never want anyone to die for me ever again.' She said in a hard voice. But she didn't know at that moment, yet another person was throwing his life away, all for her…


	37. Chapter 37

**Well, I'm terrible with fight scenes, I'm sure you all know… So a lot of that will be skipped!**

PART ONE

Sanagi wiped the blood from his mouth furiously, his eyes bright red and Sharingan spinning. The fake Tsuyosa had some cuts and bruises but at least he wasn't smirking like he had things under control. He knew that he was in deep shit and he might not be able to dig himself out of this mess. So he upped it a level. Sanagi put up his arms, trying to keep track of the attacks coming at him. He had to get through this. He had to kill the guy who had hurt his sister.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, the shadow of Tsuyosa stared into his Mangekyou Sharingan. He averted his eyes immediately but that didn't matter to Sanagi. He had to finish this quick, he knew the Hatake would act swiftly, without hesitation. He whipped out a bunch of kunai into his hands, launching them at rapid speed toward Sanagi but the black flames of Amaterasu incinerated them and shielded its user.

The fake Tsuyosa was low on chakra by now and Sanagi was draining his quickly. He pulled out a kunai but before he could use it, Sanagi was there before him, a cold look on his face. 'Kotoamatsukami.' Sanagi spoke smoothly.

Tsuyosa's shadow widened his eyes in fear. That's impossible, isn't it? Shisui Uchiha's jutsu was no longer supposed to exist… how…? But he didn't have a chance to think, every thought was wiped from his mind. Blank. But Sanagi's newly awakened jutsu was not developed and Sanagi himself was inexperienced. His genjutsu broke once he stabbed his sister's tormentor in the chest, puncturing a lung.

The man choked and blinked, gritting his teeth in pain. He was done for but not yet. 'R-Reanimate.' The last strings of chakra plunged an unexpected elongated kunai through Sanagi's back and out through his abdomen. The two dropped to the ground, both struggling against their blurring vision. 'We both lose then.' The shadow murmured sadistically, his body going limp suddenly. It was over.

'No, I got what I wanted.' Sanagi choked through the blood in his mouth as he told his dead opponent. He smiled slightly. Hitomi was going to cry again but she'd never have to worry about that guy anymore. And he wouldn't worry either, she had Daisuke and Masaru and their parents, the entire Akatsuki. She'd be safe her whole life now. That was what he had wanted. He could die content. He wished he could've told everybody goodbye though. And with that last thought, Sanagi Hatake died.

PART TWO

Frustrated and angry, Tenten did one thing. She ran. She ran right out of the room and toward the loudest sound she could hear. She spotted Daisuke and Hitomi rush out of the room, the young woman had a new light in her eyes. She wanted to fight. So the three of them ran to the main fighting. On the way… 'Tenten-san! Did Fuyuki and Fuyuko break you out, hm?' Kazumi asked, scorch marks and cuts on her face.

Tenten's eyes widened as she stared at Takuza, Teisu and Kazumi. She drew in a jagged breath. 'Kids. Oh my god, the kids are here!' She screamed.

Kazumi bit her lip, realizing her mistake. 'We're going to join the fight now, Tenten-san.' Teisu said politely, grabbing his two friends and running.

Takuza looked back and gave Hitomi one of his rare smiles. 'Nice to see you safe, Hitomi-chan!'

Hitomi blinked. The kids had come… to save her… to save them. She ran after them, she had to prove her worth and protect them and kick lots of Kuroiwa ass. Behind them, the top Kuroiwa were chasing, along with Tenten's own father. When they burst into where the main fighting was occurring, there was a moment. Tenten froze for a split second, finding Neji immediately. He didn't freeze at all though.

He rushed to her so fast even Lee didn't reach her before he did. He enclosed her in his arms silently before he spun, performing his modified Kaiten to block off a barrage of weapons. Tenten didn't give a fuck. She was warm inside the arms of Konoha's Ice Cube. She missed him so much. She could tell it was hard on him, even without the sharp Byakugan, she spotted the haggard expression and empty-eyed look.

'Mother!' Her twins shouted to her happily before a large man lifted the twins by their feet, making them yell. Like a mother lioness, Tenten leapt at the huge ninja, knocking him out with an almighty hit to his jaw, catching her children as he crashed to the ground. Nope, nobody should ever dare to touch her kids.

Izuna was a quick blur as he raced between the Uzumaki twins, confusing their opponents. Takuza was covering his friends well as Kazumi and Teisu went on the offensive. Shizune watched over them with Sakura protectively. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her son. She spared a quick glance to Itachi who fought alongside Kisame. She smiled wryly. He was going to be freaking furious when he finds out she's currently pregnant. Especially since she knew and still insisted on coming to fight. Thank god he doesn't know yet.

The third Ino-Shika-Cho were the last to come in and were immediately cut off by a teenage boy, his face disapproving. Choutzu attacked first, attempting to pin him down, following Shikami's base plan as she instructed them.'What kind of parents lets their toddler of a child fight a ninja's battle anyway?!' he yelled in frustration. Shikami's pretty black eyes flashed dangerously. That comment just screwed the whole plan.

The young Nara descended on him, delivering a swift a powerful punch to his head, her hand clutching her fan tightly. He went down quickly and Inoshi finished him off. 'My parents are awesome, damn you!' She growled furiously.

Temari heard her loud voice and took down another person with the help of the second Ino-Shika-Cho. 'Did you hear that, Shika? We're awesome.' She grinned, throwing more heart into her attacks.

Shikamaru smirked to himself. 'Yeah, I heard it.'

Hitomi didn't look for her family first or any Akatsuki. She tagged Masaru's hand because he was there but then she launched herself fully into the fight, making her presence known. She needed to make up for her pathetic defeat previously. She needed to prove to herself that she deserved to have the ANBU tattoo on her shoulder, the Konoha headband on her forehead and the Akatsuki ring on her finger.

Everyone else knew she was there though, with loud cheers, the Konoha ninja found with renewed vigour. Tenten and Hitomi were safe. Hitomi paused for a bit then after taking down another ninja with her father's famous Raikiri. Where was Sanagi?

'Tenten! Enough of this!' The Kuroiwa king bellowed, stopping all fighting. 'You cannot leave!'

'I will not allow you to keep my wife any longer.' Neji said coldly, standing beside her as she held their children who stared at their grandfather with widened eyes.

'Tenten returns with us today.' Sasuke intones forcefully yet equally as cold-toned as Neji, standing beside Naruto.

'Believe it!' The orange clad Hokage yelled, emphasizing his point. They were now at an impasse.


	38. Chapter 38

**I have an obsession with strange silver haired men. Just a fact**

PART ONE

Tenshi was shaking. The strong, demanding daughter of Ame's leader was shaking. Because before her was the body of one of her best friends. And he wasn't breathing. Raiden gave out a cry and rushed to the dead boy, collapsing to his knees beside Sanagi. The young Hatake was so still, so pale. Raiden grabbed his by the shoulders and shook him and half wiping tears from his face he tried to beat life back into his friend, slamming his fist down on the boy's chest.

'Raiden, stop!' Tenshi exclaimed, finally coming to join him on the other side of Sanagi.

He did stop at her command but he was furious. 'Wake up, you lazy fool! Do you think Hitomi will forgive you for this?!'

'Oh my god… Hitomi, Akane-san, Kakashi-san…' Tenshi muttered, she could just see the crying faces of all the kids. Sanagi was dead and the fact was being pounded into her skull as she stared at his unmoving body.

'No, damn it! Tenshi, help!' Raiden fought, yelling helplessly. Her team was turning to her for help. She wiped her brain of everything and let her hands move.

Within twenty seconds, the Naraka Path was beside her, the two of them spread their hands over Sanagi's body. She didn't have a clue what she was doing. That was dangerous. Trying to do a justu she knew nothing about was dangerous and possibly fatal, being a Rinnegan user didn't make a difference. Raiden stared at her, tear-stains streaked over his purple face markings.

This was her mission. She was the one leading them. It was her job to ensure their survival before her own. This is a leader's duty, she knew from watching her father. She knew this very well. It wasn't that her life was worth less than Sanagi's. It was that she was unwilling to cause everyone so much suffering. 'I won't let him die, for my sake and everyone else's.' She said to herself quietly.

Her chakra transferred out of her body into Sanagi's instinctively. It was all down to luck now.

PART TWO

I'll be your heir!' Fuyuko said, not at all thinking of the consequences. She just wanted her mother back. Her proclamation caused mass silence.

'I'll be your heir too!' Fuyuki jumped in, praying that it was enough to allow them to take Tenten home.

'My king…' a young Kuroiwa protested quietly.

'Forget it. You're not taking my kids.' Tenten growled as Neji's hands glowed blue with chakra.

'We're her children, make us your heirs!' They shouted in unison.

'Just give us back our mom!' Fuyuko pleaded, her snowy eyes staring at her grandfather.

'We'll train hard in Konoha, we promise!' Her twin continued. Tenten almost glared at the kids in her arms. What the hell were they doing? Since when did they think it was alright for them to be making these decisions?

The Kuroiwa head's eyes softened for a moment. They just wanted their mother back. What was he doing…? If his wife could see him now, she'd be ashamed. 'It's not for me to take the heirs to the Hyuga clan. Your clan will have no heirs if you decide to lead the Kuroiwa.'

'Can't we just mix them both?' Fuyuki asked imploringly. There was nothing but silence. The Hyuga clan… combining with the Kuroiwa clan. Both were close combat styles of fighting… most of the Hyuga clan were all earth element users…

'Don't bloody tell me, you'll let our kids…' Tenten started warningly but Neji looked at her, making her go silent with the serious look on his face.

'…It's the only way you can come home, Tenten.' He said after a pause. She couldn't find any more words. She didn't want her kids to be forced into this! Just to bring her home, it wasn't fair to them! She had to do something but… the words just… fell from his lips. 'I give my permission, as head of the Hyuga clan.'

And just like that war was avoided, it was over, there were no casualties. But, the Hyuga twins were now bound to a destiny which they could not escape. The same thing their father worked so hard to defeat. Not everything was fair in the world. There will always be sacrifices.

PART THREE

It was a miracle. Sanagi took a raspy shallow breath. But a breath it was. His face was still pale but not deathly so. He didn't move much but he wasn't as still as a corpse. He gained strength and life with every breath he took. And Raiden watched amazed as he witnessed his cousin returning from amongst the dead. He. Was. Alive.

'Sanagi.' Tenshi whispered as her Naraka Path fell back onto its back just a few seconds before she did, falling unconscious. Raiden knew it wasn't as simple as passing out. Something was seriously wrong with her.

Summoning all his strength, he picked up both teammates and rushed to the main battle field for help. 'Come on, Tenshi-hime, don't die on us.' He muttered, half praying half hoping.

But that wouldn't help him one bit. It was all down to luck. And luck was oh so subjective. Lucky once didn't mean lucky twice. But Raiden still hoped hard that this time it would be.

PART FOUR

There was nothing but silence as both sides let the decision sink into the atmosphere. Two heirs to the Kuroiwa throne, two children leashed by destiny. But children were children, the twins flocked around their mother, unaffected by what was to come in the future. Then the silence broke. 'Help!'

'Raiden!' Rin said sharply, turning her head towards her son's voice. The young boy skidded into the battlefield, stumbling. Ninja on both sides moved away to give him space hurriedly but everyone was acutely aware of the two genins barely supported by his struggling frame. He dropped to his knees as the Akatsuki rushed forward along with Kakashi's family.

'Help.' He gasped out again, worn from carrying the weight of his two friends and terrified by their increasingly cold skin.

Pein moved his daughter so that she lay on her back, as Akane did with her son. Konan's pale had gone whiter than her papers, her lips quivering as she gazed upon Tenshi's too-still frame. Kakashi's hands were shaking and all the Akatsuki were holding their breath. Hitomi reached out her fingertips with wide fearful eyes. When she touched his hand, she froze from the iciness of his skin. 'Sanagi?' She whispered to her little brother.

Obito pulled his son away as Shizune and Rin began checking their vitals. It wasn't long before Sakura pushed her way through too. 'Pein-sama, Tenshi's chakra is filtering out of her body into Sanagi's though she isn't holding the jutsu. She's losing a lot of chakra that Sanagi's body is not accepting.' She intoned gravely. She didn't know much of the Rinnegan. There wasn't much she could do.

'Rinne Tensei no Jutsu.' Pein muttered, making Konan's eyes widen in fear. Pein grabbed his daughter into his lap and began to remove all her chakra receiver piercings, crushing them in his fists in the process. Hinata's Byakugan could see what was happening clearly. He was cutting off the chakra she was pushing out of her body through the receivers. And it was working. Tenshi's chakra circulated within her body safely and Nagato placed his daughter into her mother's gentle arms.

He scrambled to Sanagi's body but as soon as he touched the Hatake's cold skin, Tenshi's chakra which enveloped his body, attacked. Pein pulled back his hands and Tenshi's chakra attempted to force into Sanagi to revive his own chakra, crushing muscles to the point of destruction. At this point, if Sanagi's body couldn't stand the pressure of Tenshi's life-giving chakra, it would turn his body to ashes.

'I can't remove her chakra.' Nagato growled, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Tears slid down Akane's face as she sobbed into Kakashi's chest, the elite Jounin merely fisted his shaking hands, fighting his own tears. 'I'm sorry, Kakashi.' Rin whispered quietly as Sakura pounded her fist into the ground, cracking it. 'Sanagi has no pulse or heartbeat.' His son was dead. Obito stared sadly at his friend. Everyone was quiet in Sanagi's remembrance.

Hitomi smiled with quivering lips and picked up her brother, holding him close as she stood, walking away. Kakashi watched as his daughter put one foot in front of the other, her steps wavering but never stopping. 'Hitomi!' Sasuke and Itachi called to her. She stopped but she didn't look back.

'Leave me alone.' She said, her lips still holding onto the smile she put on. Her brother was cold and limp in her arms. Heavy with death. 'I'm taking Sanagi home.' She spoke, leaving her tears trailing on Kuroiwa soil as she walked again, struggling but going on. She wanted to be a big sister forever.

She had to tuck him in for his sleep. The day was ending, it was late. She had to take Sanagi home. For the last time.


	39. Chapter 39

**This is a one-shot because I wanna check back in on Aito and Karakaze.**

KARAKAZE KIDNAPPED

It was a perfectly normal day. Kankuro had already departed for the Academy and Gaara was in his office, holding a council meeting. Matsuri rushed to wake her eldest before she departed, she was going on an emergency mission today. Gaara wasn't too happy about it but Matsuri insisted, something about losing pregnancy weight. She checked in on her sleeping daughter before entering her son's room only to find her red-haired boy look back at her with bright turquoise eyes, already up and prepared for his school day.

He secured his weapons and ran to his mother, pulling on her hand so she leaned down. He kissed her cheek swiftly. 'I'm off for school now, Okaa-san. Stay safe on the mission!' He wished her happily, smiling.

She smiled back and bestowed a kiss upon his head and ushered him out his bedroom door. 'Thank you, Aito. Remember, the babysitter will be here when you get back.' She reminded him. He had a certain episode a while back upon finding an unnamed person holding his sister one day. It… became complicated fairly quickly.

He nodded and trotted down the corridor to his sister's cot and leaned over drastically, his height making it hard. He pecked his sister on the cheek nonetheless. 'I'll be back soon, Kaze-chan.' He whispered and with that he went out the door.

PART TWO

The babysitter rocked Suna's princess gently with a smile but winces perceptibly as the trouble-making child pulled harshly on her hair. Karakaze loved to bully all her caretakers, father and mother included. The woman sighed in defeat, a ninja like her, losing to a baby. Karakaze seemed to be laughing triumphantly now and she couldn't help but smile as big brown eyes peeked at her underneath a fringe of crimson locks.

'You look so much like Aito-sama and Sasori-dono's son.' She whispered to the happily child, gently throwing her into the air before catching her again. She shouldn't have allowed herself to daydream, she cursed herself as senbon imbedded into her neck, her kunai was knocked instantly from her fingers. Then the poison took over.

'We have her.' The man growled into the headset, receiving an affirmative reply.

Karakaze blinked at the man's voice. It was harsh and so unfeeling, what happened to the fun? Shukaku's pup growled within its container and Karakaze frowned, adopting its distress. She opened her mouth and wailed. One enemy ninja attempted to silence her by sticking some cloth in her mouth. The sound of guards rushing became apparent.

The princess of Suna cried, hating the taste in her mouth, she wanted her mother and father. She wanted Aito to pick her up. The pup roared as it sensed the danger and one of Gaara's extra gourds of sand exploded and began to rush out the room, managing only to break one man's leg. His scream made her even more upset.

In his office, Gaara started, feeling his sand touch the chakra of another, he got up and ran, yelling for someone to get Kankuro. Karakaze was furious now, the air around the men became sharp and formed a deadly wind, slicing away at random in order to protect. Fingers found a spot on her neck and pressed down hard and just like that Karakaze wails faded as she lost consciousness and the demon pup within her whimpered helplessly and called out to its parent and sibling instead.

Aito stood up in class and ran out, fear building within him. Shukaku roared within Gaara, by the time either of them arrived back at their home, the enemies were gone. Along with Karakaze.

PART THREE

Aito sat on his bed. The four year old refused to come out. Gaara had posted guards at the door while he himself went to form a team to find his daughter. His rage… Kankuro felt as if the old Gaara had returned. There was bloodlust in the air but no one realised it wasn't from the father… it was from the son. It was true, Gaara knew all those who touched his sand. But Aito knew his father's jutsu, how it worked.

In his blind rage, he knocked out his guards and made a sand clone with part of his chakra in his room before he set out. It was only hours later when he fully left the wind country that Shukaku sensed the absence of his other pup and Gaara himself roared as he set out. Aito was far ahead though, his sand moving quickly beneath him as he sensed Karakaze's volatile chakra in the wind. Unlike him and his father, Karakaze displayed an affinity not for sand but wind.

The pup within her whined, reaching out even if its container could not, relying on its bond to its sibling. That was how Aito found his baby sister. The blood split and sounds of screams showed just how precious she was to him. His unsmiling face stoically surveyed the carnage he created, gaze searching and hungry. He frowned once, seeing the bruise on her neck but the moment he lifted her into his arms, her eyes opened and she gurgled at her.

The dark, bloodthirsty aura lifted from him immediately, becoming nothing as his stoic, unfeeling features schooled into the loving smile he usually had. It didn't seem to bother her that he was smearing her small frame with blood. His chakra severely decimated, he contented on walking back to his country, utterly peaceful as he held his sister protectively.

'I will always take care of you, Kaze-chan.' He promised, all the love in his body directing at the baby in his small arms. She basked in its warmth and blew a spit bubble at him.

When Gaara's team found them half way, he could've sworn that his son looked as serene and loving as he had always been… but that kind of deception wouldn't work on anyone, much less Gaara especially since his son was covered in drying blood. But he pushed it aside for a moment and picked them both up, enveloping them in the constantly protective safe arms of the Kazekage, their father.


End file.
